Los fantasmas de Sasuke
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Basado en el cuento de Charles Dickens. Sasuke es un hombre avaro y egoísta al que se le dará la oportunidad de cambiar. Durante la noche previa al día de Navidad, será visitado por varios fantasmas que harán que recapacite y cambie su forma de ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de esta historia le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia está basada en el cuento "A chirstmas carol" de Charles Dickens, o sea que como aclaro todo estoy ya no estoy copiando a nadie.

– – –

_**Capítulo I: **_**Prólogo**

Frío. Un frío atroz que muy pocos pueden soportar. Nadie podría vivir en ese lugar, con ese clima, tan típico de la época. Mientras los copos caen, cual ventisca de nieve se está desatando, muchas personas se muestran casi indiferentes. Incontables no tienen otra opción más que no sea soportar con la boca cerrada la adversidad.

Cuantiosas personas se esfuerzan por no terminar en la calle, pero hay algunas que tienen la desgracia de nacer con la pobreza y la calle a cuestas. Nadie, ni siquiera los padres de esta gente, tienen la culpa. Muchos de ellos están indefensos ante la amenaza de la nieve. Pero de eso sí tiene la culpa la gente.

Gente que no quiso compartir una moneda. Gente que no quiso darles un hogar cálido y un trabajo para que se ganen la vida. Gente que pasa por su lado e ignora completamente su presencia. Gente que no les presta la atención como para abrir su corazón hacia ellos. Gente… como el hombre que ahora camina entre los que, él llama, inferiores.

Un hombre se pasea entre la masa hambrienta, presumiendo de su riqueza material. Y haciendo que ellos envidien lo que es tener el dinero, les niega una mirada. Les niega lo poco que puede darle. Pero no parece ser conciente del daño que causa. No parece poder ver más allá de sus riquezas. Ver más allá del bolsillo de los demás no es una cualidad de él.

De cabello negro y un bastoncito que lleva solo para parecer distinguido, da una vuelta por una esquina, dejando las huellas de sus zapatos de calidad en la nieve. Ojos desorbitados observan con miedo la imagen de este hombre que recorre las calles de pobreza. Las madres alejan a sus hijos de éste, por miedo a que sufran agresiones verbales de su parte. Un sujeto que tuvo todo en su vida y que no le importó dejar a los demás sin nada para poder conseguirlo. Ahora siente que es el más fuerte de todos, a pesar de ser igual a los demás.

Al llegar a una pequeña casa se detiene frente a la puerta. Sobre el marco de la misma, se ubica un cartel. En él decía los dueños de ese local, o sea, los dueños de la inmobiliaria. Los nombres que figuraban eran "Uchiha, Sasuke & Uzumaki, Naruto", aunque éste último nombre estaba tachado con una línea negra.

El hombre dio un suspiro al recordar el último nombre. Su compañero lo había abandonado hacía ya siete años y no lo volvió a ver desde ese momento. Contempla la cerradura e ingresa la mano a su bolsillo. Da unas cuantas vueltas por el mismo, para poder dar con las llaves de su modesto lugar de trabajo. Al cabo de unos segundos, consigue dar con el objeto deseado. Lo introduce en el orificio y le da la vuelta. Pero, para su no sorpresa, no puede girarla. En ese momento cae en cuenta de que estaba abierta. Alguien había llegado antes que él.

Sin sorprenderse demasiado, pues no es la primera vez que le pasa, entra. El fuego arde en la chimenea que hay a la izquierda de la puerta. Las llamaradas, aunque muy pequeñas, habían logrado calentar el lugar antes de que él llegara. Luego se fijo en su escritorio, el cual se ubicaba al final de esa oficina. Los papeles estaban ordenados, como siempre los deja. Acto seguido, giró su cabeza y vio a su empleado sellando unos cuantos papeles.

Era un muchacho joven. Con sus pocos años de vida a cuestas, trabajaba más que otros de su edad. Al no haber podido terminar la escuela para poder dedicarse a la familia que había formado, tuvo que aceptar el maltrato por parte de aquel hombre. Una paga mísera a cambio de su servidumbre, eso era lo único que le mantenía en ese mismo sitio.

—Buenos días, Señor Uchiha —le saludó el chico tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa cálida.

Uchiha solo le miró de la misma forma despectiva de todos los días. Le saludó como todas las mañanas: desatentamente. Lo único que le importaba era que ese muchacho trabajara y le diera dinero, era lo único que le interesaba y la única razón por la cual le mantenía allí. El chico de cabellos castaños suspiró, estaba resignado.

—Inuzuka —le llamó de repente su jefe.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Señor Uchiha? —le preguntó al tiempo que se daba vuelta y le miraba.

—Te he dicho que no gastes mucha tinta, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó mientras le daba la espalda.

El muchacho tragó saliva, acababa de recordar algo. Un ligero nerviosismo le recorrió el cuerpo. Pensó que había limpiado todo y que ni huella suya había dejado, mas se equivocó. Él había cometido un error, ese tipo de errores que su jefe no perdonaría.

—…Sí —dijo débilmente.

—Entonces… ¿qué es esto? —le dijo casi a los gritos mientras alzaba una hoja de papel un poco negra, por la tinta que se había derramado sobre él.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el hombre de negros cabellos. —No volverá a suceder… se lo prometo. ¡No! Se lo juro.

—Por supuesto que no sucederá. Porque si veo esto de nuevo… estarás ¡despedido! —le gritó.

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se devolvió a su asiento, para poder seguir con su trabajo. El corazón se le aceleró un poco, pero después de escuchar el rechinar de la silla de su jefe arrastrarse y presentir que él ya se había sentado en ella, le hizo calmarse. Siempre estaba enojado, a pesar de ello, cada vez presentía más su despido. No es que sea un mal empleado, pero es que es humano y comete errores.

Los sonidos que se escuchaban eran los "tic-tac" del reloj de la pared. No tenía un pajarito adentro, pero todavía daba la hora. No podía esperar a que ese día pasara rápido, a que se hicieran las ocho de la noche para poder irse a su casa y estar con su familia; pero para eso faltaban unas cuantas horas.

El jefe del lugar abrió los cajoncitos que él mismo mantenía bajo llave. Dentro de los mismos mantenía a sus bolsitas de dinero. Eran pequeñas, pero cada una contenía una serie de monedas de oro a las cuales solo él tenía acceso. Esa llave no se la había dado ni a su único trabajador. El otro que la poseía era su antigua socio, pero ya no le preocupaba eso. Puesto que él se había apoderado del elemento tras su partida.

Los minutos pasaban lento. Mas la hora muy pronto se hizo presente. El estruendoso sonido de las campanadas de reloj sin ave se hicieron escuchar. La hora por fin había concluido, un alivio para Inuzuka, que aún se hallaba en su labor. Sin mover ni un centímetro su sillita, se dedicaba a sus papeles. Suspiro tras suspiro se iba pasando el tiempo de pensamiento en pensamiento. De vez en cuando, giraba su cabeza para poder observar qué tanto hacía su jefe.

A veces lo podía ver contando su dinero –la mayoría de las veces–, otras podía contemplarlo en plena labor de registración de impuestos y demás. El negocio iba demasiado bien, pero el sujeto se exigía a sí mismo más dinero que recaudar. La ambición de quien tiene el peor vicio de todos: tener dinero. Una avaricia que se distribuye y que hace notar a quienes lo rodean, incluida su familia…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, la ventisca ingresó en el terreno. La nieve se hizo un lugarcito junto a la puerta. Pero rápidamente fue cerrada por el hombre que había entrado. Un sujeto alto, ojos oscuros que se fijaban a su alrededor. Pero, más allá de todo su abrigo negro y su semblante aparentemente apagado, emanaba una calidez diferente de su pequeña sonrisa. Un gesto fácil de identificar con solo mirarlo a la cara, una alegría emanaba de la curvatura de sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Kiba —dijo refiriéndose al joven Inuzuka.

El muchacho giró su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa. Le gustaba el hecho de recibir una felicidad en esa fecha. Recibir únicamente trabajo comenzaba a amargar su estadía en esa oficina.

—Igualmente, Señor Uchiha —le respondió dejando, por un momento, de lado su pluma.

Desde el fondo de la habitación se escuchó, entre dientes, la burla y, a la vez, queja por las palabras pronunciadas por el recién llegado. El jefe del negocio se mostraba arisco ante tales actos, que él consideraba, inútiles y estúpidos. Lo que no generaba dinero, no era motivo para prestarle atención.

Los dos hombres le miraron. Incluso el mayor de ellos –o sea, el que acababa de llegar–, se mostraba más malhumorado. Éste último suspiró, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Algo que hacía muy seguido con su pariente. Desde que él se obsesionó con el dinero, nunca lo ha visto sonreír cálidamente. Mas no pierde la esperanza de que cambie, algún día.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó el dueño, balanceando entre sus manos unas monedas de oro.

—Ay, hermanito —dijo a modo de suspiro —. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a desearte una feliz Navidad? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo en tono burlón —. Otra razón para haraganear y para que estúpidos como tú, compren esas ideas insulsas.

— ¡No son insulsas! —gritó de repente Inuzuka —. Es una época que sirve para dar a los que más necesitan…

—…Para que la gente se sienta feliz con su famita —le completó la frase el hombre que acababa de entrar.

— ¡Exacto! —se acopló el joven de cabellos color café.

— ¡Inuzuka! —le regañó su jefe, a lo que el chico se encogió en su banqueta de nuevo y continuó con su trabajo.

El hermano del dueño dio un suspiro. Su hermano era enojón, pero en estas fechas se ponía peor. Una gran amargura le llenó el corazón, en ese instante se arrepentía de haber venido hasta ese lugar para ver a su hermano menor. No obstante se tragó esa amargura y caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado.

Volvió a colocar la sonrisa con la que había llegado, ahora trataba de concentrarse en que él era su hermano. Mal o bien, él debía de hacer lo que su conciencia la pedía que hiciera. Después de todo, eran vísperas de Navidad y nadie merece que lo traten así. Ni siquiera un hombre avaro y gruñón como lo era su hermanito.

—Sasuke —le llamó. A lo que el sujeto elevó una ceja y le observó —. En realidad vine hasta aquí, para poder invitarte a la cena de Navidad de nuestra sobrina…

— ¿Te refieres a la cena de TenTen y Neji? —le preguntó mirándolo de una manera sombría y casi indiferente.

—Sí —asintió él, acompañando la palabra con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Ellos no son mi familia —le contestó, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la parte trasera de la oficina, dándole la espalda.

—Te equivocas —le contradijo acercándose un poco más al escritorio —. Quizás no somos de la misma sangre… pero TenTen es la hija de nuestra hermana…

—Dos correcciones, Itachi —le comenzó a decir, dándose vuelta, colocando las manos cobre el escritorio y mirándolo fijamente —: hija adoptiva y difunta hermana.

Por un instante el único empleado dejó de escribir y escuchó un poco de la conversación. Había oído antes discutir, levemente, a su jefe y al hermano de éste sobre esos asuntos; pero jamás lo había escuchado tan explícitamente. Después de procesar esta nueva –no tan nueva, valga la paradoja– información, continuó con su trabajo.

—Aún así… ahora son tu familia —dijo Itachi y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo en el marco de la misma. Una gran rabia le invadía, pero era su hermano… no podía hacerle daño y no deseaba llegar a eso, pese a que sus palabras había logrado ser traducidas a desprecio hacia los que él consideraba su única familia en ese momento. Se giró y le contempló con resignación, más que eso, con repugnancia —. Nuestras puertas están abiertas… aunque es casi seguro que no vayas…

La puerta se escuchó. Itachi Uchiha se había retirado dejando a su paso un silencio muy soportable y casi indistinguible para Sasuke. Mas para Kiba una gran tensión comenzó a hacerse presente en su ser. Sintió sus manos más frías que antes y su cuerpo un tanto más pesado, no le gustaba ver discutir a su jefe con su familia, dado que sabía que el hombre estaba completamente solo y si seguía así, iba a terminar más solo todavía.

El tiempo pasó casi tan lento como siempre. Eso es porque él lo sentía lento, como todos días. Apenas sí podía salir de su tensión, ya que cada vez que miraba a Uchiha, éste tenía la mirada más gélida que de costumbre y no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera para regañarlo por algo. No había contado su dinero, nuevamente, como solía hacer cada día.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par. La nieve ingresó en el lugar y los inundó con su frío, haciendo aún más crudo el ambiente. Los dos hombres que cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas eran altos y vestían humildemente. Ambos poseían una cajita con una ranura. Revestida con colores rojo y verde, el moño de los mismos colores la hacía resaltar y dar un tono sumamente alegre a la misma.

Inuzuka se estremeció un poco por el soplido del viento, pero por no pararse de su asiento, sólo refregó sus manos generando tan poco calor que fue lo mismo que no haber hecho movimiento alguno. Sopló sus manos, el aliento blanco y, posteriormente, transparente hizo que se humedecieran, pero al menos con eso generó más calor que con su intento anterior.

El dueño de la oficina contemplaba a los dos sujetos mientras jugaba con un par de sus monedas de oro. Con sólo el sonido del reloj como música de ambiente, los pasos de los dos hombres acercándose al escritorio principal de la sala retumbaron en las paredes y oídos de más joven y sensible de los cuatro hombres presentes.

—Disculpe, Señor Uchiha —dijo uno de los hombres, el más alto de los dos y prendiendo un cigarrillo con un fósforo que sacó de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece…, caballeros? —inquirió Uchiha sin despegar los ojos de las monedas de oro, que, contrariamente de la gente, no se irían en unos segundos más tarde.

—Verá señor —comenzó a decir el mismo hombre, al tiempo que introducía el extremo de su cigarrillo en su boca y, al sacarla, exhalaba el humo que salía por bocanada, —nosotros estamos haciendo una colecta por Navidad, de esa manera podremos comprarles alimentos, ropas y demás accesorios a la gente con menos recursos.

El silencio aunó en toda la habitación. Kiba dejó de escribir por esos segundos tan precisos en que su jefe se fijaba en la caja con ojos despectivos, y quizá con un poco de asco y rechazo. Él no contestó, no deseaba contestar algo que para él era muy estúpido y sin un sentido productivo. Las cosas que él amaba, su dinero, no podía dársela a la gente, por más que sean de vital importancia para otra persona que lo necesita más. La avaricia es el peor pecado de los hombres, porque no sólo son avaros, sino que con ello pueden generar la muerte de otro, el sufrimiento de otro, el malestar ajeno y hasta despertar el odio, la envidia y el deseo de poseer más de lo que se tiene, esto último es la avaricia definida.

—Esas monedas podrían ser la comida de una familia el día de mañana —dijo el hombre más gordito y petisito, mientras se acercaba al escritorio y estiraba las manos con la caja entre ellas, pidiendo que introdujera un poco de sus monedas.

—A ver —comenzó a decir Sasuke levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta principal de la oficina. Tenía las manos detrás, sujetadas entre sí, y caminaba con lentitud, como si maquinara exactamente qué decirle a esos hombres sin que sonara sumamente grosero y desinteresado –cosa que era así, pero que una persona como él, que se fija tanto en la apariencia, toma en cuenta para poder ocultarlo–. Pasados unos segundos, silenciosos e incómodos segundos, Uchiha prosiguió a seguir hablando: —No es que no quiera contribuir con ustedes, pero… no le veo sentido a esa colecta…

— ¿Por qué señor? —preguntó el más alto de los dos hombres.

—…Si ustedes le dan dinero a los pobres, sólo unos pocos se benefician. Además, si le quitan plata a algunas personas, están generando pobres, ¿o no? —contestó después de dar un largo suspiro, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera necesario de explicar. Como si la pregunta del hombre hubiera sido absolutamente estúpida y sin sentido alguno.

—Pero señor… —emprendió a decir el más bajito de los dos, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

—No tiene sentido criticar lo in-criticable. Por favor —dijo mientras se movía a un costado de la puerta y estiraba la mano, señalándoles la misma —, ¿podrían retirarse?

—Pero si da unas pocas monedas, no le afectará en nada, no puede ser tan… tan —dijo el más alto mientras sacudía de un lado al otro las manos, haciendo que el cigarro subiera y bajara casi sin un control establecido.

—… ¿Avaro? —preguntó Uchiha con una mirada fulminante y con el seño fruncido, como si lo que le estuvieran pidiendo estuviera fuera de la ley.

—Sí —contestó el hombre tratando de no ser tan cortante en su respuesta. Y es que era verdad, no podía negarse a dar unas pocas monedas, siendo que le sobraban en su escritorio, en su cuenta bancaria y en la caja fuerte de su mansión-casa.

—Por favor, retírense —les indicó Uchiha abriendo de par en par la puerta. La corriente gélida ingresó al lugar y apagó el fuego que calentaba la triste oficina.

Uno de los dos varones se sujetó el sombrero que comenzó a ser elevado por la velocidad del aire. El otro cubrió su boca con la bufanda que adornaba su atuendo. Ambos dieron dos pasos al frente, ya que comprendieron que ese hombre era un caso perdido. Ni una sola moneda se despegaría de sus huesudos dedos, ni una miserable palabra de consuelo y caridad saldría de sus labios, sellados por la avaricia que lo inundaba desde las entrañas hasta el exterior de su cuerpo.

La mirada del ayudante de Sasuke bajó drásticamente. Anteriormente había tenido que morderse los labios para evitar contestar algo que pudiera ir en contra de su jefe. Él era consiente de que su familia dependía de las moneditas de bronce que el sujeto le daba por día. Quizá no era mucho, pero le servía para poder subsistir. Su familia dependía de él, su trabajo dependía de que hiciera todo lo que le mandara su jefe; estaba atado de manos, no podía hacer algo que sea mal visto por éste último. La impotencia arremetió contra su ser.

—Esperen —dijo, en voz baja, Kiba poniéndose de pie para poder caminar hacia los dos hombres que ya se despedían con las cabezas gachas y con la sensación de angustia en sus gargantas. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban con un hombre testarudo como lo había sido Sasuke Uchiha.

El gordito que poseía la caja se detuvo y se dio media vuelta al sentir una mano que le tomaba por el hombro y lo giraba. Contempló los ojos brillosos del sujeto que lo miraba y estiraba la mano para poder entregarle una monedita de bronce. Éste último examinó la moneda de arriba abajo, ese era el sueldo del día anterior y ahora lo estaba donando para que pudiera servir de algo. Sí, quizá no sirva de mucho, pero él sabe lo que es la miseria, sabe lo que es no saber cómo hacer al día siguiente para comer, sabe perfectamente eso y mientras pueda colaborar, aunque sea miserablemente para que otros no sufrieran lo mismo, lo haría. Sostuvo la moneda con fuerza y la introdujo en la ranura de la caja. El sonido de la misma estampándose contra las demás monedas de adentro de la cajita, hizo que pudiera tragar la angustia que le impedía hablar.

—Dios lo bendiga —le contestó el hombre del gorrito, quitándoselo como una muestra de cortesía y agradecimiento.

Uchiha cerró la puerta de la oficina, dejando a Kiba unos centímetros detrás de la misma. Su ayudante le miró cabizbajo, ahora le daba mucha tristeza que su jefe no comprendiera la necesidad de los demás. Pero después cayó en cuenta de que era más que obvia esa conclusión, si no se le pasa por la cabeza aumentarle el sueldo a él, menos se le pasaría por la cabeza colaborar con las demás personas que no le generan dinero.

El jefe de la oficina rodó los ojos, para él lo que había hecho su ayudante era un gran estupidez no tenía lógica. Mas no le importante, después de todo, esa moneda no era suya, sino de su empleado, no le importaba lo que hiciera él con ella. No le iba a dar otro sueldo porque él haya decidido darle el mismo a otra gente. ¿Qué le importaba lo que Inuzuka hiciera? No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Pamplinas —dijo Sasuke una vez se hubo sentado en su escritorio. Su asistente se mantuvo unos segundos parado frente a la puerta. Podía sentir la mirada fulminante de su patrón en su cuello. Lo contemplaba muy feo, lo sentía muy penetrante y, si fuera más perceptivo, lo mataría por dentro y se sentiría arrepentido de su acción.

Inuzuka suspiró profundamente. Ambos nunca se podrían comprender. Ninguno de los dos lograría comprender la mente y la lógica del otro. En ese instante se preguntó porqué trabajaba con ese hombre que lo ninguneaba, lo rebajaba y lo explotaba cotidianamente. Y es que no tiene estudios, no tiene una carrera, y no puede realizar trabajos forzados porque tiene un problema en la cadera que viene arrastrando desde que tenía diez años. No tiene otra alternativa más que dejarse pisotear por los demás si quiere conseguir dinero.

El muchacho se sentó en su banqueta y siguió trabajando. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a sentir que su mano se entumecía, exhaló levemente para poder comprobar qué tan frío estaba allí. Cuando vio su aliento blanquecino salir despedido cual nubecita, se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había apagado. No quería moverse de su lugar. Sentía intimidación al hacer un mísero movimiento. Además, el carbón no podía ser usado mucho, puesto que debía de durar hasta fin de mes, o sea, cinco días más.

Los minutos corrieron, pasaron lentos, interminables. Constantemente se podía contemplar al más avaro de los dos contando y re-contando sus monedas de oro, de plata y de bronce. Los colores formaban una gama cromática desde más brillantes a más opacos. De entre los más opacos saldría el sueldo de su único empleado.

Dicen que la avaricia no tiene límites y es que tiene mucha razón. Sasuke ya ni siquiera toma en cuenta las grandes bolsas que mantiene encerradas bajo tres cerraduras en su propia casa, no toma en cuenta la gran cantidad de posesiones que mantiene en el banco. Al igual que no toma en cuenta a la gente que le ayudó a conseguir las grandes sumas de dinero de las que puede gozar hoy en día. Gran cantidad de esa suma la consiguió a costillas de su difunto socio a quien, a la hora de su muerte, le estafó todo lo que poseía. De esa manera logró pagarle una escueta caja y un simple agujero en la tierra para conmemorar su muerte.

Su socio había sido el co-fundador de la inmobiliaria que poseía en ese momento. Él había sido el encargado de traer los primeros clientes, a los que dejaron sin un centavo al cabo de poco tiempo. Ambos disfrutaron de la riqueza que ganaron, y de la que no ganaron también. Puesto que para acompañarse el uno al otro, se volvieron tan avaros que no dudaron en engañar, extorsionar, convencer con artimañas sucias a sus clientes de que les entregaran todo lo que poseyeran. Inteligentes, astutos, rápidos, los dos eran tal para cual. Hasta que la muerte anduvo por la casa de su querido socio y le arrebató su último aliento dejándolo morir de una pulmonía a una relativa temprana edad.

La luna se hacía presente en un cielo que de a poco se iba despejando, para dar lugar a la helada que caería esa misma noche. Con algunas estrellas acompañando el firmamento y con unos pocos grillos que dan inicio al momento del día en que la mayoría de los animales diurnos se van a dormir, Sasuke se fijó en su reloj de bolsillo la hora y la comparó con el de su pared. Ambos relojes daban una hora que se diferenciaba de la otra por cinco miserables minutos; el reloj de la pared estaba más adelantado que en de bolsillo.

—Cinco minutos adelantado —comentó el hombre con una mirada inexpresiva.

Al escuchar las palabras de su jefe, el empleado se giró un poco y contempló la pared que se hallaba a su espalda. Por unos momentos esbozó una sonrisa. Regresaría en pocos minutos a su casa, por fin vería a sus niños y a su nosia –pues nunca se había casado y no podía costear los gastos de una boda–, y les podría desear una feliz Navidad, sólo desear porque no tenía nada que regalarles y no podía comprar algo para ellos. Mas esta sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la mirada gélida que le dirigió su jefe. Por ello se volvió a su trabajo, pero en el fondo esperaba que le dijera que podía irse.

Por la ley de la atracción si uno desea con mucha intensidad, o piensa con mucha fuerza en algo o alguien, aparece o se cumple el deseo o el pedido. Pues esta vez, le tocó a Kiba hacer uso de su derecho.

—No te descontaré hoy esos cinco minutos —dijo de repente Uchiha. —Vete ahora —le ordenó señalando la puerta.

El muchacho sonrió notoriamente. Cerró el libro en el que estaba escribiendo, tomó la pluma con la que escribía y la colocó en la parte superior de su mesa, después tapó la tinta, dado que su jefe no quería que ésta se fuera a desparramar o a evaporar o a perderse de alguna manera extraña y que sólo a él se le ocurriría. Acto seguido, se paró de un salto y dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio de su patrón.

Caminó hacia la silla por última vez y tomó su abrigo. Se lo colocó mucho más rápido de lo que se lo había sacado, se colocó la capucha, de manera tal que apenas sí se le podía ver los ojos. No contaba ni con bufanda ni con guantes, por lo que esa campera que tenía remiendos por muchas partes era su único abrigo para afrontar el frío y la nieve. Pero eso no le impidió que saliera de esa horrible y tétrica oficina.

—Adiós Señor Uchiha, feliz Navidad —le dijo y, como sabía de antemano que no obtendría respuesta alguna, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

—Feliz Navidad… Idiota —comentó para sí mismo el sujeto mientras metía las monedas de oro, de a diez, en una bolsa de lona, y después las diez bolsas con oro, con las otras diez de plata y tres de cobre en otra más grande, se la cargaba al hombro y, mirando el reloj por última vez, se encaminaba a la puerta de su oficina.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta con llave, miró nuevamente el cartel que se mantenía sobre el marco de su puerta. Los nombres en ellos ya no le provocaron gran sentimiento, era lo mismo todos los días. Al principio se sentía un poco triste, angustiado y con algo de pesadez, pero al finalizar el día se sentía liberado, como si el peso que sintiera sobre sus hombros se desvaneciera, aunque eso no es del todo cierto.

Lo cierto es que al finalizar el trabajo, más gente había perdido sumas de dinero que le servirían para el futuro, pero Sasuke nunca se daba cuenta de ello o bien no le prestaba atención por considerarlo irrelevante. "Lo hubieran pensado mejor antes de nacer en la pobreza", una frase muy común en su pensamiento pero que nunca muestra frente a las demás personas, sino que se la guarda para poder autoconvencerse de que él no es el que está equivocado.

Caminó por las calles iluminadas únicamente por farolas. La nieve cubría el suelo cual manto blanco que se despliega frente a los ojos de quienes lo ven caer copo tras copo. Por suerte, unos minutos después de salir, la caída de los copos cesó. Lo único que siguió impidiéndole el paso fue el viento helado que se desató sobre la ciudad. Pero él no lo sufrió tanto, inclusive se atrevió a jugar un poco con su bastón que no tenía otro objeto más que ser un accesorio para parecer más importante de lo que realmente es.

A su alrededor la pobreza mostraba su desagradaba abanico de pálidos colores. Los niños que se reguarnecían junto a sus madres, sentados en el piso y con los pies descalzos. Le miraban con el semblante suplicante, deseando que del cielo cayera algo que les ayudara y que les aliviara el dolor de estómago que poseían. Y es que sus jugos gástricos, sin nada que digerir, o preparar para ello, se conformaban con las mismas paredes del estómago. Otros, principalmente los ancianos, se atrevían a acercársele y a estirar sus huesudas manos para pedir una moneda pero, inclusive haciendo sonar el saco lleno que tenían, no les entregó algo y siguió caminando haciendo oídos sordos a sus plegarias.

Las huellas de sus zapatos dejaban marcado el rastro de su caminar. La línea que formaban los pies serpenteaba entre los indigentes que yacían dormidos en el suelo, o al menos así parecían: dormidos. Él no se fijó en ellos, simplemente elevó el mentó y miró la siguiente esquina, una vez hubiere doblado la siguiente esquina, habría estado a media cuadra de su gran mansión, que había terminado de pagar gracias al dinero de la muerte de su ex socio.

Marchó a paso firma por la media cuadra que le quedaba y se paró frente a la casa más grande del lugar. Una brisa corrió mientras él sacaba la llave para poder abrir la puesta de su casa. Mas no le tomó importancia y decidió abrir la puerta, para lo cual estuvo un buen tiempo, dado que la cerradura estaba vieja y gastada y por ende costaba un poco hacerla entrar correctamente y abrir fácilmente.

Entró en su morada. No obstante, no se percató de la corriente escalofriante que abundaba dentro de la misma. Lo primero que hizo fue colgar su abrigo en el perchero de al lado de su puerta de madera terciada. Lo que no hizo, como siempre, fue encender las luces, porque se gastaba demasiada con ello y la luz salía cara. Por eso es que mantenía una vela en la mesa principal, para sólo caminar hacia ella, encender la vela, tomarla y subir por su larga escalera, para poder llegar al segundo piso, en donde estaba su dormitorio.

Dos farolitos se posaron en el vidrio de la ventana de la derecha de la puerta, dos farolitos que parecían pintados y que parpadearon un par de veces. Una mano se posó sobre la ventana y la atravesó transformándose en un humo blanco, como si fuera vapor. Muy pronto los ojos se desvanecieron y el humo se metió en la casa, dispersándose en la misma y cubriendo cada rincón de todo el lugar. Para cuando se hubo disipado, Sasuke se dio media vuelta con la sensación de estar siendo observado.

Cual hombre escéptico, cuyo dios es él mismo, se volvió a girar, se encogió de hombros pensando que su vejez comenzaba a hacerse notar, a pesar de sus pocos treinta y cinco años, y que sus neuronas se estaban cansando, y siguió subiendo por las escaleras teniendo la velita en su mano izquierda y sujetándose de la barandilla con la derecha.

Cada paso se le hacía eterno. Cada paso era más pesado que le otro. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no se había desabrigado lo suficiente como para sentir semejante frío. Se consoló pensando que el clima estaba muy feo y que pronto se metería dentro de su cama, con sus cobijas y sus almohadas con plumas de relleno. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y se imaginó el tibio de su litera y a él entre ella, durmiendo tranquilamente.

—…Sasuke… —escuchó decir a una voz suave, hecha únicamente con el aliento sin poder hacer vibrar las cuerdas bocales. Una voz penetrante que lo sacó de su transe, de aspecto fantasmal, aunque no se pueda tocar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, pero no se detuvo y tampoco le contestó a la voz que parecía llamarlo. Apuró un poco el paso, con la traspiración corriéndole por el cuerpo y con las ganas de llegar carcomiéndole la cabeza. Sentía su respiración agitada y tenía la sensación de que, mientras más corría, más lejos se iba el final de la escalera.

—…Sasuke… Sasuke… —volvió a repetir la voz con intervalos de segundos. Con ello el hombre volvió a apurar su marcha. Casi sin darse cuenta se hallaba corriendo por la escalera y había tirado el bastón. El sonido de los golpes del mismo cayendo por los escalones era apagado y el retumbar del eco de los golpes le resonaba en sus oídos.

Cuando su mano por fin tocó el adorno circular que tenía la madera de la baranda de la escalera, pudo suspirar. Recién en ese momento se ido cuenta del ridículo espectáculo que había mostrado por una cosa que había imaginado simplemente. Sin embargo, no por eso se sintió menos temeroso.

Miró hacia delante, el pasillo hasta su habitación estaba sumamente oscuro. Le parecía una oscuridad interminable donde brillaba el pomo de oro de la puerta de su habitación. Sintió como si le faltara el aire, pero igualmente debía de pasar por ese pasillo. Por unos instantes le pareció que una sombra más oscura se movía de un lado al otro, como si esperara a que él fuera hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y se convenció de que era sólo su imaginación, de que todo estaba en su cabeza y que estaba muy cansado, por eso es que veía esas cosas.

Suspiró aliviado tras calmarse y comprender que todo lo que había pasado era ilusorio. Abrió los ojos satisfecho y se sintió en paz por unos segundos.

—…Uchiha…—escuchó decir a su oído. Eso le heló la sangre y le hizo sentir un escalofrío que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Por ello, prácticamente, corrió por el oscuro pasillo.

Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y le echó llave. Acto seguido, colocó la vela en la mesita de luz que poseía un cuadro de él mismo y una llave, la del cajón de la mesa donde solía poner las bolsitas más pequeñas de oro. Pensaba guardar la bolsa que traía en su cuarto hasta que a la mañana siguiente la depositara en el banco, pero la había dejado en la sala principal con el apuro de subir las escaleras. Esperaba que, quien sea que estuviera en la casa, no le tocara su oro. Sí, un pensamiento sumamente estúpido en un momento como este.

Sintió el sonido del pomo de la puerta, la misma comenzó a moverse y una luz verde se manifestó debajo de la abertura que quedaba. La luz espectral fue acaparando territorio en el piso de la habitación del hombre, a lo que él iba retrocediendo hasta que se topó con su propia cama y terminó sentado en ella. Mas no le duró mucho, puesto que se paró y caminó un poco, pero sentía que sus pies no le respondían.

La puerta siguió haciendo ruidos, la madera parecía quebrarse y la luz se hacía cada vez más brillante. Una mano atravesó la puerta, una mano verde que se acercaba a la manija y la movía, como queriendo abrir la portezuela de madera.

—…Sasuke Uchiha… —dijo la voz por última vez, a lo que el hombre comenzó a rogar que se fuera. Comenzó a gritar que no quería verlo, que no había ningún Sasuke en esa habitación y que fuera a ver a otro, que con él no tenía ningún problema. Pero todo fue en vano.

— ¡Traidor! —dijo la voz con una furia propia de un muerto que no debía morir. La puerta se abrió de par en par y una figura espectral, con un resplandor de otro mundo ingresó prácticamente flotando a la habitación.

Un grito atronador salió de la boca de Sasuke. Y aún más gritó al ver que el fantasma había perdido el brillo verde a medida que avanzaba, pero ese brillo había sido reemplazado por el sonido de estridentes cadenas que golpeteaban contra el suelo.

Uchiha estaba en el suelo, cuando el espíritu se hallaba a tan solo dos pasos de él. Éste último estiró la mano, tanto que terminó a sólo centímetros de tocar el hombro de sujeto avaro.

—Eres un… —comenzó a decir el fantasma —, traidor…

— ¿Po… por qué dices e… eso? —tartamudeó el hombre con las pupilas dilatadas, con el pulso cardíaco por la nubes, al igual que la presión, y temblando.

—Porque… —dijo el espectro con una alo de furia e encorvando los dedos de manera que parecía una garra. — Porque… —repitió y tardó un tiempo en contestar pero al final lo dijo, junto con terminar de apoyar su mano en el hombro de Uchiha—, ¡me cambiaste por ese estúpido de Kiba Inuzuka! —gritó como si fuera un rezongo.

El brillo fantasmal desapareció, por lo que la visión terminó quedando como si fuera una persona más, sólo que transparente. Mas no le inspiró tanto miedo de esa manera. Y como utilizó la voz que utilizaba cuando estaba vivo, Uchiha logró reconocerlo.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Uzumaki, Naruto? —preguntó para cerciorarse de no haberse confundido de persona.

—El único e inigualable, por eso mismo me ofende tanto que ese Kiba sea mi reemplazante —dijo con un aire ofendido y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—O sea, que como todavía no saqueas mi tumba, no tengo motivos para estar aquí, ¿eh? —le contestó con un aire que oscilaba entre la burla, la ironía y la seriedad.

Sasuke no contestó la pregunta, en el fondo sentía que eso era verdad y que lo que había dicho era verdad, por eso es que no comprendía la llegada de su ex socio ahí.

—No te lo tomes tan en serio, no has cambiado en nada aún —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sentándose frente a él.

Ambos se vieron de frente, porque el único vivo se acomodó y recobró la compostura, aunque ni el más cuerdo del mundo podría estar completamente tranquilo hablando con un fantasma y un fantasma que pudiera tener mucho rencor hacia uno.

—Estoy aquí para advertirte…

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

—Pues si me dejaras terminar, ¡te lo habría dicho hace un rato! —contestó.

—Perdón.

—Ahora te disculpas, lo que hace el hecho de saber que soy un fantasma —dijo utilizando en la última palabras la voz fantasmal que había asustado a su ex amigo durante las escalera.

Sasuke simplemente tragó saliva y después Naruto comenzó a reírse, pero luego se puso serio de nuevo.

—Esta noche… vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus, ellos harán que te arrepientas y cambies la horrible forma de ser que tienes…

— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de ser?! —le interrumpió Uchiha.

— ¿Es necesario que te lo explique? ¡Eres avaro, egoísta, egocéntrico y todos los adjetivos que tengan las sílabas "ego"!

—Pero tú eras igual o peor y…

— ¡Y mira como terminé! —le interrumpió Uzumaki elevando la mano y mostrándole las cadenas que caían de ellas.

Las cadenas parecían gastadas, pero al final de cada una de ellas se veían caer pesas, esféricas o algunas con formas más extrañas, pero todas se veían igual de pesadas. De un gris un tanto llegando a naranja por el óxido, el óxido que le dieron las maldiciones de la gente que todavía gozaban de la vida. El grosor de las cadenas era mucho más ancho que la muñeca de Uzumaki. No las tenía atadas, ni siquiera selladas con un candado, estaban clavadas en sus muñecas para que pudiera sentir en muerte lo que le hizo sentir a los demás en vida.

—Nunca dejaré de cargar con mi condena… ¡Nunca! Y rogué porque tú te salvaras de esta agonía. Si no cambias esta noche, tus cadenas serán peores que las mías.

—Pero…

— ¡Debes hacer lo que esos fantasmas te digan! —gritó y se levantó del piso, para pasar de nuevo a tener ese brillo espantoso y flotar hacia la puerta.

—Recuerda —comenzó a decir el fantasma mientras atravesaba la puerta—, como somos en la tierra, nos vemos en el más allá —dijo cuando sólo le quedaba en la habitación un brazo y después una mano. Ésta última, se volvió garra. Las uñas le crecieron y encorvaron, formando lo que se identifica a simple vista como zarpa.

Esa última imagen de su ex socio le hizo comprender que, si no cambiaba, iba a terminar como él. Mas no le creía del todo lo que le había dicho, ni siquiera creía que lo que hubiera visto sea realmente un fantasma. Escéptico como no hay otro, su cabeza no le permitía creer lo que para sus principios y razón era ilógico. No podía ver más allá de lo material, y lo material era su propio dinero y el dinero que le pudiera sacar a la gente que lo rodea.

Aún así… los escépticos se equivocan cuando no creen lo que sus ojos les dicen. Lo que no pueden tocar, lo que no pueden ver, los hacer ser incrédulos ante la posibilidad de que exista; pero él lo vio, lo tocó, lo sintió y ¿aún así lo cree? No cierres los ojos ante las posibilidades, Sasuke Uchiha, ábrelos y descubrirás que hay cosas que van mucho más allá de ese pequeño mundo en el que estás viviendo, donde no hay nadie, excepto tú mismo…

– – –

**Nota final: **Los fantasmas no hacen ruido, pero no importa, es un efecto dramático xD. Espero los comentarios y acepto las críticas, siempre y cuando sean con fundamentos y constructivas ^^. Por ahora no habrá mucho SasuSaku, pero tengan fe. Si conocen el cuento o al menos han visto alguna de las películas sobre él, sabrán en qué momento aparecerá nuestra querida Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de esta historia le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia está basada en el cuento "A chirstmas carol" de Charles Dickens, o sea que como aclaro todo estoy ya no estoy copiando a nadie.

– – –

_**Capítulo II: **_**El fantasma de la Navidad Pasada**

Acurrucado en su cama, las telas que adornaban algunos de los pilares de madera de las esquinas ondeaban con el soplido del viento. El agitar de las mismas provocaba algo de ruido, que en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche eran muy notorios. Mas nada hacía que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

La luz de las velas se apagó producto de la brisa fría que corría. La cera que iba cayendo de a gotas se secó y pegó a la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyada. Algunas se mantuvieron calientes un tiempo, otras se enfriaron rápidamente. Lo que tenían en común era que ya todas se habían caído y se hallaban recostadas en la mesa.

Los ronquidos del único ser viviente de la habitación eran ensordecedores, por suerte no tiene compañeros de habitación, sino éstos ya se habrían ido. La boca la abría y cerraba cual tapa de contenedor –dejando el término de la palabra a criterio del lector –. De vez en cuando daba un par de vueltas en la cama y se enroscaba en las sábanas, por lo que terminaba con la cabeza tapada por ellas.

Crujidos de las puertas hicieron que le hombre de sueño pesado abriera un ojo. Al principio no deseaba moverse, por lo que volvió a cerrar el ojo y se dio media vuelta en la litera. A unos segundos de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, sintió otro rechinido y entonces cubrió su cabeza con la almohada a fin de apagar ese crujido tan molesto que lo desvelaba a esa hora de la noche. Pero no con eso logró obtener su anhelado silencio.

La puerta siguió crujiendo. El chirrido se hacía ensordecedor. Un chirrido que no lograba ser opacado con nada de lo que había allí que pudiera generar sonido. Para hacer peor la ocasión, las velas comenzaron a rodar producto del viento que las traía y llevaba. Una a una, fueron cayendo al suelo y, una vez en él, rodaban de un lado al otro y golpeaban con algunas de las cosas, provocando aún más ruido.

Con una queja muy audible y un gruñido apenas disimulado por la queja, Uchiha se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez frente a ella, se percató de que él le había echado llave cuando entró hacía un par de horas, mas estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en el porqué del asunto. Directamente cerró la portezuela, colocó el pasador que reforzaba la seguridad de la misma y se encaminó directamente hacia su cama.

Dio un paso, pero su pie dio contra una vela, lo que hizo que resbalara, pero por suerte para él, no cayó al suelo. Se percató de que había varias de ellas en el piso, por ello se encorvó, para acto seguido, arrodillarse y ponerse a juntarlas con la cabeza gacha. Habiendo acabado, contó las velas. Eran cuatro en total, una que había traído él y otras tres que se mantenían en su habitación en caso de emergencia.

Se comenzó a incorporar enderezando su columna, después se arrodillo y fue estirando las piernas hasta quedar de pie. Una vez en esa posición, frotó su ojo derecho con la mano derecha, donde no tenía cirios. Tras hacer eso, se quedó mirando fijamente al frente. Algo le llamó profundamente la atención.

En su mesa de luz, de donde habían caído los objetos, había uno más que él no recordaba haber traído o haber tenido en ese lugar. Lo más curioso de esta quinta figura de cera era que se mantenía con una pequeña llamita a pesar de que el viento ondeaba las sábanas con fuerza. Es más, ni siquiera ondeaba la llamita, era como si estuviera aislada de todo el contexto que la rodeaba. Tampoco se derretía, no había ni una sólo gota de cera corriendo por el contorno circular. Todas estas cosas le llamaron profundamente la atención a Uchiha.

Dejó lentamente las cuatro cerillas en el suelo, apoyadas contra la pared para que no se fueran de un lado al otro por el viento. Luego se encaminó hacia donde estaba el quinto cirio. Lo primero que hizo estando parado frente a su mesa de luz fue arrodillarse y soplar la llama. Para su sorpresa, ésta no se movió ni medio centímetro y siguió ardiendo. Su fuego era de un rojo candente, un poco de amarillo se podía distinguir entre tanto rojo así como también un poco de naranja que se producía de la mezcla entre el rojo y el amarillo o quizá no, pero al menos así parecía.

Llevó su mano a la mesa. Después la fue acercando lentamente hacia la vela. Lo que buscaba era tocarla para ver si era real o no, pero ni siquiera llegó a sentir el calor de la misma cuando escuchó una voz dulce, infantil, casi tan apacible que no le hubiera sorprendido a alguien. Pero como era de noche, en medio de todo ese silencio y estando en una habitación completamente cerrada y en donde era imposible que alguien pudiera entrar, le puso la piel de gallina.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu —le dijo la misteriosa voz.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer al escuchar esa expresión, fue encoger sus manos y girarse bruscamente para poder contemplar a dueño de la vocecilla. Pero su sorpresa fue extraña al ver que no había nadie detrás de él. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Entrecerró los ojos y pensó haber imaginado la voz. Después de todo, estaba cansado, podía imaginar cualquier cosa. Se volvió lentamente a la mesa, donde esperaba encontrar la misteriosa vela para poder seguir comprobando si era producto de su imaginación o si de verdad existe objeto como ese que tenía en frente. Empero no pudo seguir haciendo eso, gracias a que ya no estaba allí.

—Tu cama es bastante cómoda —dijo de nuevo la vocecita que le había hablado antes. Sólo que esta vez provenía del frente suyo. Por ello elevó la cabeza y miró sobre su cama. Encima de ella había alguien, un niño para ser precisos.

El pequeño estaba sentado, balanceando las piernas de adelante hacia atrás y con los brazos estirados de manera que las manos estaban apoyadas sobre el colchón. Poseía una gran sonrisa, pero le faltaba un diente, por lo que parecía que tenía una pequeña ventanita en ella. Lo miró con sus dos ojitos color rojo, mas no era un rojo vivo, sino uno más bien pálido. Algo de transparencia se podía contemplar en ese par de ojos, algo que le pareció familiar, pero que no pudo saber precisamente dónde los había visto.

— ¿Có… cómo entraste aquí? —le preguntó un tanto titubeante, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo desde lejos.

—Ah… —dijo llevando una de sus manos al mentón y poniendo una cara un poco más seria, como si estuviera pensando —, ¿por la ventana es una buena respuesta? —completó con un sonrisa aún más grande que antes.

— ¿La ventana? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para el niño.

—Sí —le respondió parándose en la cama y dando un salto hacia donde estaba él. Pero no cayó en el suelo, pues levito y dio contra el techo, desde allí se empujó con las manos y terminó parado delante de Sasuke.

El sujeto, completamente atónito, no comprendía qué era ese niño que tenía en frente. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al comprobar que, efectivamente, se podía ver el resto de su cuarto atravesando su cuerpo, ese niño era transparente. Se le vino a la mente lo que le había parecido la visión más horrible y loca que hubiera tenía hacía unos minutos. El fantasma de su difunto socio le había visitado y advertido sobre los hecho que le sucederían, pero él no le creyó del todo. Ahora se arrepentía y sabía que sólo podía haber una explicación medianamente lógica.

—Soy el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada —siguió diciendo el niñito —, pero tú puede que me conozcas con otro nombre…

— ¿Otro nombre? —preguntó el hombre algo confundido.

—Sí. Dime, ¿te recuerdo a alguien? —le siguió diciendo el niño.

Uchiha se pasó la mano por la frente y se preguntó si de verdad ese niño existía. Mas recordó con exactitud que Naruto Uzumaki le había dicho que vendrían tres fantasmas. Lo más seguro era que si ese niño entró por la ventana y no es como una especie de mago que aparece y desaparece, él debe de estar diciendo la verdad y ser el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada. Esto último sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Sí, ése niño es el espíritu, pero ¿a quién que conozca se parece? Le es familiar su cara, sus ojos, su cabello castaño… ¡El cabello! Lo que más resaltaría en medio de una familia con todos morochos. Tras recordar la foto familiar de hacía unos buenos años atrás, logró deducir el nombre…

— ¿O… Obito? —vaciló, puesto que tenía un poco de miedo de equivocarse.

— ¡Exacto! —gritó con suma felicidad. —Me parecía muy extraño que te hubieras olvidado de mí —contestó tras dar un suspiros.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? —contestó casi ofendido el hombre —. Eras mi primo favorito, y eso que tenía muchos; eras el más agradable.

—Pero si olvidaste al resto de tus amigos, ¿por qué no habrías de olvidar a tu pariente lejano?

—Yo nunca tuve amigos —protestó el hombre con indiferencia.

— ¡Claro que tuviste! —interrumpió el fantasma antes de que Sasuke siguiera hablando. —Tenías amigos, pero tú no los querías ver como tales.

El hombre le ignoró, es más: volteó la cabeza como símbolo de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le dijera el espíritu. Al ver esto, Obito sintió que no era valorado, esto le hizo enfadar, pero se contuvo por no maltratarlo verbalmente. En vez de ello último, se cruzó de brazos y se paró delante de la mirada del hombre, de manera tal que él no pudo esquivar su contemplación.

—Pues si no lo recuerdas, haré que lo recuerdes.

Tras decir esas palabras, elevó una mano y señaló la ventada. Ésta última se abrió y un ventarrón se hizo presente en la habitación, de manera que el cabello del dueño de casa se movió un poco. Le revolvió el cabello, sin embargo, pese al frío que hacía, no se estremeció. Estaba completamente asombrado del poder que podría tener un fantasma.

—Vámonos —indicó el niño mientras le tomaba de la mano y le hacía saltar hasta la ventana.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Acaso planeas matarme? —preguntó muy asustado, siendo que estaba en un segundo piso.

—A tu pasado. Y no, no planeo matarte —contestó tironeándolo hasta la abertura.

— ¡Yo no pienso saltar! —gritó Uchiha, soltándose de la mano del niño.

—Ah —dijo como un rezongo el fantasma. —Eres muy cobarde —comentó con los brazos cruzados.

En cuestión de milisegundos, el espíritu tomó del brazo al hombre y, girando sobre sí mismo, lo lanzó por la ventana. El grito estruendoso del sujeto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el fantasma recibiera las críticas de sus compañeros espectros, por haberlos despertado antes de lo previsto. Es decir, que su grito despertó a los muertos, haciendo realidad lo que todo el mundo le decía a los niños pequeños para que se quedaran callados.

Al caer, su cuerpo chocando contra la nieve se sintió como un golpe apagado con una almohada. La forma de su entidad quedó plasmada en la nieve, como si una figura de metal cortara el blanco del suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio observado por los ojos color rojizo del espíritu. De inmediato se incorporó y se sentó.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el hombre con intriga mientras miraba hacia todos lados, sin reconocer las casas que estaban a su alrededor como las de sus vecinos.

—Estamos en tu escuela, en vísperas de navidad —respondió Obito señalándole con el brazo la ventana que tenía adelante.

Uchiha se acercó a la misma y contempló dentro. Había una enorme sala, algo gastada por el uso y por el pasar de los años. Pero no sólo las paredes opacas estaban gastadas, sino también los pupitres, cuyos rastros de garabatos se hacían notorios. Sobre éstos últimos se sentaba un niño.

El sujeto abrió grande los ojos tras encontrar en ese pequeño un cierto parecido con él mismo. Para su sorpresa, él poseía una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que no recordaba con tanta facilidad. Sus pensamientos negativos habían logrado nublar todo lo feliz que había tenido su infancia, pero ahora comenzaba a recordar que todo lo que le había dicho el fantasma era verdad: había olvidado a sus amigos.

Vio al niño levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por la misma, saludó a un hombre de tez morena y con una cicatriz en el ojo, en ese momento lo recordó, él era su maestro. Cuando atravesó la puerta, se encontró con otro personaje ya conocido para él. Un muchacho unos cuantos años mayor, pero con una gran similitud entre sus facciones y las suyas. El niño lo abrazó y el otro lo levantó con sus brazos, como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se habían visto.

Obito sonrió al ver la cara de nostalgia de Uchiha. Comenzó a pensar que quizá había una salvación para un hombre avaro como él. Sintió alivio de poder comprobar alguna expresión significativa en el rostro de ser tan inexpresivo.

El pequeño Sasuke tomó de la mano a su hermano y juntos caminaban hacia su casa. Iban contando los infinitos copos de nieve que caían e Itachi le colocaba los guantes a su hermanito, porque el frío le estaba congelando los dedos. Estaban en eso cuando pasaron junto a unos niños.

—Es Sasuke —dijo una niña rubia, con ojos celestes, después de dar un suspiro —, es tan lindo…

—Sí, lástima que sea tan antipático —comentó el otro niño que se hallaba al lado de ella.

— ¡Cállate, Shikamaru! No puedes hablar de antipatía —regañó la rubia al castaño, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ino era un comentario —se excusó Shikamaru mientras se sobaba la cabeza —. La verdad, no sé qué le ves de lindo…

Los dos niños siguieron discutiendo, ninguno de los dos sentía que podía darle la razón al otro. Y es que ellos siempre se llevaron como perro y gato, nunca estaban de acuerdo en algo. Un Sasuke adulto contempló la escena con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pese a ello, su mirada se posó sobre otra persona. Una niña sentada sobre una roca, que observaba al niño que iba con su hermano. Su cabello rosa le hacía recordar las mariposas que, cuando tuviera unos trece años, sentía al verle; lo inquietas que se comportaban sus manos cuando su mirada chocaba con la de esos ojos.

Los dos niñitos se mantuvieron discutiendo hasta que otra niña, igual de enamorada que Ino, se levantó de la roca sobre la cual estaba sentada y caminó hasta el par de hermanos que yacía parado a unos metros de ellos.

—Sasuke —llamó. Éste la miró y la saludó con la mano, después con las palabras:

—Hola, Sakura —dijo con un aire de inocencia.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a jugar con nosotros un rato? —ofreció la niña con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Sasuke y volteó la cabeza hacia su hermano.

Un refunfuño general de los varones logró ser escuchado por los dos Uchiha, mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dejó ver en los labios de las femeninas del grupo. Itachi logró ver las expresiones de estos críos, pero comprendió que no eran más que simples pensamientos que no iban con maldad hacia su hermanito. Las niñas se sentían atraídas por Sasuke, mientras que los niños sentían envidia hacia él porque por su culpa no podían acercarse a la niña que les gustaba. Pero el mismo Itachi había sido de estos últimos, por lo que los comprendía; además, una vez que los juegos comienzan los enamoramientos y la envidias eran dejados de lado y suplantados por los deseos de victoria y superación.

—…Hermano —dijo Sasuke pidiéndole permiso a Itachi para que lo dejara partir con el grupo de niños.

Los ojitos de cachorro que mostró Uchiha en ese momento hubieran logrado conmover a todos, inclusive al del corazón más duro. Como Itachi era una persona normal y con razonamiento que sólo le permitía conmoverse con lo que realmente le convenía conmoverse, decidió dar una contestación a su pequeñín pariente.

—Ve; yo te esperaré aquí.

—Pero… ¿y papá? —preguntó temeroso el niño.

—Descuida, yo me encargaré de él —respondió con una sonrisa. Y es que de no ser por Itachi, Sasuke no podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

— ¡Gracias, Itachi! —respondió abrazándolo, prácticamente, colgándose del cuello de su hermano mayor. —Eres el mejor hermano del mundo…

Esa última frase retumbó en los oídos del adulto Sasuke, que se le hallaba apoyado en uno de los desnudos árboles. La mirada confundida observaba con un semblante casi al borde de la lágrima. En ese momento comenzó a preguntarse porqué dejó que la amistad que mantenía con su fraterno quedara reducida a la más fría indiferencia. Mas la respuesta no la logró encontrar en esa fracción de segundo.

Recordaba las veces que Itachi se había interpuesto entre él y su padre para que el golpe no le diera. Siempre había tenido problemas con sus padres, quienes se mantenían sumamente estrictos con él. Con su hermano mayor eran el doble de estrictos, pero éste último había reaccionado a tiempo para poder defender a sus dos hermanitos. Pues su última hermana había sufrido con mucho pesar las reprimendas por el simple hecho de desear juntarse con niños en vez de con niñas. Sus padres eran prejuiciosos y muy pocas veces se mostraban caritativos, quizá de allí salió su avaricia creciente.

El Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada vislumbraba la escena desde la rama del árbol donde Uchiha estaba apoyado. Con una pierna flexionada, cuyo pie se apoyaba en la rama y la otra pierna balanceándose en el aire, sonrió con cierta ironía. Siendo imposible que se guardara esa frase para sí mismo, colocó las manos en la rama y se sujetó, de manera que al tirarse hacia adelanta y quedar colgado boca abajo, no se caería.

—En esta época sí querías a tu hermano —comentó con la cabeza delante de la de Uchiha. Éste se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás.

Obito sonrió, soltó las manos, se balanceó y cayó de pie frente a Sasuke, aunque dándole la espalda. Después se giró con una sonrisa enorme, más de burla que de alegría.

—Ves que sí tenías amigos —dijo por fin. El hombre sólo se mantuvo mirando al frente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi nostálgica. Pero Obito no se quedó callado con eso, sino que continuó: —Y no sólo muy buenos amigos, sino una amiga muy especial —apuntó mientras se quedaba mirando a la niña que le había invitado a jugar en aquel momento, o sea, a Sakura.

Uchiha estuvo a punto de decir alguna palabra, pero en ese instante el escenario se fue desvaneciendo. Era como si las nubes hubieran bajado desde los cielos y se hubieran esparcido por los árboles despojados de hojas. Las plantas se desvanecían, se nublaban, desaparecían dando paso a nuevos edificios. Casas de ladrillos se mostraban delante de ellos, pero sólo Sasuke parecía sorprendido, puesto que el fantasma se mostraba tranquilo.

—Recuerdo este lugar —dijo de repente Uchiha.

— ¿En serio, viejo olvidadizo? —respondió el niño. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y le miró con ira, pero de inmediato el espíritu se arrepintió por haberle dicho viejo, ya que no es tampoco tan viejo. Sólo estaba maltratado por su permanente seño fruncido y su poca tendencia a sonreír.

—Es el Ichiraku Ramen, donde yo trabajé en mi adolescencia —completó la idea Sasuke, ignorando las disculpas de su pariente ya muerto.

—Exacto, más precisamente, es vísperas de Navidad en el Ichiraku Ramen —aclaró el espectro haciendo un círculo en la ventana del lugar y desempañando el vidrio con ello.

Uchiha se acercó al vidrio y vio como en el interior se desarrollaba una fiesta. La música sonaba gracias a una banda improvisada de música popular. Pese a que muchos de los jóvenes se encontraban bailando, algunos estaban parados a un costado, comiendo, bebiendo o simplemente charlando. Uchiha estaba entre estos muchachos, hablaba con Uzumaki Naruto y ambos compartían ideas sobre lo que podrían hacer juntos en un futuro.

Unas muchachas de un costado hablaban con cierta simpatía, pero la mirada de una de ellas se desviaba en dirección al par de hombres mencionados anteriormente. La niña de cabello rosa había crecido para convertirse en una flamante muchacha. Las amigas de la misma, rieron un poco y tras varios sonrojos por parte de la señorita, lograron empujarla a que fuera a hablar con Sasuke.

Con cierto titubeo, Sakura logró acercarse lo suficiente al muchacho como para que éste se percatara de su presencia. A pesar de que no lo demostraba constantemente, a él le resultaba sumamente atractiva la muchacha. Había algo en ella que le parecía muy distinto a las demás chicas de su pueblo, es más, algo la hacía superior al resto de las jóvenes que había conocido. Por eso es que sentía que no habría inconveniente en que fuera ella quien interrumpiera su charla con Naruto. Éste, al ver que una joven se acercaba a él, se despidió y se adentró en el grupo de jóvenes que bailaban para sacar a la pista a alguna chica que desee hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —saludo en un principio.

—Igualmente, Sasuke —saludó ella mirándolo con ojos seductores.

Un rezongo se escuchó por parte de Ino, quien se había convertido en mejor amiga de Sakura. Ino esperaba que ambos compartieran más que un simple saludo, por lo que no verlos o escucharlos hablar o bailar le resultaba sumamente molesto e irritante. Por esto último caminó hacia el uno de los muchachos más cercanos y lo tomó del brazo, para poder hacer que le ayude en una artimaña que planeaba hacer.

— ¡Ino! —gritó el muchacho mientras era jalado por la muchacha. — ¿Enloqueciste?

—No. Ahora cállate Shikamaru —respondió la chica mientras lo jalaba y le iba diciendo su plan.

El Uchiha ya adulto, contemplando desde la ventana y recordando los sucesos de esa noche como si hubieran sido ayer, comprendió el porqué de las acciones de esa velada.

—Con que fue todo obra de ella —dijo por lo bajo, tras repasar una y otra vez los hechos. Una risa se filtró de sus labios serios.

—Supongo que esto lo recuerdas —dijo el espíritu risueño.

—Sólo observa…

La pareja se contemplaba mutuamente, las miradas penetrantes de los ojos oscuros de él y claros de ella, dejaban traslucir la pasión que corría por sus venas. Los corazones de ambos latieron con gran fuerza, con gran rapidez y agitación, pese a no ser parte de algún movimiento físico, como el baile. Aunque todos estos síntomas de enamoramiento se hacían presentes en sus organismos, ambos estaban separados uno del otro por, por lo menos, medio metro.

Sakura no podía sacar tema de conversación, se sentía abrumada por la mirada de él. Pero con toda la timidez que le invadía, alguien la empujó. Algo o alguien hizo que su cuerpo cayera hacia delante logrando así el acercamiento de ella hacia él. Por primera vez, las manos de ambos se tocaron y entrelazaron los dedos.

Desde la ventana, Uchiha pudo comprobar que a Ino le debía el primer contacto con su amada. Una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Obito sintió como el corazón de su pariente se iba ablandando y mostrando más sentimientos, aunque no era suficiente para poder conformarlo, pues sólo aprendió a ver con ojos tiernos y dulces a quienes antes había odiado, todavía no aprendía a apreciar a los que no conocía pero tienen necesidades.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo ella avergonzada. Él le respondió, pero inmediatamente, ella logró ver sobre ambos a un muérdago. Al ver que Sakura miraba hacia arriba, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con la hojita.

—Un muérdago —comentó el muchacho.

—Sí —respondió Sakura.

Los dos se miraron, un sonrojo les invadió. Sentían mucha vergüenza de que la gente les mirase, o simplemente de hacer lo que sentían y deseaban. Finalmente, quizá por un impulso de sus cuerpos o un arrebato de ambos, se acercaron hasta terminar en un beso. Desde la ventana, el beso era claramente opacado por la imagen de Shikamaru sentado sobre uno de los estantes, sujetando una caña de pesca en cuya punta del cordel se podía apreciar el muérdago colgado.

—Lo que hago por ti, Ino —decía entre dientes el joven, criticando a su amiga.

La risa se hizo presente en los dos espías de la ventana. A pesar de eso, los deseos de Uchiha de algún día volver a ser como era antes opacaban el buen momento que ambos estaban teniendo. En cuanto terminaron de reír, se hizo el silencio. Los dos se miraron y se separaron de la ventana.

—Que tiempos… —dijo nostálgico Uchiha. — ¡Oh, Sakura! Una flor muy bella…

—Lástima que eso no te duró para siempre —comentó el espíritu tras suspirar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a esto —dijo y estiró la mano. En ese instante, el ambiente cambio y se vieron parados frente a la oficina de Uchiha. Él abrió grande los ojos y comenzó a pensar en qué recuerdo estaban, porque no lo recordaba.

Sasuke se acercó a la ventana del lugar, en ese momento se vio a sí mismo con unas monedas en la mano izquierda, una pluma en la derecha y con unos papeles delante de él. Pero lo más importante era que, en medio de un despacho nuevo y con un reloj cucú que sí funcionaba, estaba parado, al lado de la silla del jefe ocupada por sí mismo, Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le señalaba varias cosas en los papeles. Los dos se miraban y sonreían como si hubieran encontrado una mina de oro. Se sentían muy felices, sumamente felices.

Obito se adelantó y husmeó a través del vidrio. Inclusive él observaba con curiosidad la escena, pero en el fondo conocía qué es lo que pasaría unos segundos después. Al recordarlo, negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista. Uchiha notó ese acto, pero pese a lo mucho que le preguntó por el motivo de su actitud, el fantasma se negó a contestarle. Prefería que su "compañero de viaje" contemplara con sus propios ojos la fría verdad que él mismo había creado.

Al momento en que Sasuke, decidido a conocer el motivo de su estadía allí, se disponía a amenazar al espíritu, la puerta del estudio se abrió, haciendo sonar la campañilla que en un principio poseía la puerta. Ingresó en al departamento una muchacha con ojos color verde que eran apenas vistos por culpa de la cantidad de abrigos que llevaba encima. Se quitó la bufanda y el gorro al entrar en la habitación, lo que permitió que tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki pudieran contemplar los cabellos rosas y largos que se desplegaban por su cuello. Pese a ello, los dos observaron con indiferencia.

—Sasuke —llamó la muchacha mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Cuando la vio parada delante de él, Uzumaki se alejó y se colocó al lado de la pared junto a la puerta. Desde ahí, el rubio fingió mirar por la ventana, colocándose delante de ella y dándole la espalda a la pareja.

Al no poder ver adentro, Obito tomó a Uchiha del brazo y lo hizo atravesar la pared, de manera que ahora podía observarlo todo en primera fila y sin la distancia imaginaria que le proporcionaba el vidrio transparente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —preguntó el jefe de la inmobiliaria mirando los papeles y desviándole la mirada.

— ¡Llevo años esperando! ¡¿Ya decidiste cuándo nos casaremos?! —gritó enojada la chica mientras golpeaba la madera del escritorio con sus puños.

Sasuke suspiró, elevó la mano y, tomando las de Sakura, las quitó de la mesa. Luego dejo de jugar con las monedas y contempló a los ojos de la mujer. Ésta se quedó esperando la respuesta de su última pregunta.

—Oh, no —dijo en voz baja uno de los observadores invisibles anticipando lo que iba a pasar posteriormente. Uchiha suspiró después de decir eso.

— ¿Cómo te digo esto? —dijo para sí mismo Sasuke sentado en el escritorio, tras juntar las manos. —No nos casaremos…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero tú lo prometiste! Dijiste…

— ¡Ya sé!…lo que dije —interrumpió el hombre antes de que la mujer se exasperara peor. Acto seguido se levantó de su silla y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella. —Mira… nuestro casamiento sería muy… inoportuno.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues tu familia está en quiebra y…

— ¡Lo solucionaremos juntos! —interrumpió la muchacha.

—Déjame terminar. Tu familia está en quiebra por lo que me vendieron su casa para pagar sus deudas.

Obito abrió grande los ojos y contempló a Uchiha. No podía creer que haya sido capas de una cosa así. Sabía que eso era lo que le diría, pero el sólo verlo delante de sus espectrales ojos, hacia que sintiera un profundo resentimiento hacia el hombre que supuestamente debía salvar.

— ¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida la chica. Su cara reflejó la estupefacción que provocó la noticia. Su cuerpo se puso flácido y unas pocas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos —. Pero… ¿dónde vamos a vivir?

—Sé que es duro —comenzó a decir Sasuke mientras giraba junto con la chica y, tomándola de un hombro y empujándola por la espalda, la conducía hacia la puerta —, pero debemos entender que la vida es así…

A medida que se acercaban, Uzumaki abrió la puerta de manera que Sasuke y Sakura pudieron pasar por la misma y terminar parados en el umbral de la abertura.

—Además —dijo Uchiha una vez la hubo soltado, dejado en el escalón del pórtico e ingresado en el umbral de la puerta —es supervivencia del más fuerte, y no te gustaría perjudicarme, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente y se giró, dándole la espalda, pero en ese momento recordó algo que tenía que decirle: —Ah, Sakura, feliz Navidad y ten—comentó dándole la bufanda y el gorro y cerró la puerta frente a la cara de la chica.

Sakura miró en sus manos las cosas, no se las colocó y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Después dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones para poder seguir camino rumbo a la casa que antes había sido suya. Tras estar buscando trabajo en el extranjero y volver sin nada, darse cuenta de que tendría que vivir en la calle era muy chocante para ella. Lloró todo el camino calle abajo.

Dentro de la oficina, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los dos, prácticamente, estafadores. Miraron la suma de dinero que harían con la casa, que ya tenía un futuro inquilino a quien le irían subiendo la renta hasta que ya no pudiera pagar más y así harían con el resto de las casas de su propiedad.

—Sasuke, amigo, sí que sabes tratar a las mujeres —felicitó Naruto a su socio. —Pero, ¿ella no significaba mucho para ti?

—No, simplemente no —respondió sínico.

La escena se desvaneció y los dos espectadores inmateriales aparecieron en medio de la calle. Uchiha tenía la cabeza gacha y pensaba que no podía haber echo eso, se veía muy cruel visto desde afuera. Lo mismo pasaba con Obito, pero éste no habló, sino hasta que el hombre hubo levantado la cabeza. En ese instante intercambiaron miradas.

—Eres horrible —dijo Obito —, sínico, inhumano. ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar en la calle a esa pobre criatura?!

Sasuke no respondió.

—O cambias, o me aseguro tu viaje al infierno —comentó finalmente el espíritu y desapareció.

Por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha sintió pena, compasión y culpa. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y, por el simple hecho de no sentirse tan orgulloso como antes, se arrodilló en el piso, y ahí se quedó. Sintiendo, no lástima por sí mismo, sino por Sakura y por su hermano. A ambos les olvidó, les dejó pagando los platos rotos de su avaricia, les dejó de lado porque ni siquiera quería gastar en hablarles. Pero en el fondo sabía que ahora él no significaba nada para ellos, por lo que no iba a componer nada que haya hecho en el pasado.

– – –

**Nota final:** El final del primer encuentro con uno de los fantasmas que le había dicho Naruto. Vieron que sí apareció Sakura? xD Aunque sinceramente me siento mal por poner de esa manera a Sasuke, les agradecería si a ustedes les gustó leerlo así y con un pequeño comentario me convenzo de haberlo hecho bien o mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje de esta historia le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia está basada en el cuento "A chirstmas carol" de Charles Dickens, o sea que como aclaro todo esto ya no estoy copiando a nadie.

– – –

**Capítulo III: El fantasma de la Navidad Presente**

Sin siquiera pensar en el porqué, ya que después de unos minutos, Uchiha se puso de pie. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se quedó quieto. No pensaba en nada que no fuera el deseo de regresar a su cuarto. Una sensación extraña le invadió, como si quisiera gritar, volver el tiempo atrás para poder seguir con su vida tal cual la había hecho.

Una ventisca helada le recorrió el cuerpo. Sintió como su cabello se hacía para atrás y el cuerpo se le congelaba. Por unos momentos, pensó que todo era un mal sueño y que iba a despertar en unos minutos, pero nada de eso pasó. Todavía podía ver en su cabeza la imagen de Obito Uchiha diciéndole que era el Fantasma de la Navidad Pasada. Mas recordaba que no podía tocar las cosas en ese entonces, ahora que él no estaba volvió a ser una persona más del montón, como siempre lo había sido.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante. Al hacer ese movimiento, escuchó a sus espaldas otros dos pasos. La nieve se hundía bajo las suelas de los pies de él y de quien lo seguía, provocando así un sonido parecido al que provocan las hojas al ser pisadas por los niños en otoño. Dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien, siguió caminando; siguió sintiendo los sonidos de las pisadas haciendo eco de las suyas. Se detuvo de repente, las pisadas cesaron.

Movió un pie hacia la derecha, cuando escuchó el sonido de la nieve bajo su pie, se detuvo a oír si la pisada de su seguidor seguía su movimiento. No oyó ningún paso detrás, por ello pensó que todo había sido su imaginación y siguió caminando. En cuanto hizo eso, volvió a oír los pasos, por lo que se detuvo. Rápidamente se giró, para poder así sorprender a su perseguidor. La sorpresa llegó cuando comprendió que no había nadie detrás de él. Volvió a girarse y delante de él vio parados a dos niños, en realidad, a una niña y a un niño.

Los dos niños vestían como indigentes, las ropas remendadas con parches cuyos hilos se notaban fácilmente y los pies descalzos, por lo que se les hundían en la nieve, y el cabello mal peinado y sucio. La niña tenía la cabeza gacha, de manera que los ojos no se le alcanzaban a ver, pero resaltaba mucho su cabello bordó; el niño miraba a un solo lado y el cabello plateado le tapaba el otro lado de la cara.

Sasuke los miró por un tiempo, pero al momento de rodearlos y seguir caminando derecho escuchó las pisadas, se giró nuevamente y no encontró nada, al darse vuelta se encontró con los dos niños otra vez. Seguían parados en la misma posición, por lo que él sintió que debía de decirles o hacer algo para establecer contacto con ellos.

—Hola —saludó a los dos pequeños, pero no recibió respuestas. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los dos se encogieron de hombros, y la niña elevó la mirada. Uchiha pudo contemplar un par de ojos color bordó y resaltantes en su rostro. Parecían dos perlas o quizá dos incrustaciones porque no se le notaba la pupila. En un principio se asustó, pero después se animó a que el otro niño le mirase. Por ello colocó una mano en el hombro del pequeño y, con palabras suaves, casi dulces o rozando la burla, le hizo girarse. Después le destapó la otra mitad del rostro y con ello comprobó un ojo rojo sangre que le miraba fijamente. No tenía pupilas tampoco, y si las tenía no se le notaban. Con él sí apartó la mano, pero al hacerlo, el niño se la sujetó impidiendo que la alejara de él.

—No te vayas, ¿por qué me miras así? —dijo el niño, pero Uchiha no le respondió. — ¡Contéstame! —gritó, abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza como intentando mirarlo con su ojo bueno.

Al no tener respuesta se acercó a él sin dejar de sujetarle la mano y presionarla hasta el punto de dejarle las uñas marcadas en la piel. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza, sentía como si se le fuera a salir por la boca. Y más aún cuando el chico le empujó con brusquedad y abrió la boca mostrado un grupo de dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

— ¡Contéstame, contéstame, contéstame! —decía mientras se acercaba y Sasuke se alejaba, producto del temor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no obtendría una respuesta, el niño dio un salto e intentó abalanzarse sobre Uchiha, pero no lo logró ya que la niña lo sujetó del brazo y tiró hacia su lado. Eso hizo que el infante soltara al hombre y cayera al suelo al lado de la niñita.

— ¡¿Qué haces, tonta?! —gritó el niñito. Volvió a mirar a Uchiha y se le acercó a toda velocidad, como si fuera una fiera, se le lanzó encima y lo derribó. Al verlo cerca de él cayó en cuenta de que las uñas del niño habían crecido y parecían las de un animal.

Colocó las manos en el rostro del chico, para tratar de alejarlo, pero no lo logró. La niña comenzó a respirar con rapidez y a gritar como si fuera un gato quejándose, después movió las manos como en círculo o como un pájaro que quiere volar, casi como un ataque.

En medio del revuelo una luz iluminó a Uchiha por detrás, de manera que no pudo ver de dónde provenía semejante brillo. No obstante con esto, el niño se alejó de él, dando un salto; y la niña dejó de gritar cayendo al suelo arrodillada.

Sasuke se levantó y se quedó sentado en el piso, contemplando a los dos pequeños mirar con atención a la luz que sobresalía detrás de su cabeza. Ante esto, se dio media vuelta para poder ver la procedencia de tal irradiación. Detrás de él pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre que caminaba hacia donde estaba él. Por el aspecto que traía, no debería de tener más años que él y, por la luz y el hecho de que flotaba a medio metro del suelo, era un fantasma. De inmediato se le vino a la mente qué fantasma podía ser: el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente.

Más allá de todo lo que pudiera pensar en ese momento, al verlo parado delante de él y, prácticamente, protegiéndolo de los dos niños extraños, además del brillo, reconocía en su figura a un integrante más de su familia.

— ¿Uchiha, Shisui? —dijo para poder comprobar su teoría.

—Veo que me reconociste —respondió el fantasma mirándolo y colocándose a un costado —. También veo que conociste a Kakashi y a Rin o dicho de otra forma, Ignorancia y Necesidad, respectivamente.

— ¿Ignorancia y Necesidad? —repitió con extrañeza y confusión.

—Sí, necesitas ambas para ser un completo egoísta, como lo eres tú —sentenció el espíritu.

— ¡Yo no soy ni ignorante ni necesitado! —replicó Sasuke.

— ¿No? ¿Acaso no eres ignorante cuando vienen a pedir a tu puerta y tú los ignoras, como bestia sin razonamiento de la necesidad del otro? —contestó mirando al niño, que estaba sentado como si fuera un animal furtivo a la espera de la presa. Pero después prosiguió: — ¿Acaso no es necesidad cuando buscas sin cesar dinero para poder satisfacer el vacío de tu corazón, que sólo se puede llenar con una cosa que no puedes ver por tu ignorancia?

Con esas palabras de su parte, Uchiha no pudo replicar nada. Como no tenía palabras para agregar, Shisui decidió seguir con su explicación:

—Yo soy el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente, Shisui Uchiha, como tú bien dijiste.

Shisui giró la cabeza para observar de nuevo a los niños. Cuando el niño gruñó y ella le tomó de la mano, notó que su pariente vivo sólo había entablado conversación con Kakashi.

—Menos mal que sólo dijiste algo a Kakashi —comentó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Averígualo. Llámala por su nombre: Rin.

Eso mismo hizo y se acercó a la niña, que lo miró con ojos lastimeros, lo que hizo que él sintiera pena por ella. Al tocarle la cabeza y volverse al fantasma reclamando que le explicara cuál era el problema, éste sólo le señaló a la niña que contemplaba como el hombre había quitado la mano de su cabeza.

—Lo quiero —dijo Rin a modo de capricho. — ¡Lo quiero, dámelo!

— ¿Qué quieres? —respondió Sasuke.

— ¡Eso, lo quiero! —gritó la niña antes de entrar en berrinche y comenzar a verse como el niño, en ese momento Kakashi la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él.

— ¿Qué quieres, tonta? —preguntó el niño.

— ¡Eso! —gritó ella.

En ese momento comenzaron a discutir hasta terminar en arañazos, así como también en mordiscos. Uchiha se quedó petrificado ante la actitud incoherente de los dos pequeños, se alejó un poco de ellos y se acercó a Shisui, quien rió un poco y le acercó a él, mientras separaba a los dos niños salvajes.

—Eso pasa con la Necesidad y la Ignorancia: se pelean entre ellos porque la Necesidad quiere algo que la Ignorancia no puede darle porque lo ignora y por ello se atacan mutuamente. Es un círculo vicioso que vas a corregir.

Uchiha se quedó mirando a los dos niños salvajes mordisquearse y arañarse, hasta que Shisui los detuvo y los dos corrieron calle abajo hasta perderse en la loma que hacía la misma y se perdían en la nieve dando gritos estremecedores. En el fondo se conmovió y una sensación de frío le invadió el cuerpo, no comprendía el porqué, pero tenía miedo de que lo que dijo el fantasma fuera real. El temor de que la ignorancia y la necesidad se estuvieran albergando dentro de su corazón le hizo sentir un fuerte rechazo contra sí mismo. Quería evitar a toda costa la más mínima posibilidad de que Kakashi y Rin danzaran dentro suyo, por ello contempló al espectro hasta que éste le dirigió la mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo corrijo? —preguntó Uchiha con el semblante serio.

—…Sígueme —respondió la aparición estirando la mano hacia el costado. Al hacer eso, el entorno comenzó a ponerse nublado, lleno de neblina como cuando Obito lo llevaba a otro lado para que viera las distintas escenas. —Veremos la navidad de tus allegados, para que tomes conciencia de ellos y de lo que tú necesitas —explicó el espíritu con aire solemne.

Uchiha sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente cómo la niebla le impedía ver siquiera el piso. Concentró su vista en el suelo, en el suelo que tenía bajo sus pies, que se cubría de niebla y le impedía comprobar sobre qué estaba parado. Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que quizá lo que vaya a ver no sea tan amigable como había sido en su primera "retrospectiva". Simplemente, se preparó para ver lo peor, algo malo o algo que sea igual de ridículo que los dos niños anteriores.

En cuando el fantasma le dijo que abriera los ojos, Uchiha lo hizo pero con un miedo muy extraño. Nunca había sentido la sensación de que no iba a disfrutar lo que viera. Al abrirlos, esperaba encontrar un paisaje lúgubre, algo feo, algo malo, algo que… haya sido su culpa y sea todo lo anterior. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrar eso. Es más, se encontró parado frente a una casa llena de adornos, el verde de los árboles navideños que adornaban el jardín delantero de la vivienda, las esferas rojas, verdes, amarillas, celeste y de demás colores resaltaban en medio del verde del pino alto que era la "celebridad" del jardín.

Abrió grande los ojos, no podía creer semejante lugar para visitar y demostrarle alguna lección. Pero después de pensar unos segundos, mientras observaba, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba: ese era el mejor lugar para aprender algo. Lo más seguro era que esa gente que vivía ahí dentro, sí vivía sin la Necesidad y la Ignorancia y eran más felices que él. Además de demostrarle que la gente buena ni siquiera toma importancia a la gente como él. Se deprimió un poco por pensar eso, no obstante no lo demostró.

— ¿Quién vive aquí? —preguntó con indiferencia Uchiha al espíritu.

— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú? Asómate a la ventana —respondió Shisui.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se acercó a la casa. Como no poseía ventanas delanteras, giró por un costado, hasta que encontró la ventana trasera, al lado de la puerta de atrás. Cuando miró por la misma, se sorprendió al no encontrar nadie. No había nadie en la parte de atrás, pero podía ver la mesa puesta a través de una de las puertas que daba a la galería.

La mesa navideña era algo modesta, pero no le faltaban adornos. Un mantel rojo, adornado con algunos ángeles tocando instrumentos, se hacía presente a todo lo largo y ancho de la tabla de madera. Un centro de mesa dorado y con algunas flores reales, o sea, no de tela, se ensalzaba sobre el mueble dándole la armonía que faltaba en tan bonito lugar. Algunas guirnaldas colgaban de las paredes y unos cuántos carteles de "Feliz Navidad" o "Dios los bendiga" o demás con frases similares, asomaban por la pared.

Antes de colocar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Uchiha olió un aroma a pavo que se le hizo agua a la boca. Se detuvo antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento, mas en ese instante sintió una mano en el hombro. Dirigió la vista a una de sus manos y comprobó lo que había imaginado antes: podía ver a través de ella. Ahora era un fantasma invisible, al igual que el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente.

—Ahora puedes entrar tranquilamente —comentó Shisui mientras ingresaba él primero, atravesando la puerta como todo espectro. Sasuke le siguió con la curiosidad en la mente.

Caminaron por el pasillo principal para poder comprobar que al otro lado de la mesa estaba una mujer arreglando la misma, con un hombre que la sorprendió, abrazándola por la espalda y acariciándole el vientre, que estaba un tanto más hinchado de lo normal. Y es que la mujer estaba embarazada de unos pocos meses, pero eso Uchiha ya lo sabía, puesto que identificaba a las dos personas y se preguntaba dónde estaba la tercera.

La pareja era nada más y nada menos que sus parientes: TenTen, la hija adoptiva de su hermana fallecida, y su esposo, Neji Hyuga. Él sabía que su hermano iba a pasar las fiestas con ellos, por eso se preguntaba dónde estaba él.

—Me parece que poner las servilletas en triangulo no va acorde con la decoración —dijo la mujer mientras se apartaba de los brazos del hombre para reacomodar las servilletas.

—Yo creo que… —comenzó a decir su esposo, pero ella lo interrumpió:

— ¡Un cuadro chueco! —gritó TenTen y pasó al lado de él para poder acomodarlo. Cuando lo colocó de la manera exacta, Neji la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él. —No creo que debas de molestarte demasiado, todo está perfecto —dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

—Es que quiero que todo esté completamente perfecto cuando llegue mi tío Sasuke, bueno… si es que viene claro —dijo ella tras un suspiro de resignación.

Uchiha se sorprendió al pensar que su sobrina adoptiva –dado que él siempre recalcó esta característica de ella–, se preocupara tanto sólo por el hecho de que él fuera a cenar con ellos. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza significar algo importante para ella, por lo que mucho menos para su esposo.

En ese momento se le vino a la mente el momento en que su hermana adoptó a TenTen. La niña que parecía la más débil de todo el orfanato y cuyos padres murieron en un accidente en tren cuando volvían de transportar su cargamento. La niña que a Itachi le había provocado la primera lágrima, al igual que él había logrado sacar la primera sonrisa de ella. La pequeña que él había considerado una molestia, por el hecho de que lo atosigaba con abrazos y con sonrisas, actos y hechos, para poder llamar su atención.

Uchiha nunca había querido del todo a esa niñita, siempre la había considerado como alguien que estaba "de colado" en su familia y que había llevado al colapso de la misma. Pues cuando su hermana, apoyada por su hermano mayor, decidió adoptarla, sus padres no aceptaron tener a alguien que no fuera de su misma sangre vinculada con ellos. Lamentablemente, recuerda que él también apoyó la decisión de alejar a sus hermanos de la casa familiar. En ese momento se sintió mal por haber tomado una decisión tan ridícula.

—Y pensar que esta chica, a la que tú mandaste a la calle, junto con su madre, tú hermana, aún sigue esperando a que la acompañes a la cena de Navidad —dijo Shisui moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Uchiha sólo bajó la suya. No tenía nada que decirle. —Todos piensan en ti en esta casa…

—No todos —interrumpió el hombre, haciendo referencia a Neji, quien no había mostrado mucho interés hasta ese momento.

Antes de que el fantasma pudiera responderle, Neji habló del tema, casi como percibiendo lo que hablaban los dos fantasmas.

—Te preocupas mucho por ese pobre hombre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, él necesita de una familia… Está muy solo —respondió ella con un suspiro, mientras miraba de reojo la mesa.

—Lo sé y comprendo lo que debe de sentir en estas fechas —siguió diciendo Neji, al tiempo que corregía el cuadro que su esposa estaba a punto de corregir. Al verlo en esa acción, TenTen se rió y después añadió:

— ¿No que no había que preocuparse tanto?

—Sí, pero el cuadro realmente estaba chueco —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre. Los dos rieron un poco.

Con el sonido de las risas de sus parientes, los pensamientos de Uchiha se sentían sumamente negativos. Se comenzó a preguntar cómo había podido evitar a personas como ellas. Se sintió culpable por la situación en la que pondría a esa mujer al notar que él no vendría a la cena.

Shisui sonrió al ver la cara de su familiar, mas no podía dejar que notara eso, puesto que podría tomarlo como algo malo hacia su persona.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. La ventisca entró en la sala, pero por suerte no derribó ninguno de los adornos de la casa. La figura de la persona que abrió la puerta se hizo presente en medio de la sala y contempló a la pareja, muy cerca uno del otro y riendo.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Itachi al verlos.

— ¡No! —dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se separaban y se ponían un poco rojos. Itachi rió ante la situación y se adelantó hacia ellos.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo el hombre y les entregó una caja medianamente grande. TenTen y Neji la tomaron entre los dos y la abrieron con mucho cuidado una vez la hubieron puesto sobre la mesa. Debajo de la tapa de color verde del cofre encontraron un reloj.

Uchiha reconoció ese reloj. Era mediano, con un cucú dentro que sonaría cada una hora y mostraría su canto con cada número que avanzaba. Bajó la cabeza y sintió un pesar por haber mantenido su reloj en mal estado por tanto tiempo.

—Tío, es muy lindo —dijo TenTen—. ¿Verdad, Neji?

—Sí, es bastante lindo —corroboró él.

—Todos los miembros de la familia Uchiha tienen un reloj como éste, tu tío Sasuke y yo tenemos uno —respondió Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Recuerdo esa tradición —recordó en voz alta Shisui.

Cuando sacaron al reloj de la caja, y lo pusieron en hora, Neji se paró sobre una silla, quitó un cuadro viejo y lo colocó allí. Los tres se quedaron mirando por un tiempo las manijas que contrastaban con el blanco por unos segundos. La sonrisa en los rostro de los tres conmovió mucho más de lo que penaba a Sasuke, quien deseaba estar presente físicamente en ese momento y pedirle perdón a su sobrina.

— ¿Vendrá el tío Sasuke? —pregunté TenTen.

Itachi bajó la cabeza, lo cual interpretaron como un no. La sonrisa radiante de la mujer se apagó en ese momento. Simplemente suspiró con decepción y emitió un escueto "ah, bueno". Neji la miró con ternura y sintió un poco de lástima, no sólo porque TenTen se había esforzado mucho pensando que este año iría a pasar la noche con ellos, sino porque Uchiha iba a pasar otra noche de Navidad solo y alejado de su familia. Por más que no fuera el ser al que más quería, deseaba darle otra oportunidad.

Una vez que el silencio se hizo presente en medio de las tres personas, humo negro comenzó a salir de la cocina. Un olor extraño, horrible, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a la nariz del mayor de los hombres.

— ¿No es el pavo? —dijo Itachi olfateando.

— ¡Oh, no! —gritó TenTen y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Los dos hombres le siguieron de atrás.

Para cuando logró apagar el fuego que empezaba a desatarse en el horno, la mujer sacó al ave del mismo. Estaba algo chamuscada, negra y un par de pedazos se quedaron pegados a la olla, más allá de eso, ella sonrió y mostró la comida.

— ¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó la mujer. Los demás rieron con mucho entusiasmo. Todos se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron. Tras decir sus oraciones, empezaron a comer.

— ¿Ves? Sí tienes una familia que se preocupa, pero tú lo niegas o…

—…lo ignoras, lo sé —siguió diciendo la frase que había sido comenzada por Shisui.

—Pero no son los únicos que te recuerdan —dijo el fantasma.

— ¡Claro que sí! Mis hermanos son la única excepción —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ja, ¿quieres apostar? —preguntó desafiante mientras elevaba los brazos—. Hay gente a la que has dañado más y no sólo te recuerda, sino que pide por tu bien…

De nuevo la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse. Esta vez, Uchiha no se asustó ni se sintió como la vez anterior. Era como si nada le sorprendiera con ese viaje. No creía en lo más mínimo lo que le había dicho el fantasma, no podía creer que alguien pidiera por el bienestar de quien le había causado daño. Es más, él no lo haría, no lo haría nunca.

Cuando la imagen volvió a ser tan nítida como lo había sido hacía un par de minutos, se encontró parado delante de una casa. La misma no tenía nada importante, no había movimiento en ella, es más, ni siquiera parecía estar habitada. ¿Acaso visitarían a alguien que él haya dejado en la ruina total? En ese momento repasó la gente a la que le había hecho eso, pero no encontró a alguien que tuviera esa casa. No parecía haber sido de alguien rico, por lo que, conociéndose a sí mismo, no habría aceptado una casa tan fea, de seguro se la habría dejado a la persona y extraído todo el dinero. Pero no encontró a nadie con esa descripción en su mente.

Miró a Shisui, que estaba flotando a su lado, pero mirando hacia otro. Antes de preguntarle qué hacían allí, dirigió la mirada hacia donde se dirigía la del espíritu. Al hacerlo, logró divisar en medio de la calle, a una pareja que caminaba de la mano. Los dos llevaban guantes y la chica una bufanda, mientras que él un gorro.

Los dos hombres, sin ser vistos por el hecho de ser transparentes, siguieron a las dos personas. Éstas doblaron por una calle y llegaron a su destino: una casa de dos pisos, bien adornada y con unas pocas luces en las ventanas. Se pararon en el pórtico y tocaron el timbre. Los "fantasmas" se acercaron a la pareja y esperaron a que les atendiera. La curiosidad de Uchiha estaba por las nubes, pero por alguna razón no preguntó de quién era esa casa.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó una voz femenina dentro de la gran casa. Uchiha abrió grande los ojos y reconoció la voz, por eso se acercó a la puerta y colocó la mano en la misma, pero la atravesó cual espectro.

La puerta se abrió y del interior una mujer de cabello rosa invitó a pasar a sus dos invitados. Para Sasuke, la sonrisa que traía le hizo sentir una gran nostalgia. Sintió que el corazón se le partía y que no podía haber hecho que esa chica se alejara de su vida como lo había hecho.

—Feliz Navidad, Sakura —saludó la mujer mientras se quitaba la bufanda y abrazaba a su amiga.

—Igualmente, Ino —correspondió la dueña de casa.

El hombre que venía con ella se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero. Después Ino le dio su abrigo y él, con un quejido lo colocó junto al suyo. Posteriormente caminó hacia la mesa servida en el centro del salón; una vez parado delante de ella, estaba a punto de tomar una de las patas del ave en medio del tablero, cuando escuchó unos pasos provenir de la escalera. Era el dueño de la casa. De inmediato, dejó esa actitud, se giró hacia el hombre y le saludó:

—Hola, Sai. Yo no quería…

—Feliz Navidad, Shikamaru —comentó interrumpiéndolo y caminando hacia donde estaban las mujeres, para poder saludar a la recién llegada.

Sasuke contemplaba desde la puerta con la mirada gacha. Podía ver a sus viejos amigos en la sala divirtiéndose y recordó que él ya no sería admitido en esa casa. Desde que Sakura conoció a Sai, prácticamente dejó de hablarle, hasta que la relación entre ambos se terminó. Ahora comprobaba que ella seguía hablando con sus amigos y que él era el único desligado de esa parte de sus conocidos.

Una vez saludados, los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa. Tras decir sus oraciones, comenzaron a comer. Shikamaru fue el primero en servirse y es que tenía mucha hambre. Había estado trabajando en la constructora desde hacía un tiempo y decidió trabajar en Navidad para poder tener algo de dinero extra. Ino sonreía y hablaba un poco con su amiga, a quien veía casi todos los días, puesto que había emprendido un trabajo en el hospital pediátrico de la ciudad, el mismo en el que trabaja Sakura y en donde Sai es el director general.

— ¿Y para cuándo el casamiento? —preguntó Ino con curiosidad y dándole un leve codazo a su amiga.

—Ah…, bueno —empezó a titubear ella.

— ¿Se van a casar? —preguntó al aire Uchiha, algo deprimido para ser sinceros.

—Pues, sí. Tú perdiste tu oportunidad, déjala ser libre de elegir a alguien más —respondió fríamente Shisui.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —dijo Sasuke, pero se interrumpió. Después siguió hablando, ya pasando de un tema a otro—. Me mentiste, nadie se acuerda de mí en este lugar… Es más…

—Sólo calla y observa —interrumpió Shisui mirándolo de una manera poco amigable. Uchiha, no muy convencido ya, siguió observando la escena.

— ¿Por qué titubeas? —continuó preguntando la rubia con una risa casi burlona.

—Es que —dijo la otra chica mientras sujetaba un collar dorado y con una perlita adornada con oro y plata colgando en su cuello.

El silencio se hizo presente y Sai desvió la mirada. Shikamaru e Ino contemplaron el objeto, reconociendo su procedencia y asumiendo que Sai también era consiente del porqué ella lo tenía allí. Nunca se lo había sacado desde que lo consiguió, nunca había olvidado el motivo, el lugar ni a la persona que se lo dio.

Uchiha miró anonadado, no podía comprender que ella todavía poseyera el collar que le regaló con el primer sueldo que tuvo de haber trabajado con Naruto Uzumaki. Negó con la cabeza sin comprender el comportamiento de ella, ¿acaso todavía lo apreciaba?

—Sakura creo que…

—… Debería olvidarme de él, ¿verdad? —siguió diciendo Sakura interrumpiendo a Ino.

—Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado —comentó Shikamaru cortando la carne que tenía en el plato y haciendo que ésta saliera del mismo y diera a parar al platillo de Sai, quien ignoró lo que había pasado con mucho esfuerzo y le entregó de vuelta la carne, con un tenedor. Shikamaru se sonrojó y rió como un niño que comete una travesura.

—No, no lo he olvidado todavía —sentenció Sakura. —Es que… él era muy diferente del resto.

—Sí, es peor que el resto de los hombres. Es avaro, mentiroso, traicionero…

—Está muy solo, él se aísla demasiado —interrumpió Sakura, defendiendo a Sasuke de los ataques verbales de su amiga, a quien le encanta hablar y sobre todo criticar.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero no es excusa para ser como es —comentó Sai, quien no había dicho palabra alguna en esa conversación sino hasta ese momento.

—Sí, pero… yo sé que puede cambiar —siguió con ánimo Sakura.

—Aún así, recuerda que Sai fue el que te ayudó en tu peor momento —recordó Ino.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso mismo me casaré con él cuando él lo disponga.

—Que será este fin de año —siguió diciendo Sai, para la sorpresa de los invitados y la risa de la anfitriona.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? —dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

—No lo sé —rió la mujer. Aunque en realidad había sido para evitar que todo el vecindario se enterara de su compromiso. Su mejor amiga no sólo era eso, sino la más chusma del barrio.

—Pues no importa. Mis mayores deseos a ti y tu prometido —comentó Ino.

—Igualmente a ustedes —dijo ella y llevó la mano al collar que le había dado Uchiha.

—Sí, también para Sasuke Uchiha —comentó la rubia ya resignada.

—Quisiera hacer algo por él —dijo la mujer de cabello rosa.

—Invítalo a comer algún día, si no viene es porque no quiere volver a vernos —propuso Ino.

—No es mala idea, antes de casarme lo veré —corroboró Sakura.

—Gran conquista, Sai —felicitó Shikamaru al director del hospital, mientras estiraba la mano y apretaba la del hombre. Los dos sonrieron y la noche se tornó mucho más cálida que antes. Pero no fue lo mismo con los dos invitados invisibles.

Uchiha se sintió como le peor hombre de todo el mundo. A pesar de que él mismo se había propuesto olvidarla y hacer como que no la conoció y lo logró muy fácilmente, ella no había hecho lo mismo, es más, se preocupaba por él.

Quizá si no hubiera sido como había sido antes hubiera encontrado en ella una compañera realmente valiosa, pero no quería ponerle valor monetario como si fuera una cosa. Había descubierto que Sakura significaba más que sólo una mujer a quien le había quitado su casa y destruido su vida, descubrió que hubiera deseado que sea ella quien lo acompañe en el resto de su vida. Suspiró y se dirigió a Shisui.

— ¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó al fantasma. Ver la escena le era muy doloroso, no quería seguir viendo eso.

—Recuerda que esto lo hiciste tú sólo, nadie te obligó a provocar esto —comentó a modo de advertencia el espectro.

—Lo sé —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—Bien, pero hay una cosa que debo mostrarte antes de que termine mi tiempo —dijo le fantasma e hizo que la imagen cambiara nuevamente.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza e inspiró, esperando a que todo lo que siempre pasaba antes de una transportación pasara.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, buscando evitar que la sensación de vacío se apoderara de él. El espíritu notó esto, pero sólo sonrió y miró al frente. Una vez que hubieron llegado a donde quería llevarlo, le indicó que abriera los ojos y mirara a su alrededor. Al hacerlo, Uchiha se vio parado en medio de uno de los barrios más pobres de su país. Se giró y comprobó que la calle principal no estaba lejos de allí, por lo que dedujo que este barrio no estaría muy lejos de su oficina.

Las casas de su alrededor estaban maltrechas, ya que estaban mal pintadas, algunas ventanas tapadas con tela colgada, simulando cortinas, intentaban evitar que el frío atravesara hacia la vivienda. También poseían ladrillos que se habían salido de su lugar y yacían en el suelo, dejando un pequeño hueco en la pared que había sido oculto con un poco de cemento. Un viento corrió y le heló lo poco que tenía por ropa, pero se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro dejó de sentirlo. Se miró las manos como una reacción ante la falta de sensibilidad física, notó que podía ver el suelo a través de ellas. Miró al fantasma personificado de su pariente, que estaba al lado suyo, éste también le miró.

— ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? —preguntó Uchiha con cierta curiosidad.

El fantasma simplemente estiró la mano y señaló a un hombre que caminaba con una bolsa grande a cuestas. Daba los pasos con dificultad, hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera. Tocó a la misma con golpes suaves y débiles; una muchacha abrió y le indicó que pasara mientras le ayudaba con la bolsa. Los dos observadores avanzaron hacia la puerta y la atravesaron, de manera que pudieron ver el interior precario de la vivienda. Unas cuantas sillas se encontraban alrededor de una mesa grande, pero con unas patas más cortas que otras.

Antes de que Uchiha dijera algo, unos niños pasaron corriendo delante de ellos en dirección al hombre que había traído la bolsa y se le abalanzaron encima, tirándolo al piso. Atrás de los dos pequeños, venía caminando un niño que avanzaba rápido, pero no corría. Cuando el pequeño llegó a donde estaban los dos niños, se detuvo delante del sujeto; acto seguido estornudó. La mujer le preguntó si se había resfriado a lo que le contestó que sí, por lo que le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que al día siguiente irían a ver al médico.

— ¿Quiénes…? —comenzó a decir Uchiha, pero se interrumpió por los ladridos de un perro que venía corriendo y se tiraba encima del hombre, junto con los dos niños. Las risas se hicieron presentes en medio del clima alegre que se veía. Después de esto, prosiguió a decir: — ¿Quiénes viven aquí?

—Pensé que ya sabías —respondió Shisui mirándolo con extrañeza. —Aquí vive él —dijo y de inmediato el hombre de la bolsa grande se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y evitaba que le vieran el rostro: era su empleado.

— ¿Kiba Inuzuka? —preguntó casi alarmado Uchiha.

—Sí, él vive en este lugar y esos son huérfanos que viven con él hasta que alguien los adopte, porque no tiene orfanato debido a que cierto avaro compró el terreno para venderlo al doble de su precio a un extranjero que colocó un local de ropa —respondió el espíritu con su mirada acusadora en la pupila.

—Pero no es mi culpa que él eligiera tener a esos niños si no contaba con los recursos para mantenerlos —sentenció el hombre.

—Si no los hubiera traído a su casa, en este momento estarían en la calle —dijo Shisui casi como un reto hacia Uchiha. —Además, su novia también venía de ese orfanato, por lo que le dio pena que lo cerraran y sintió que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Uchiha no respondió, se quedó sin palabras para retrucar lo que le había dicho Shisui con anterioridad. Simplemente se quedó contemplando a las personas cómo reían mientras Kiba se levantaba con dificultad y se paraba junto a su novia, dándole un beso en los labios para saludarla, puesto que no lo había hecho. Los niños rieron un poco, pero después se calmaron y fueron directamente a la bolsa que traía el muchacho.

Los dos infantes más rápidos abrieron con la misma velocidad la bolsa, mientras su otro amigo esperaba a un lado. Una vez que el saco se hubo abierto, los ojos de los tres se quedaron perplejos al ver colores en ella. Habían tres juguetes, uno para cada uno.

El rojo predominaba en el tren de madera con el techo verde, mientras que el amarillo adornaba el acoplado del camión ubicado en un costado de la bolsa. Para la única niña de la casa, una muñeca estaba presente; de ojos oscuros y cabello naranja, justo como el de su dueña.

Los niños tomaron cada uno de los regalos y de inmediato, tras alegrarse mucho y esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, deshicieron la sonrisa y le miraron con intriga.

—Pero… Kiba, ¿podías comprar estas cosas? —preguntó el niño con más energía que había allí.

—Sí, ¿podías? —inquirió la niña.

—Konohamaru, Moegi —dijo Kiba tras dar un suspiro y arrodillarse, para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de los niños. Luego siguió diciendo: —ustedes no se preocupen…

Los dos sonrieron, pero el último niño estornudó y siguió mirando con intriga a sus hermanos adoptivos. Segundos después estornudó nuevamente, a lo que la mujer le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara. Pero el niño, primero miró el objeto y después a la mujer.

— ¿El médico no saldrá caro, Hinata? —preguntó con un as de desilusión en su voz.

—Como dijo Kiba, no te preocupes, Udon —respondió la chica y le regaló una sonrisa.

Los cinco se encaminaron a la mesa redonda ubicada en el centro de la sala pequeña. Los niños dejaron sus juguetes al lado suyo, aferrándose a ellos como si fueran su mayor tesoro, y eso que Kiba los había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.

En cuanto los tres pequeños se hubieron ubicado, Hinata llamó a Kiba para pedirle que le ayudara con algo en la cocina. Por supuesto, esto sólo fue una excusa para poder hablar con él a solas, es decir, sin que los más chicos estuviesen presentes. Kiba, adivinando que era ese el motivo, caminó hacia donde estaba ella y se detuvo delante de la cocina.

Los fantasmas le siguieron en silencio. Sasuke comenzaba a comprender el motivo de las tardanzas de su empleado, por las cuales le había descontado buena parte de su sueldo. En ese momento se sentía horrible por haberle hecho algo así. Los dos se situaron delante de la pareja. Kiba mantenía la cabeza gacha y miraba al otro lado.

— ¿Cuánto gastaste? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, supongo que no mucho, pero… —empezó a decir Inuzuka. Buscaba esquivar la respuesta, pero no lo lograría.

—Por favor, dímelo —dijo ella bajito y con cierta timidez encima.

—Todo mi sueldo —respondió a lo que se escuchó el suspiro de Hinata. Ella no esperaba que hubiera sido todo eso, pero pensó que los tres chicos valían la pena. Además, mantenía la fe de que todo se iba a solucionar.

—Al menos todavía tenemos el mío —comentó ella. Ciertamente su sueldo tampoco era mucho, pero pensaban que podrían llegar a subsistir con él.

—Perdón…

—No importa, ellos lo valen —dijo y sonrieron.

Tras terminar de hablar ella sacó una olla pequeña, en la que había logrado cocinar un pollo pequeño. Kiba sacó una ensalada conformada por tres hojas de lechugas y tres rodajas de tomate. Por último, él llevó un bollito de pan con el pensaba tendrían suficiente para la cena.

Una vez sentados, los adultos repartieron la comida entre los más chicos, que miraban con pena como sus platos se iban llenando mientras que los de sus padres transitorios quedaban vacíos. No querían comer, para poder dejarle a éstos últimos, pero les dijeron que comerían más tarde. Lo que nunca pasó para ser sinceros.

Uchiha bajó la cabeza, él tenía la oportunidad para arreglar esa casa y a esa familia, por más que sea transitoria. Pero antes de decirle algo al Fantasma de la Navidad Presente, el escenario cambió y le dejó con más expectativa de la que pudiera tener alguna vez. Deseaba preguntarle sobre la vida de su trabajador, no deseaba estar en medio de la calle, como estaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasó Shisui? —dijo sorprendido y miró al fantasma, que estaba más transparente que antes. — ¿Shisui?

—No te preocupes, mi momento contigo es temporal —contestó él sintiendo que se debilitaba.

— ¿Desaparecerás? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Hasta la siguiente Navidad, el próximo año volveré —explicó el espectro y tras ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Uchiha, sonrió y le dijo: —Sólo falta un fantasma, hazle caso, ablanda tu corazón e… intenta… ayudar a la gente.

Después de esas palabras desapareció dejando a Uchiha en el medio de la nada, porque a su alrededor sólo había niebla y no podía ver lo que había delante, atrás o al costado de él.

– – –

**Nota final:** Bien, ahí termina el cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra que les gustara ^^. En fin, aquí pudimos apreciar un poco más del egoísmo de nuestro querido Sasuke Uchiha, quizá estoy siendo algo dura con él, pero porque lo amo quiero que aprenda la lección xD. Igualmente, agradecería las críticas y las aceptaría si las tuvieran y si las expresaran, por supuesto, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no destructivas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de esta historia le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia está basada en el cuento "A chirstmas carol" de Charles Dickens, o sea que como aclaro todo esto ya no estoy copiando a nadie.

– – –

_**Capítulo IV: **_**El fantasma de la Navidad Futura**

La vista le era imposible de utilizar, pero el resto de los sentidos los tenía intactos. Había algo en el ambiente que le molestaba mucho. Una sensación horrible se apoderó de él. Podía ver en el aire la niebla, parecía que estaba parado en una nube, una nube que acarreaba algo que no tenía deseos de ver.

Comenzó a caminar por la neblina, el último fantasma ya debía de haber aparecido, pero no. ¿Dónde estaba? La ausencia del mismo había comenzado a molestarle. Creyó que eso era muy extraño y ese hecho fue el desencadenante para que pudiera comenzar a apreciar cómo el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le hizo moverse para poder generar calor, o al menos eso hizo pensando que así detendría ese frío. Mas al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, el frío no desaparecía ni un poco, todo lo contrario, aumentaba.

No se detuvo y siguió adelante, pero unos segundos más tarde se arrepentiría de haber hecho eso. Esbozó una sonrisa al comprobar que la niebla se iba dispersando de a poco y podía comenzar a ver por dónde caminaba. Bajo sus pies se formaron baldosas, muchas baldosas, hasta que terminó por ver la calle. Sonrió y siguió caminando. No llamó al espíritu, por alguna razón, sentía que quizá habían considerado que había aprendido la lección y que había cambiado, por lo que el último fantasma no vendría. Se conformó pensando esto y siguió adelante.

Pese a que el frío iba en aumento, la sonrisa de Uchiha no se desvanecía. No podía comprender el porqué, pero sintió mucho alivio al ver que el Fantasma de la Navidad Futura no iba a aparecer. Suspiró y se poyó en una de las paredes de las casas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Miró el cielo, era estrellado. Había una luna que adornaba el firmamento y que le iluminaba casi directamente. Contempló al astro por largo tiempo y entrecerró los ojos, el aire helado le hizo dar un escalofrío, pero no le prestó atención.

Pensó en lo que había pasado esa noche, quizá debería de hacer algo para cambiar la situación de la gente a la que conocía y había visto, pero no pensaba que él pudiera hacer gran cambio. Quizá si seguía haciendo lo mismo que siempre hizo, solo que de una manera menos "cruel" por así decirle, estaría todo bien. Eso pensó y se quedó mirando al cielo.

Tras unos segundos, no sintió más aire. El frío se había desvanecido, pero tampoco sentía el calor de haberse librado del frío. Esto lo puso en alerta; miró a un lado, había un cartel que se movía de un lado al otro, ondeando al viento. Si él no sentía le viento y el cartel se movía con el viento, sólo podía significar que de nuevo era un fantasma. Miró sus manos y vio a través de ellas, lo que confirmó lo que pensaba.

Se separó de la pared y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, acto seguido caminó calle abajo. Buscaba al espíritu que debía de ver por todos lados, pero no lo encontró. Lo que encontró fue algo distinto.

Un grupo de personas caminaba por la misma senda que él. Sasuke los miró desde donde estaba, prácticamente, petrificado por la imagen que tenía delante de los ojos. La gente estaba harapienta y de mirada apagada, pero él los conocía. Los dos mayores intentaban mantener una sonrisa, mas a la mujer se le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla; él era un poco más fuerte, pero de igual manera se quebró y abrazó a la mujer. Los tres niños les dijeron que no se preocuparan, que todo estaría bien, pero ellos tampoco tenían la fe necesaria como para mantenerla por un largo tiempo.

—Kiba —dijo Uchiha como un simple impulso de verlo en esa situación.

El chico que había estado enfermo cuando él lo conoció, estornudó. Hinata buscó en su bolsillo, pero comprobó que tenía un agujero en el mismo, por lo que no tenía ningún pañuelo que ofrecerle.

—Lo siento, Udon —dijo afligida Hinata.

—No importa —respondió Udon.

—Al menos estamos juntos —dijo Moegi abrazando a los otros miembros de su familia.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué les pasó? —dijo repetidamente Uchiha acercándose a la familia, puesto que ya no parecen ser simplemente una familia adoptiva-temporaria.

Sasuke preguntó un poco más, pero después cayó en cuenta de que ellos no lo veían, que no era más que un espectro. Por ello, conservó la compostura y se quedó callado. Los miró con temor de que él podría haberlo evitado esa situación, empero no podía hacer nada en ese momento. No comprendía cómo era posible que ellos terminaran allí, mas con ponerse nervioso no arreglaría las cosas.

Regresó por donde había venido y miró a los techos, luego llamó al espíritu como pudo y simplemente diciendo "fantasma" o "espíritu", con esas palabras pensaba que él lo reconocería. Antes de darse por vencido y dejar de gritar a quien no lo ve, la niebla comenzó a abundar, de nuevo. Pero había lago diferente esta vez: era negra. Una niebla negra y espesa, muy parecida al hollín. Algunas partículas negras cruzaron el aire, impidiéndole la vista. Agachó la cabeza y esperó un poco a que todo eso pasara. Miró abajo y se dejó llevar por el instinto para poder seguir adelante y tratar de encontrar a quien provocaba la niebla.

Pudo ver sus pies, por lo que elevó la cabeza. Los techos se veían cubiertos de nieve, una nieve oscura, casi sucia. Caminó un poco agitando los brazos para poder esparcir el polvillo y ver por dónde caminaba. En medio de los movimientos bruscos elevó la vista y vio la luna, estaba cubierta por una nube de hollín y tenía un tono muy parecido a lo que sería el rojo. La luna que se había mostrado hermosa y encantadora ahora parecía sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas. La imagen del rojo satélite y la negrura que lo cubría le hizo desear salir corriendo.

Caminó un poco más rápido, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Podía sentir como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, pero nada le hacía girar para ver si alguien le seguía. Un temor le invadió, un escalofrío estremecedor le heló la sangre. Inmediatamente después de ello, escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado casi como un susurro. Como el sonido que emiten las voces cuando están afónicas, como el sonido de ultratumba que alguna vez escuchó en una película de terror en blanco y negro, con los pésimos efectos especiales pero sin perder ese toque que hacía que el espectador se retuerza de miedo.

Elevó la vista. En una esquina, sentado con sólo una pierna colgando, se mostraba una figura negra. Negra como el carbón, desde donde salía la niebla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaba, el ser se paró y se irguió delante de Uchiha, quien petrificado contemplaba a la figura aparentemente humana. Dio un paso atrás, pero no se pudo mover más. La figura saltó del tajado, estirando los brazos cual murciélago y dejando al desplegado el ancho de la capa que traía. Una vez que cayó, Uchiha notó que tenía una máscara. Con la forma de una paleta y el color del chocolate, y con un orificio en uno de los ojos que le permitía la visión.

El hombre quiso retroceder, pero el ser se presentó antes de que hiciera algún movimiento:

—Yo soy el Fantasma de la Navidad Futura, pero tú me conoces… ¿Quién soy?

—No… no lo sé —tartamudeó Sasuke. —La máscara… —empezó a decir con algo de miedo y con la voz casi inaudible.

El hombre empezó a reír, mofándose de la imposibilidad de Uchiha.

—No importa, cuando sea el momento me verás, por ahora —dijo con voz grave, como la del villano de una película—, llámame Tobi —terminó de decir cambiando rotundamente su tonalidad para dejar mostrar una voz aguda, casi de niño.

—S… sí —asintió estupefacto Sasuke. Por momentos sentía que este era el peor espíritu que le podía haber tocado, pero de una u otra manera debería de ser o al menos estar representado por la imagen de alguno de sus parientes fallecidos. Mas él no se parecía a ninguno, esos cambios de voz y de humor eran muy descomunales, por más que sólo lo haya conocido hacía un par de minutos.

—Me imagino que habrás visto al grupo familiar que camina por allá —dijo el fantasma andando a paso lento, sin doblar las rodillas, hasta llegar al lado de Uchiha para poder tocarle el hombro y hacer que se girara y contemplara, a través de una especie de pantalla rodeada de humo negro, a Kiba, Hinata y los tres pequeños, o sea, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

Uchiha inspiró con tristeza. Pese a no conocer con exactitud cómo fue que llegaron allí, suponía que había lago de culpa de su parte. No quería reconocer que eso fuera cierto, por más que lo intuyera, escucharlo de alguien más le hacía recapacitar, en cambio de su mente le dolía menos saber la crudeza de la verdad.

Tobi les observó desde atrás de él. Por momentos, Uchiha desviaba la mirada, por ejemplo, en el momento en que vio que Kiba tropezaba y caía raspándose el codo, en esa fracción de segundo, el hombre desvió la mirada. No obstante, al girar la cabeza, encontró del otro lado la imagen que buscaba evitar. Casi como una tortura psicológica, cada vez que Uchiha desviaba la mirada o cerraba los ojos, tanto en su mente como a los costados, la imagen que quería evitar se patentizaba.

El hombre comprendió que todo eso era obra del espíritu, pero sentía temor a pedirle que se detuviera. Si hacía eso había probabilidades de hacerlo enojar y no quería ver cómo era un fantasma como él enojado. Por ello permaneció con la vista fija en la triste imagen hasta que su mente no soportó más y se giró por completo, quedando de cara al espectro.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntarías —dijo risueñamente Tobi. —Fue por tu culpa…

—Eso no puede ser —dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Como había hecho con las imágenes, Tobi se paró a su lado de manera que no pudo evitarlo.

—Odio que me niegues —dijo con la voz grave y atemorizante con que se había presentado primeramente. Después, con la misma voz, añadió —: Tú despediste a Kiba cuando te pidió dinero para reparar fundar el orfanato.

—No, eso no puede ser…

—Sí, que sí —afirmó con una voz que sonaba a la que adquirían los infames de las películas cuando ríen de los héroes porque los tienen atrapados. —Le dijiste: "No puedo tener gente como tú a mi lado" y con ello lograste eso —dijo finalmente señalando de nuevo la imagen de la familia siendo azotada por la ventisca.

—No…, no, no, no, —dijo Uchiha bajando la cabeza.

—Pero tranquilo… —comentó de nuevo el fantasma con su voz casi dulce y tomándolo del hombro. Este gesto le hizo elevar la cabeza y mirarle casi como un niño ve a su padre cuando lo regaña. Luego continuó diciendo: —Todavía nos falta ver unas cosas más.

Tras decir esa última frase, movió la mano difuminando la nube negra y haciendo que otra apareciese en ese mismo lugar. En la pantalla rodeada de humo negro se mostraron muchas figuras, todas iban y venían en una gran ciudad, donde el reloj de la torre daba el medio día del día de Navidad. Un estruendo estremeció a la gente, que no se detuvo de ir y venir de sus casas a sus trabajos y viceversa.

En medio de tantas personas ajetreadas, una de ellas resaltaba del montón por el tono de su cabellera. La mujer fue reconocida por Uchiha al instante, su amor de hacía varios años y que había renacido, se mostraba delante de sus ojos, tomada del brazo de quien él identificó como su esposo. Los dos hacían algunas compras navideñas mientras él sostenía entre sus brazos algunas bolsas con adornos para la fecha.

La sonrisa de los dos le hizo sentir que no todo era malo, que él no había hecho mal a todos. Quizá si él hubiera estado con ellos un poco de más tiempo, habría podido estar ahí disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos y no sólo como tipo resentido. Pero muy pronto el sentimiento de alegría por verla a ella feliz se desvaneció dando paso a la lástima por sigo mismo. Sentía de nuevo ese vacío que había sentido al verse sólo esas Navidades que había pasado de niño. Pero esta vez era peor, porque él había rechazado la oportunidad más valiosa de haber sido feliz al lado de ella.

Bajó la cabeza, pero no dejó de mirar. Quería ver qué pasaba entre esa pareja, que caminaba muy junta, tanto que le era imposible mirar a uno sin mirar al otro. La gente de vez en cuando los empujaba, pero ellos no se despegaban. Había algo en la sonrisa de la mujer que le hacía sentir una nostalgia tremenda. Una nostalgia que él bien sabía que podría haber evitado de no haberse topado con el dinero suficiente para volverlo ciego.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que llegaron a una plaza. En ella la gente era mucha menos de la había en las calles principales. Los dos se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fuente principal. Se tomaron de las manos y contemplaron el agua caer. Algo le pareció muy extraño en ese momento, había algo de ajeno en esa plaza, algo que no le parecía familiar.

—Eso no es Inglaterra —dijo por fin Sasuke cayendo en cuenta del detalle.

—Tienes razón, eso es Estados Unidos de América —informó el fantasma.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo un tanto sobresaltado por la noticia.

—Ellos viajaron allí porque a su esposo lo promovieron a un hospital estadounidense, y Sakura fue con él por ser su esposa —terminó de decirle el fantasma.

—Pero… ella iba a hablar conmigo, ¿y yo qué le dije? —preguntó Uchiha con algo de preocupación, pero encargándose de que no se le notase en la cara. Mas el espíritu sabía que en su mente pasaba un caudal de preguntas que él no podía responder en ese momento.

—Pensé que lo sabrías —dijo Tobi —. Le dijiste que no querías verla más y que no tenía porqué hablar con él.

—Es imposible, nunca le habría dicho eso —negó Uchiha.

— ¿Seguro? —interrogó Tobi, con su voz más gruesa, buscando hacerlo dudar y lo logró. Al ver la cara de Uchiha, decidió seguir contándole o al menos hablándole sobre lo que posiblemente habría dicho. Dado que el futuro es incierto inclusive para los espíritus como él, que buscan el mejor futuro posible dependiendo de lo que busquen en cada persona. —Una mujer a la que rechazaste en años anteriores, que no la aprecias como amiga y que no tiene dinero, se acerca ti y te pide que hablen no sobre dinero, ¿tú qué le contestarías?

Sasuke pensó y sí. Él le habría dicho eso. Suspiró pesadamente, no podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso a Sakura y ahora verla disfrutar de una Navidad con Sai le hacía caer en cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado.

— ¿Extrañas Inglaterra? —preguntó Sai mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza, después la subió rápidamente haciendo que su cabello saliera de su cara.

—Di que sí, un leve sí —dijo para sí mismo Uchiha manteniendo la confianza todavía baja en que ella le recordase. Lo único que quería era saberla feliz, saber que ella no estaba triste por su culpa. Pero por más que quisiera eso, deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que ella guardara todavía su recuerdo.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Sakura, y acto seguido lo miró a los ojos y siguió diciendo: —no, lo máximo que extraño es a Ino y Shikamaru, pero ellos vendrán de vacaciones en una semana.

—Sí, me alegra poder prestarles nuestra casa —comentó Sai con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

Los dos sonrieron y después se acercaron lentamente para hacer que sus labios se juntaran en un beso. Unos segundos después, Sakura colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y él la abrazó por la cintura. La imagen de ambos así de juntos, le hizo sentir a Sasuke lo estúpido que había sido.

—Por tu egoísmo, la terminaste perdiendo —comentó Tobi con su voz neutral, para que él no entendiera que fuera una burla o un reto, simplemente para que pensara en lo que había hecho y juzgara por sí mismo sus acciones. —Piensa que quizá tú podrías haber estado ahí, con ella, abrazándola, tocándola, sintiendo su aliento, contemplando…

— ¡Ya entendí! —gritó Uchiha hastiado de que él le recordara lo que él ya había caído en cuenta de que había perdido.

—Sólo quería que comprendieras la miseria en la que te dejó tu avaricia…

—Lo estoy comprendiendo ahora —comentó mientras contemplaba cómo la pantalla que mostraba la escena se desvanecía y se convertía en nube negra de nuevo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Lo que espíritu buscaba era que recapacitara un poco y esperaba que su misión se hubiera terminado allí. Puesto que el futuro es mucho más trabajoso que el pasado y más efímero que el presente, quería terminar rápido su labor.

Uchiha examinaba en su cabeza lo que hubiera hecho con Sakura, a dónde habrían ido, cómo habría sido su casamiento y demás. Quería cambiar el futuro, pero sabía que debía de cambiar el pasado, aunque esto último no podría hacerlo, por lo que sólo debería de cambiar el presente para poder solucionar parcialmente sus errores del pasado. En ese momento se le cruzó por la cabeza su última o penúltima pregunta egoísta.

— ¿Y yo dónde estoy en este futuro?

—Esperaba esa pregunta —dijo con voz gruesa y elevó los brazos que eran cubiertos por las anchas mangas de su traje. El humo comenzó a dispersarse mientras Uchiha cubría su rostro para no aspirar el mismo, ya que tenía un olor igual o peor al del carbón. No obstante el humo no tardó más de dos o tres minutos en dispersarse, por lo que Uchiha abrió los ojos para poder analizar el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Una vez hubo desaparecido por completo el hollín, comprobó que la niebla cubría la superficie. La nube blanca y la humedad hacían pesado el ambiente y le hacía parecer como si su cuerpo pesara el doble. Inclusive caminar le costaba. Muy pronto un olor también le impidió respirar. Era fétido y le hacía traer nauseas, que logró dominar después de un tiempo.

Sasuke se giró, para poder ver al fantasma y preguntarle dónde se encontraban. Pero no lo encontró, por lo que primero lo llamó y después caminó un poco, para recorrer el lugar. Siguió derecho, hasta tropezar con algo y no caer por todavía conservar la agilidad de cuando era un par de años más joven. Después de insultar al objeto, lo contempló bien para poder saber exactamente con qué se había tropezado.

La sangre se le heló, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que sólo se compararía con el toque fantasmagórico de un ser que no se puede palpar con las manos. Tragó saliva. Sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir más fuerte que antes y que no podría mantenerse tranquilo. La respiración se le agitó para poder oxigenar más rápido la sangre que bombeaba el corazón. Inspiró hondo, se volteó y siguió caminando, pero en todos lados se encontraba con el mismo elemento que le hacía poner la piel de gallina: lápidas.

Lápidas por todas partes. Algunas cuadradas, otras en cruz, un poco más redondas, menos, pero todas con el mismo fin. Unas tenían flores, otras no; algunas de ellas eran rojas, amarillas, blancas y de varios colores, mientras que ciertas estaban con los colores vivos y se les notaba la vitalidad, otras ya estaban marchitas y se notaba que la niebla había comenzado a hacer estrago en ellas.

—Espíritu —llamó en silencio ante la inquietud. — ¿Dónde estás? Espíritu… Tobi…

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sino hasta que identificó una sombra negra que se movía con cierta lentitud. Se acercó un poco a ella, hasta colocarse delante de la figura. Al ver la máscara en su lugar, sonrió aliviado al apreciar que no estaba solo. No obstante haberlo visto, Tobi no se detuvo y siguió caminando rodeando el cuerpo de Uchiha. Éste último lo siguió en silencio.

Caminaron un rato. A cada paso, las lápidas iban en aumento y la niebla se hacía más y más densa. En un punto, se le hizo muy difícil respirar, lo que le hacía quedarse sin aliento por la rapidez de su corazón. Cada vez se iban adentrando más y más en la necrópolis.

Unos cuantos gritos le hicieron notar que no estaban solo ellos, sino más gente que parecía al ciento por ciento viva. Algunas personas lloraban, pero no era ese llanto el que le preocupaba. Sino el llanto más apagado y constante, un llanto que sólo podría provenir de la muerte y que no sólo era triste, sino eterno.

—Ahora estás en el límite espectral, podrás escuchar los sonidos de los muertos —explicó Tobi sin mirarle a la cara. Esto le hizo caer en cuenta de que se había equivocado, estaban solos.

Uchiha hubiera deseado no oír eso último, pero no tenía de otra. O sea, que lo que escuchaba era el lamento de la gente que ya no estaba en ese mundo. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir en su brazo algo. No podía describirlo de alguna manera, simplemente era como un toque, una esencia que atravesaba su hueso y le hacía sentir algo muy extraño. Cuando miró en esa dirección, contempló como una mano se aferraba a su extremidad.

Los ojos se le abrieron grandes como platos y las pupilas se le dilataron como las de un gato. Su cara se puso pálida y su labio inferior comenzó a moverse, estaba templando. Quizá no tanto por la mano, sino por la espectral apariencia de la persona –si es que se le puede llamar persona todavía– que le sujetaba. Era un ser escuálido, su rostro no mostraba más que el pellejo que le colgaba amparado por las cuencas vacías de sus ojos que demostraban que tenía cráneo y una consistencia sólida que la cuidase. El brazo del ser era igual a su cara, escuálido y con un pedazo de piel que le caía y que se movía de un lado al otro gracias al movimiento de Uchiha para poder hacer que lo soltara.

Antes de que el ser usando la otra mano lo agarrara, Sasuke vio como Tobi se colocaba en medio de ambos. Con sólo mover la mano de un lado al otro, logró que el espectro retrocediera. El que regresaba a su tumba, lo hizo acompañado con un grito mudo que se parecía más al chillido de un pichón que llama a su madre. El corazón de Uchiha estaba muy agitado y apenas sí pudo oír ese sonido, pero le aturdió de inmediato.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Tobi al hombre. Éste último asintió y los dos siguieron caminando.

En un momento se empezó a escuchar un sollozo. Primero era como si una persona llorara sola, como si alguien se ahogara en sus lágrimas. Esto le produjo un estremecimiento. Las tumbas se hacían más y más nítidas y la niebla se iba dispersando de a poco. Esto se hizo más evidente después de que otro sollozo acompañara a coro al primero. Después otro y otro, hasta que al final se quedaron callados.

Como si fuera de la noche a la mañana, los sonidos se apagaron. Entonces ni un solo sonido se hizo presente, sólo el retumbo de los pasos de Uchiha que sonaban pesados y cansados. No podía caminar más. Las piernas le dolían y los ojos los sentía pesados, como si tuviera sueño. Pese a no bostezar, los ojos se le cerraron solos y se dio cuenta de que tenía los párpados más pesados que antes.

El lapso de tiempo que transcurrió desde ese instante hasta que Tobi lo dejó y se vio caminando solo, era indeterminado. Nadie podría haberlo calculado, pero habrán sido unos dos o tres minutos. Mas a Uchiha le pareció eterno y efímero a la vez. No podría haberlo expresado en palabras, nunca lo podría haber sentido en otro lado, ni siquiera estando con los Fantasmas de la Navidad tanto Pasada como Presente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos comprendió que se hallaba delante de una tumba. Era apenas un hueco cavado en el suelo, un ataúd se podía divisar en el interior. Sin lujos, sin decoración –como por ejemplo una tela roja, como en algunos otros que él había visto antes–, sin siquiera con una cruz dorada en el medio. Era una simple caja de madera más grande. Se paró al costado de ella y contempló adentro y alrededor. No había gente. Estaba desierto.

Algunos pasos se escucharon detrás de él, al girarse contempló la figura de su hermano. Esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, mas cuando caminó hacia él recordó que él no podía verlo. Detrás de Itachi caminaban TenTen y Neji, de la mano. También sonrió al verlos, pero ninguno lo vio y pasaron a su lado.

— ¿Cuánto les debo? —preguntó Itachi a unos hombres que tenían unas palas en el hombro y se secaban la traspiración con unos trapos.

—No mucho, después de todo no es una tumba muy elaborada —respondió uno de los hombres con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo gracias —contestó Itachi y se encaminó a la tumba.

—No es por ser malo —comenzó a decir Neji —, pero fue algo ridículo que haya guardado su "tesoro" en un banco y no le haya dado la contraseña a nadie.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. Uchiha, el menor de los dos, bajó los hombros y miró a los hombres caminar. No comprendía de quién estaban hablando, pero no podía preguntar. Sólo los contempló desde atrás y se acercó un poco más a ellos cuando se pararon al borde de la sepultura.

El viento corrió en ese momento, por lo que Neji cubrió con su abrigo a TenTen que estaba tiritando. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, después se despidieron de Itachi y se marcharon. Caminaron entre las tumbas y Uchiha pudo comprobar que no se les acercaban los demás fantasmas. Había algo parecido a un aura blanca a su alrededor, supuso que eso se debía a su corazón. Después comprendió porqué el fantasma se le había acercado tanto, él no era como ellos.

El hermano mayor se mantuvo parado junto a la tumba un rato más. Después derramó un par de lágrimas y se arrodilló. Dijo unas oraciones y posteriormente se paró. Con la cabeza gacha y llevando su mano derecha a la frente, al pecho, luego al hombro izquierdo y después al derecho, se besó su dedo índice y guardó su mano en su abrigo. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se giró y caminó en dirección a la salida.

Uchiha se acercó un poco a la orilla del hueco. La curiosidad le mandó a mirar al interior, después dirigió su vista a la lápida, pero antes de que pudiera leer el nombre del difunto, escuchó la voz alegre y casi de bufón del Fantasma de la Navidad Futura.

—Hola, Sasuke. ¿Disfrutas el panorama?

—A decir verdad, no —contestó con al voz apagada.

—Lástima, a mí me gusta…

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Uchiha lo que quería era saber quién era el dueño de esa tumba, pero la mano del espectro se lo impedía. No podía observa el nombre completo.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Tobi notando las intenciones de Sasuke. De inmediato quitó la mano y dejó al descubierto el nombre.

Uchiha leyó. Pero con cada letra su cara fue tomando una mueca de horror, algo le hizo estremecer, le dolió el estómago y tragó saliva para decir el nombre en voz alta.

—Uchiha, Sasuke…

— ¡Bingo! —dijo con voz infantil el fantasma.

En ese momento, una mano salió de dentro de la tumba y tomó a Uchiha de la cara. Las uñas de la mano huesuda se aferraron a su cabeza y le hicieron varias heridas. Ésta lo arrastró, lo sujetó con la fuerza de mil caballos y lo jaló dentro de la gran tumba. El grito de pobre hombre resonó en todo el cementerio, pero nadie lo escuchó, nadie sabía que él estaba allí.

La risa de alegría de Tobi acompañó el momento dándole un toque de dramatismo que nadie pudiera haberle dado a la escena. Antes de que Sasuke llegara al fondo y se introdujera en el ataúd, logró zafarse, pero la mano lo tomó del tobillo y no se detuvo sino hasta que su pie terminó dentro de la caja de madera.

— ¡Bienvenido! —dijo riendo el fantasma enmascarado—, hijo —agregó con su voz más grave que nunca.

— ¿Padre? —interrogó Uchiha confundido.

En ese momento, Tobi se quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro y, junto con él, un cráneo desnudo. Unos pedazos de piel se hacían presentes en las mejillas del ser, pero con una sacudida de su cabeza, se despegaron de los huesos y cayeron al suelo. Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos mostraban un rojo fuego que sólo había visto en las hogueras.

Junto con la careta, la capa se hizo atrás mostrando el cuerpo esquelético del hombre. Las manos largas y blancas –gracias al calcio–, se aferraron a la lápida para poder seguir riendo sin desplomarse dentro del hueco. En el momento en que reía, Sasuke pudo reconocer a su padre. El mismo hombre que, cuando estaba vivo, le había hecho pasar por muchas cosas para convertirlo en lo que es ahora se le presentaba para mostrarle su muerte.

Reflexionó. Su corazón se estremeció y pensó en el parecido que mantenía con su progenitor. Recordaba que él fue quien le enseñó que el dinero lo era todo, pese a eso fue él, con la ayuda de Naruto, quien descubrió cómo hacer dinero fácilmente. Si su padre en virtud de la avaricia terminó de esa manera y Uzumaki en virtud de su egoísmo y habilidad para hacer trampas terminó pagando con la eternidad sus errores, ¿a él, que tenía esas cualidades y una cierta crueldad que lo caracterizaba, qué le quedaba? Ni siquiera se animó a responder a la pregunta, temeroso de la respuesta.

No quería seguir el resto de la eternidad como sus enseñadores, además de que quería que la gente que le rodeaba en ese momento tuviera una mejor vida de la que llevaban y él también deseaba empaparse del amor que tanto tiempo había deseado. Pero mientras era jalado por él mismo hacia la muerte se dio cuenta de que nadie podría ayudarlo sino él. También entendió que él solo se había buscado ese destino y que, tal vez, se lo tenía merecido.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del hombre y en ese momento dejó de forcejear. Lo único que pedía en su interior era otra oportunidad. Sin embargo veía eso como algo muy lejano y como algo casi inalcanzable. El perdón era algo que debía de suplicar y hacer que se lo dieran de una manera muy diferente a implorar a un espíritu la salvación. En medio de su corazón, había comenzado a resplandecer un sentimiento, un deseo. Lo único que quería era corregir sus errores.

Cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo había ingresado a la oscuridad de su sepultura, se vio solo. Completamente solo, la muerte era la única salida para quien busca la soledad. La vida era para estar acompañado y él la había desperdiciado, la muerte era para vivir la soledad terrenal y la compañía celestial, pero como él sólo podía pertenecer a lo terrenal –como tobo buen materialista–, no le quedaba más que la soledad del abismo.

Miró hacia arriba. El hueco por donde había entrado se iba cerrando de a poco, con cada palaba de tierra se iba haciendo más y más pequeño. Podría haber saltado, podría haberse marchado y seguir con su vida para esperar a que la muerte le tomara por sorpresa en otra ocasión, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto y miró hacia abajo. Allí se encontró con un fuego abrazador y entonces sintió que comenzaba a descender. No lo impidió y se dejó llevar por el suelo que se movía debajo de sus pies.

Cuando bajaba, el rojo fuego se fue haciendo sombras que se mueven de un lado a otro. Se vio envuelto en sombras que lo rozaban y lo atravesaban, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerlas. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. En el momento en que los abrió la luz se vio en medio de la gran oscuridad.

La luz se volvió más y más fuerte, hasta que por fin lo segó. En ese momento, el suelo se aflojó debajo de él y la tierra, sobre la que estaba parado, se volvió arena. Se desgranó y se amontonó en pelotones, por eso fue imposible que le siguieran sujetando. Sin nada que le mantuviera erguido, cayó. Dio un grito atronador por la sorpresa, pero no por eso dejó de caer. Sintió el viento en su rostro y las paredes de piedra roja, por el calor de las llamas supuso, se fueron alejando de él. En un momento, pasó al lado de la puerta principal a través de la cual se podía divisar las llamaradas rojas, pero siguió cayendo más. No obstante, un metro más abajo, comenzó a subir con brusquedad. Gritó un poco más fuerte y después cerró los ojos al verse envuelto en una luz que tenía un tinte de entre tiste y alegre.

Un golpe seco le hizo doler la cabeza. El estruendo casi le aturde, pero no lo logró. Abrió los ojos y se vio envuelto en una sábana. Movió las manos de un lado a otro para poder zafarse del agarre de las fundas, hasta que lo logró. Pestañeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos, en ese instante se vio en su habitación y tirado en el piso, a un lado de la cama. Miró en todas direcciones y después caminó a la ventana con rapidez, la abrió y aspiró el aire.

Suspiró y se sintió aliviado, la otra oportunidad que tanto había pedido se le había concedido. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un par de hombres, uno gordito y otro más alto y con cara de cansancio, los mismos que ese día le habían pedido el dinero para los pobres.

— ¡Señores! —les llamó. Ambos lo miraron y por eso siguió diciendo: — ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Pues es… —comenzó a decir el más gordito de los dos, pero se detuvo.

—La mañana de Navidad —completó el otro, con algo de altanería.

—Genial, tengan —comentó mientras arrojaba desde su alcoba una bolsa de dinero. Siempre tenía una bajo la cama, sólo por si la necesitaba de urgencia.

Los hombres la sostuvieron entre sus manos y la miraron con sorpresa.

—Cien monedas de oro —dijo Sasuke y se introdujo en su cuarto.

Los dos personajes se miraron mutuamente, los había tomado por sorpresa, pero no iban a devolver el dinero por eso. En unos segundos, corrieron en dirección al orfanato de la ciudad mientras decían:

— ¡Gracias! ¡Feliz Navidad!

– – –

**Nota final: **Ya nos vamos acercando al final de este cuentito. Al fin tenemos la redención del pobre de Sasuke, quien no pudo pasar más agonías porque kami-sama es muy grande xD. Pero descuiden, ahora viene la parte más linda de toda la historia, por lo que espero un breve comentario como agradecimiento.

Finalmente, quiero aclarar, por si alguien se dio cuenta, porqué Sasuke podía tocar y sentir como si estuviera vivo, por si alguien no logró comprender de todo: esto es porque estaba en el límite de los muertos y los vivos, como bien expresó Tobi, por lo que podía sentir todo del mundo de los vivos y los muertos, pero los vivos no lo podían ver ni tocar, ¿quedó claro? ^^

Por último, sé que Tobi no es el padre de Sasuke, pero creí que era mejor que poner de nuevo a un Obito más grande o un Madara que ni siquiera había conocido vivo, como en el anime/manga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de esta historia le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia está basada en el cuento "A chirstmas carol" de Charles Dickens, o sea que como aclaro todo esto ya no estoy copiando a nadie.

– – –

_**Capítulo V:**_** Epílogo, parte I**

Se paró delante de su puerta. Contemplaba con una leve sonrisa a todas las personas. Una satisfacción muy extraña se le hacía presente en su corazón. En ese momento no le importó si lo que había pasado durante la noche fue o no un sueño, lo que era importante para él era que le había cambiado la forma en que veía la vida y a sus amigos, ahora sabía que sí los tenía después de todo. Sólo quería hacer lo mejor para los demás y lo iba a hacer.

Caminó calle abajo. Por lo general, iba empujando a cualquiera que se le pasara por el camino, pero no esta vez. Cada vez que veía a alguien mendigando en la calle le daba una moneda de oro, y si era un niño, le daba dos. Pensaba en ese momento que hacer el bien por los más chicos era apuntar a crear nuevas personas que no se conviertan en lo que era él. No quería crear nuevos "Sasukes Uchihas".

A medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para abrir su despacho. Por ello aceleró la marcha y se adentró en la multitud de personas. La hora se le había pasado volando y nunca había abierto tarde su estudio, esa no iba a ser la primera vez. Lo único bueno era que su empleado entraba más tarde ese día, él lo había autorizado de mala gana una semana antes. Kiba iba a trabajar después del almuerzo, por lo que no estaría afuera con el frío que hace.

Una vez que descubrió que sólo le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a donde trabajaba, se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado delante de la puerta. Aceleró el paso reconociendo la figura de su hermano allí. También vio que tenía algo colorido entre las manos. Le había comprado un obsequio. Y pensar que Uchiha lo trataba tan mal.

— ¡Itachi! —dijo a modo de saludo una vez que lo tuvo delante.

—Te traje un regalo, sé que no te gusta, pero no puedo dejarte sin nada para esta fecha —comentó el hombre con la voz un tanto apagada.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke una vez que lo hubo recibido.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos a Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano menor nunca se disculpaba o daba las gracias a menos que sea con sarcasmo o para sacar provecho. No comprendía qué le había pasado para decirle "gracias". Su primer acto fue verlo fijo, con sorpresa. En su cara había una leve sonrisa. Esto le pareció mucho más raro que antes, simplemente se limitó a asentir estupefacto.

—Lamento no tener un regalo para ti —dijo después de verle a la cara con ojos como de quien recibe su primer regalo.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Itachi sin pensarlo dos veces. No podía comprender el extraño comportamiento de su hermanito.

—Bueno… la verdad, sí —dijo Sasuke. Esto le hizo dar un largo suspiro de alivio a su hermano, pues pensó que seguía siendo igual que siempre después de todo. —Quiero ir a la cena de nuestra sobrina esta noche y no sé si tengo que llevar algo…

Esa frase le hizo quedar anonadado. La frase "nuestra sobrina" le sacó una gran sonrisa. Nunca la había llamada así a TenTen, siempre la había ignorado completamente. No podía creer que esa persona que tenía plantada en frente fuera su hermanito. No pudo hacer otra cosa que decirle que podía ir cuando quisiera y que no era necesario que llevara algo, la alegría le impedía responder otra cosa que no fuera positiva.

— ¡Ah! Y otra cosa —dijo de nuevo Sasuke, que se había quedado pensativo por unos momentos. Al captar la atención de su hermano, prosiguió: — ¿Puedo llevar a una familia más? Sé que quizá es mucho pedir, pero no puedo dejarlos sin una cena decente de Navidad.

—Yo diría que sí, pero no sé si alcance la comida —dijo Itachi algo pensativo.

—En ese caso, llevaré algo para cenar y podremos pasar la noche todos juntos —comentó con una sonrisa leve, pero significativa.

—Si tú quieres —dijo Itachi y lo miró nuevamente. Se quedó con sus ojos fijos en su hermano, hasta que éste se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke ante tanta observación.

—No sé qué te ha pasado a ti, pero lo que sea, no me lo cuentes y me alegro de que estés feliz en Navidad —dijo a modo de respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió complacido, después se acercó a la puerta de su oficina e ingresó. Itachi lo contempló un rato, después sonrió y se marchó calle arriba, en dirección a la casa de TenTen y Neji. Mientras él caminaba, su hermanito buscaba en los cajones sus bolsitas de dinero. Al encontrar lo suficiente, se marchó de su despacho.

Anduvo unas calles abajo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una juguetería. Se paró delante de la misma. La puerta estaba pintada de distintos colores, al igual que las paredes, eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y entrar en ella. Miró a todos lados, los juguetes desbordaban los estantes y los colores brillantes se hacían presentes en cada una de ellas.

Comenzó a recorrer los distintos pasillos, pese a que una mujer ofreció ayudarlo a buscar algo para sus parientes –porque ella creía que sería para algún pariente–, éste se negó. Quería darles algo que él hubiera elegido especialmente para ellos. Quería encontrar el regalo perfecto, el regalo que fuera no mejor a lo que le diera su "padre", pero que fuera significativo.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos y se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla. Algunas personas con niños pasaron a su lado o detrás de él, pero Uchiha ni siquiera se movió. Estaba sumido en la meditación sobre el regalo para los niños. Concentrado sobre qué llevarles, terminó pensando en la casa en donde vivían y lo que había visto con el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente, o con Shisui, da lo mismo cómo se lo llame. Visualizó cada uno de los juguetes que ellos habían sacado y se fijó en la sala de la casa, no había otro juguete allí. Cuando una idea le iluminó la mente, se dirigió a los pasillos correctos y agarró tres juguetes. Luego fue a la caja registradora y pagó todo.

Salió del local y se fijó en el nombre de la calle. Teniendo en cuenta que debería de recorres unas cinco o seis calles para poder llegar y que, con la bolsa que tenía la hombro, ni sus pies ni los objetos llegarían íntegros a destino, paró un vehículo. Se subió y dio la dirección al cochero, de inmediato arrancaron rumbo a la casa. Pasaron las calles y Uchiha no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la sonrisa de los niños. Ellos se iban a poner muy contestos con lo que les llevaba. En el fondo sentía una opresión en el pecho, una sensación placentera y le hacía sentir deseos de gritar de alegría y sonreír con muchas ganas, no podía comprender cómo había hecho él para vivir tanto tiempo sin esa sensación.

En cuanto vio la casa algo maltrecha de su asistente, hizo detener el vehículo y, tras pagarle al chofer y darle su propina, se bajó. Caminó un metro hasta terminar delante de la casa. Luego se ocupó de deshacer la gran sonrisa que traía, puesto que esa no era su actitud normal, sino la de un seño fruncido. Maquinó un poco en su cabeza una escena con un diálogo que le produjo una risa que le costó un poco poder pararla. Pero en cuanto lo hubo hecho, tocó a la puerta, ya que el timbre no funcionaba.

El sonido de los golpes secos hizo que la gente de adentro se estremeciera. El mayor de los hombres tragó saliva y rogó que no se tratara de Sasuke Uchiha. Pese a ese presentimiento, fue su novia quien se decidió a atender a la puerta. La abrió con delicadeza y lentitud, lo que contrastó mucho con la mirada de quien la esperaba detrás de la misma. Los ojos fijos y el seño fruncido de Uchiha hicieron que la sonrisa de ella se desvaneciera.

— ¿Aquí vive Kiba Inuzuka? —preguntó con frialdad.

Al escuchar su nombre, Kiba caminó a la puerta y vio a la figura de su jefe allí. Con el semblante igual o más duro que todos los días, se dio cuenta de que no sería bueno decirle "feliz Navidad".

— ¡Oh, allí estás!—exclamó Uchiha al ver a Kiba— ¿No piensas hacerme pasar? ¡Me estoy congelando!

—Eh… sí, señor Uchiha —contestó algo temeroso Kiba, al tiempo que abría un poco más la puerta de manera para que el hombre pudiera entrar con la bolsa y todo. Una vez que lo vio adentro, cerró la puerta.

Los tres niños, que se habían parado delante de la mesa, observaban al recién llegado con gran curiosidad. Su "padre" había llegado muchas veces diciendo cosas de su jefe, en su mayoría críticas adornadas con la tristeza de que haya pasado otro día sin que su situación cambie. Pese a eso, nunca lo habían visto en persona. Por ello su gran intriga.

—No sabía que tenías hijos —comentó Uchiha, fingiendo un completo rechazo por la situación y mirándolo con una ceja enarcada demostrando la extrañeza de la situación.

—Ellos… no son mis hijos… sólo los cuido —respondió Kiba —, ¡cuidamos! —siguió diciendo tras ver a su novia. Después siguió expresando, para poder sacar la mirada de duda de su jefe: —Ella es Hinata.

— ¿Tu esposa?

—Bueno, de hecho, no —respondió tímidamente Kiba y con un sonrojo en la cara. A decir verdad, los dos, Hinata y Kiba, estaban algo sonrojados; se tomaron de las manos y Kiba siguió con la explicación: —No estamos casados, ella es mi novia, nada más.

—Ja. Qué familia más rara —dijo, se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda, y tras dejar la bolsa en el piso, se dirigió a la pareja.

Hinata se alejó un poco cuando notó que Uchiha iba a hablar con Kiba y por lo tanto ella no debía intervenir. Se acercó un poco a los niños, pero siguió mirando a su novio, que estaba un poco pálido. Kiba temía que Uchiha le fuera a dar la noticia que más temía en toda su vida. Temía que lo fuera a despedir.

— ¿Tienes idea de a qué he venido? —dijo de repente Uchiha.

—Pues, no. ¿A qué vino? —dijo algo dubitativo su asistente.

—Vine a decirte que no vengas a trabajar más en el día, ya no trabajarás más como mi empleado —comentó con seriedad. La cara de Kiba se volvió pálida. La sonrisa que dejaba mostrar en sus labios se deshizo dando paso a una cara triste y desconcertada.

—Pero… pero… usted no puede…

Antes de que el ex empleado siguiera balbuceando, el sonido de la bolsa siendo movida se hizo escuchar en la habitación. De inmediato Uchiha volteó en la dirección en donde la había dejado, dándose cuenta de que los niños estaban arruinando la sorpresa. Pero después se relajó y pensó que quizá no arruinarían nada, pues su ex empleado estaba como él quería. La que sí se preocupó fue Hinata, que de inmediato reprendió al más ansioso de los tres.

—No, no lo reprendas —comentó Uchiha caminando hasta la bolsa. —Que vean lo que hay adentro… pero mejor yo se los muestro.

Kiba y Hinata intercambiaron miradas mientras veían al hombre caminar hasta la bolsa y al niño retroceder. En ese momento, Kiba se adelantó y comenzó a decir:

—Señor Uchiha, pensé que estábamos…

— ¡Espera un minuto! —interrumpió Sasuke—. Los niños primero.

La pareja volvió a intercambiar miradas, entonces ellos también caminaron hasta donde se hallaban los demás niños.

Uchiha se arrodilló en el suelo y después miró a cada uno de los tres, quienes ni siquiera pestañearon. En ese instante, uno de ellos estornudó. Hinata se sobresaltó un poco, pero el hombre se acercó a él y le entregó un pañuelo. La pareja estaba desconcertada, en especial Kiba, quien conocía a la perfección el carácter de su jefe y sabía con certeza que esa actitud era muy, no inusual, sino extraña, rara, incoherente. Pese a eso, en su mente maquinaban las palabras de su ex jefe, él lo había despedido y ahora se comportaba tan amable con su familia que le dejaba perplejo y sin entender nada de la situación.

—Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Uchiha mientras el niño se limpiaba la nariz y le dirigía una mirada confusa. Después el pequeño miró a Hinata y Kiba, quienes asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que debía de contestarle a la pregunta. Por ello el niño volvió el rostro al hombre.

—Soy Udon.

—Pues bien, Udon, ¿qué recibiste para navidad? —siguió interrogando.

—Un camión… El de allá —respondió señalando con el dedo el juguete que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, al lado de los otros dos juguetes de los otros dos niños.

—Es algo pequeño, ¿no te parece? —comenzó a decir Uchiha, mirando en dirección al camioncito —. Sería conveniente que lo combinaras con uno mayor, ¿o no?

—Su… supongo que sí —dijo y después volvió a estornudar.

—Uno como este, ¿qué te parece? —dijo Sasuke mientras abría la bolsa de par en par. De ella asomaron tres juguetes un tanto más grandes que los que ya tenían. Los ojos de Udon brillaron, casi como el resplandor de una pequeña estrella que se muestra al mundo por primera vez, al ver como un gran camión con un gran acoplado aparecía. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera acarrear tanto arena como nieve.

Los demás pequeños esbozaron una gran sonrisa al ver como su hermano adoptivo caminaba en dirección a su juguete. Ellos también querían ir tras él, pero no sabían si sería buena idea, dado que se podría considerar de mala educación. Pero ese miedo se desvaneció cuando Uchiha dijo que deberían ir por sus regalos, los regalos que iban de su parte.

—Pero antes —comentó cuando los dos arrancaron corriendo en dirección a la bolsa, —díganme sus nombres.

—Soy Moegi —respondió ella y corrió hasta donde estaba la casa rosa y con tejado blanco, adornados con unas pocas flores pintadas en las ventanas, para simular macetas. Era la casa perfecta para colocar a su muñeca, o al menos eso pensó Uchiha y lo confirmó cuando la niña colocó a su muñequita allí.

—Y yo Konohamaru —dijo el otro y corrió donde estaba su tren. Este tren, si bien era dentro de todo pequeño, era más grande que su tren actual. Mas en cuento lo sujetó, lo hizo andar; no llegó muy lejos, pero sintió que era lo mejor que había visto. Uchiha rió un poco y después sacó unos pedacitos de carbón de su bolsillo, los había comprado junto con el juguete, en la tienda de al lado.

—Mira esto —comentó el hombre colocando el carbón en una puertita de atrás de la cabina del maquinista, después encendió un fósforo y lo introdujo allí también. De inmediato, el tren salió andando y silbando como un tren real.

— ¡Genial! —comentó Konohamaru siguiendo a su tren. —Gracias, señor Uchiha.

—No hay porqué —dijo Sasuke y se volteó a ver a la pareja. Ambos sonreía por ver a sus niños felices, ellos nunca podrían haberles dado esos juguetes y más teniendo que llevar a Udon al médico. Sentían un gran alivio de que tuvieran algo más que sólo los viejos juegos que Kiba les regaló. No obstante, esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los ojos de Kiba contemplaron los ojos de su ex jefe, él recordó que lo acababa de despedir, por eso bajó la vista y dio un paso adelante.

—Señor, quiero saber el motivo de mi despido. ¡Hice todo lo que me pidió! —dijo el muchacho casi como una súplica.

— ¿Despedido? Yo no dije eso —comentó con cierto halo de picardía en su voz. Kiba negó con la cabeza, estaba muy confundido. Ante eso, Uchiha decidió seguir diciendo: —Dije que no trabajarás más como mi empleado, porque ahora serás mi socio, mi mano derecha, en otras palabras, el reemplazo de mi ex socio –que en paz descanse–, Naruto Uzumaki. No estás despedido.

— ¿Su socio? ¿En serio? —repitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que denotaba la alegría eufórica que experimentaba Kiba en su interior.

—Sí. Y, ¡ah!, me olvidaba: con el asenso, obtienes un aumento de sueldo y el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias, como hacíamos con Naruto —terminó de explicarle Uchiha.

— ¡¿La mitad de las ganancias?! —dijo con sorpresa Kiba y después volteó a ver a Hinata, quien tenía los ojos llorosos de la alegría. Los dos compartieron la mirada de júbilo y se abrazaron, mientras se decían el uno al otro que las cosas iban a mejorar y mucho.

La escena se mantuvo por un tiempo. Sasuke contempló a los niños riendo y jugando, al tiempo que le dedicaban algunas miradas de dulzura y agradecimiento. La pareja, ahora feliz con la noticia y felices de haber recibido a Uchiha en su casa, se abrazaba y, al finalizar, se voltearon y miraron a su huésped. Un nuevo "gracias" salió de los labios de la muchacha. Y un "no hay de qué" salió de los labios del socio de su novio, casi esposo. La alegría y la satisfacción que en ese momento experimentó él no lo podría haber sentido ni con todo el oro del mundo.

—Oh, me olvidando de algo —dijo el hombre golpeándose la frente con suavidad, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, puesto que tenía otros destinos ese día —, espero su presencia en la casa de mi sobrina TenTen para la cena que siempre realiza el 25; tengan la dirección y espero encontrarlos a las ocho, aproximadamente —siguió diciendo al tiempo que les pasaba un papel con la dirección.

—Gracias, pero… no tenemos qué llevar a la cena —dijo Kiba mientras tomaba el papel.

—No importa, sólo lleven su presencia y a los niños —dijo Uchiha, ya que él se había comprometido con su hermano.

—Estaremos allí —respondió su nuevo socio y abrió la puerta al ver que su superior deseaba irse.

—Adiós y feliz Navidad —dijo Uchiha a modo de despedida y se fue calle abajo.

—Igualmente, ¡feliz Navidad!

Caminó un poco por la calle, hasta que encontró un pequeño café. Se acercó a él y se sentó en una mesa, una vez allí ordenó al camarero un café con una factura o algo dulce para comer. Y es que su estómago había comenzado a rugir, ya que no había desayunado aún. No le comentó nada de eso a Kiba, por el hecho de que conocía su precaria situación y no iba a molestarles más debido a que en ese momento no tenía dinero para poder darles. Había dejado su dinero en casa, una parte en la oficina y no había pasado por el banco.

Comió su comida con cierta lentitud. Por su mente pasaba la imagen de la casa de Sakura Haruno, la que ahora compartía con Sai. Esa era su siguiente parada, iba a ir allá para disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho, aunque sabía que no arreglaría todo con eso. También, por más que le doliera, debía de darle sus mayores deseos para el futuro. Su amada y Sai se casarían y, quizá, se fueran de ese país, pero eso no le importaba demasiado ahora. Si el fantasma le había hecho pasar por eso y le había dado su segunda oportunidad, quería decir que hay probabilidades de que ese horrible futuro cambie.

En cuanto pagó con el poco dinero que poseí, preguntó al camarero por la dirección de la casa del reconocido director del hospital de la ciudad. La gran mayoría de la gente lo conocía, inclusive él, pero como no frecuentaba los hospitales debía de recurrir a la gente para obtener la dirección. El hombre se la dio y Uchiha la anotó en un papel. Le deseó feliz Navidad y salió del lugar.

Anduvo por la calle, atestada de gente y nieve, con una leve ventisca, hasta que llegó a la calle que le había indicado el camarero. La atmósfera del lugar le recordaba mucho a su propia residencia. Todas las casas eran enormes y la gente que salía de allí hacía alarde de su dinero luciendo pomposos atuendos. Uchiha comprendió lo que lo hacía diferente a ellos, él guardaba su dinero y lo utilizaba egoístamente al no usarlo ni siquiera para sí mismo, en cambio esta gente lo usaba únicamente para sí misma. Éstas no se ganaban el odio de las personas, sino la envidia. Él se ganaba el odio, pero pensó que eso ya no sería así.

Identificó la casa rápidamente, puesto que era la única que estaba completamente adornada. En ese instante pensó que era gracias a Sakura, ella siempre amó decorar los lugares, en especial para estas fechas. Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo en la vereda de la misma. Contempló los escalones y tragó saliva, iba a ir a pararse delante de una persona a la que estafó a saludarla por Navidad y a pedirle perdón. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo semejante cosa. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo en esa situación. Pero ahí estaba.

Subió de a uno los escalones, mientras pensaba en su cabeza cómo saludarla. Después de tantos años deducía que la confianza entre ambos estaba desvanecida. No podía simplemente decirle las cosas y esperar que ella entendiera, ya nada sería como antes, no podía regresar el tiempo, lamentablemente. Quería que ella sintiera que en frente tenía a una persona diferente y eso lo debía de notar de inmediato.

Inspiró hondo y tocó el timbre. El sonido se escuchó en toda la casa e inclusive llegó a los oídos de Uchiha, quien sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Pese a ello no quería demostrar su nerviosismo. Pero imaginó la cara de Sakura al verlo allí, se preguntaba si sería de confusión, enojo, rencor o inclusive de alegría, pero parecía la menos probable. Mas fue su cara la que demostró sorpresa al ver que era Sai quien abría la puerta.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Sai al verlo, dado que él no lo conocía.

—Hola, ¿aquí vive Sakura Haruno? —preguntó Uchiha.

—Sí, ¿quién la busca?

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto conocerlo —comentó con seriedad.

—Pues sólo llámeme Sai —dijo secamente el hombre —. Sakura me ha hablado de usted… ¿Qué vino a hacer?

—Nada malo, eso es seguro —respondió Sasuke con la misma mirada y el mismo tono con que le había hablado él.

En los ojos se ambos se podía ver que no se llevarían bien ni aunque se conocieran de antes. Los dos veían al otro como una amenaza a Sakura; Sasuke, aunque quisiera negarlo, sentía que él le había quitado la oportunidad de tener algo con Sakura, pero en el fondo comprendía que todo había sido su culpa; Sai lo sentía como quien le haría daño a Sakura y alguien a quien ella nunca podría sacarse de la cabeza ni aunque estuviera allí, su presencia le arruinaba todo lo que había formado con ella.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente se contemplaban con tirantez. Sai no quería que él pasara, pero Sasuke debía hacerlo. Se quedaron inmóviles, casi estáticos, hasta que los pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera se hicieron escuchar.

— ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? —preguntó una voz femenina, mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de su prometido.

—Sakura —dijo, sin querer y sin pensarlo antes, Uchiha. Ella lo miró, no dijo nada hasta haberlo examinado por completo.

—Sasuke —dijo ella también ante la sorpresa de verlo allí parado.

Rápidamente, ella comprendió lo que estaba pasando entre los dos sujetos, por ello empujó un poco a Sai y le dijo que lo dejara pasar.

—Estaré bien. Ahora vete, que el hospital no cierra por Navidad —comentó mientras le empujaba fuera de la casa.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Sai al ver que Uchiha ingresaba a la casa.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien y no te preocupes —interrumpió ella y le besó en los labios, como siempre hacía para despedirse de él. — ¡Dile feliz Navidad a todos de mi parte! ¡Oh, y regresa para las ocho! —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Acto seguido, se volteó y contempló a Sasuke. En su mirada se podía distinguir un rencor que estaba solapado, oculto desde hacía bastante tiempo y que se hacía más y más confuso año tras años y día tras día. Ella había comenzado a sentir una tristeza muy grande hacia él, pero también le guardaba un gran rencor por lo que le hizo.

Sasuke la observó un ratito, pero después no le pudo sostener la mirada. Una sensación de culpa le invadió, puesto que comprendía exactamente lo que había pasado con Sakura. También se sentía extraño, como si no debiera de estar allí, sino en otro lado, pero no podía dejar este cabo suelto si pensaba hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante.

— ¿A qué viniste? —preguntó la mujer pasando por su lado y sentándose en el sillón que estaba detrás de Uchiha. Éste último se giró para no darle la espalda y la siguió viendo, contempló como sus brazos se entrecruzaban y lo miraba con severidad.

—Vine a…

— ¿Molestarme?

—No.

— ¡A arruinar mi vida de nuevo!

— ¡No! Claro que no. No de nuevo —respondió él acercándose a ella, es decir, sentándose en el sillón, y tomándole de la mano. La última frase la dijo casi como un suspiro de imploración. Y es que eso hacía, imploraba que ella no mencionara eso, pues él quería arreglarlo todo.

Sakura observó atónita. No comprendía exactamente qué había sido esa reacción de él, pero por alguna razón sintió que realmente se había equivocado esta vez. No, él venía a hacer otra cosa que era no arruinarle la vida. Bajó la vista y deslizó su mano fuera de la del hombre y se levantó del sillón al sentir que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Suspiró y caminó un poco por la habitación, mientras Uchiha permanecía en la misma posición sin comprender todavía porqué había reaccionado de esa manera.

—Bien…, si no es a eso… ¿A qué viniste, entonces?

—A pedirte perdón —respondió poniéndose de pie y mirándola a los ojos.

A través de su semblante, ella conoció al niño que jugaba con ella en la nieve, el que abrazaba a su hermano y decía "por favor" y "gracias" sin un sentido irónico. Lo volvió a ver frente a ella y haciendo que sintiera esas mariposas en el estómago que tanto había odiado a la hora de dar las conferencias frente a las clases donde asomaba su presencia. Mas su sorpresa de verlo de nuevo de esa manera le hizo soltar un sonrisa.

—Perdón por haberte hecho… lo que te hice; te dejé en la miseria y pisoteé tus sentimientos fingiendo que no me importabas. Ahora me doy cuenta que de verdad te quiero y no quiero que vivas con rencor, porque eso arruina todo. Por eso vine a pedirte perdón y que dejes de lado ese horrible sentimiento o sensación, por favor. También… espero que seas feliz al lado de Sai —siguió diciendo el hombre ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer.

Una vez él hubo terminado de hablar y nombrado más problemas menores que habían tenido durante su momento de pareja, bajó la cabeza. No había una respuesta, sólo silencio. Un silencio que le hizo estremecer. No hay nada peor que pedir perdón y que las disculpas no sean aceptadas, que sean rechazadas cuando se hicieron de todo corazón y con la mayor fe de aceptación que se podía haber puesto en ellas.

Se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, pensando que nada de lo que había dicho había sido aceptado. Quizá él subestimó al rencor y su rencor fuera mucho más grande como para perderse con una disculpa sincera. Se deprimió y bajó aún más la cabeza. Por dentro pasó un extraño sentimiento, era tristeza. La pena por sí mismo, la angustia de sentirse menospreciado. La indiferencia dolía demasiado. En ese instante comprendió lo que había sentido ella cuando él la rechazó.

—Sí, es natural —dijo de repente Uchiha —yo tampoco me perdonaría. Es más yo —dijo y elevó la cabeza para poder verla. En cuanto lo hizo sintió algo mojado en los labios.

Sakura se había acercado a él y había esperado el momento correcto para poder besarlo cuando estuviera listo. Fue algo corto, como un flash que atraviesa el cielo, pero para ambos fue lo mejor que hayan hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose un breve lapso. Él le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en la flor de su relación; ella cerró los ojos como hacía antes. Después Sasuke bajó la mano y la colocó en el hombro de ella, viendo el collar que le había regalado. Luego, con la vista, recorrió su brazos, hasta que en la mano distinguió un anillo.

Dorado y muy caro, con un diamante, así era el objeto. En ese instante, lo recordó: ella estaba comprometida. Aunque sintió un cierto alivio al saber que lo que sentía por él no se había esfumado del todo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo sobre el anillo, Sasuke suspiró y se alejó un poco.

—Ya no es como antes —dijo Sakura con resignación y después dio otro suspiro.

—Supongo que no —siguió diciendo el hombre al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el sillón, al lado de la mujer de cabello rosa.

—Tú has cambiado mucho y yo… ya tengo a alguien a quien amo —continuó hablando ella.

— ¿De verdad amas a Sai? —preguntó Sasuke sin pensar en lo que decía.

—No con la pasión con la que te amé, pero sí con el mismo sentimiento que me movió a pedirte matrimonio y fue denegado por ti.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza ante el recuerdo, pero después volvió a verla a la cara.

—Lo amo y me casaré con él —dijo finalmente.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes; espero sean felices —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo seremos estoy segura —prosiguió ella. —Me alegro mucho que hayas venido de visita.

—Sí, feliz Navidad. No tengo regalo ahora, pero te lo traeré para tu boda… Si es que quieres que vaya, claro está.

— ¡Por supuesto que irás! —dijo ella algo ofendida con la insinuación —. Te iba a invitar de todos modos.

—Gracias, estaré allí, es una promesa —respondió con algo de angustia que supo ocultar bien.

Pasaron unos segundos callados. Hacía demasiado que no se veían y no sabían de qué tema hablar. Al menos hasta que Sakura vio la hora. Ya era mediodía y con ello la hora de almorzar.

— ¿Deseas quedarte a comer? —preguntó ella con amabilidad. —Preparé comida para un grupo de tres personas, pero Ino y Shikamaru no pudieron venir.

—Sería un gusto —respondió él.

Entre los dos colocaron los utensilios sobre la mesa. Los platos blancos relucían delante de las copitas llenas de vino que se estremecían delante de ellos, debido a los movimientos que el mueble producía cuando colocaban la vajilla plateada. No eran de oro, pero eran de plata, lo que bastaba para que Uchiha se diera cuenta de la buena calidad de vida que poseía su ex novia.

Los dos se sentaron a comer, un pavo pequeño se albergaba en el centro del mueble. Estaba relleno de castañas, como había explicado Sakura. Pero le faltaba un poco de condimentos porque a Sai no le gusta con demasiado sabor.

—A él gusta más las comidas simples —explicó Sakura con una sonrisa, al tiempo que cortaba un poco del pavo y se servía, e invitada a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, ya veo —corroboró él sirviéndose y probando un bocado. — ¡Está delicioso! —exclamó con placer.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura un poco roja por el alago.

—Y… ¿cómo están Ino y Shikamaru? —preguntó Uchiha mientras probaba otro bocado.

—Están muy bien. Ambos son pareja, pero Shikamaru no se quiere casar, sigue con pánico al matrimonio —comentó y ambos rieron.

Cuando la risa cesó, Sakura rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Cómo está?

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir, pero no continuó la frase. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía sumamente mal por le destino de su socio y mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Murió, hace un par de años —contestó con en un tono frío, intentando mostrar indiferencia con respecto al tema. Sin embargo, Sakura podía observar cómo el simple hecho de recordarlo le provocaba un pesar importante.

—Oh, lo siento. No lo sabía.

—No tenías modo de saberlo —dijo Sasuke y suspiró pesadamente, terminando de comer el pedazo de pavo que tenía en su plato.

Sakura terminó de comer su comida en silencio. El sonido del viento soplando y chocando contra las ramas rellenó el pesado silencio que les agobiaba. Haber comenzado a hablar de su viejo amigo les hacía dar cuenta de la crueldad de la vida que habían llevado hasta el momento. Una vida llena de faltas importantes, como la avaricia, el rencor, el egoísmo y quizá muchas más que sean imperceptibles. Pero mientras sigan vivos podrían corregirlo.

Un rayito de esperanza les iluminará el camino, un rayito que ni ellos mismos pudieron ver pues su vista estaba nublada por los ojos del otro. Una leve sonrisa les atrapó mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas. Sus manos avanzaron por la mesa hasta que se encontraron en el centro. Los dedos se entrelazaron como si fuera un acto provocado por los recuerdo de su infancias. Recuerdos de cuando en las clases se tomaban de la mano con el mayor silencio del mundo y sonreían de una forma completamente diferente a la habitual.

Quizá ese impulso que los llevó tuvo que ver con el soplido frío y a la vez tan cálido como el clima invernal, que sintieron antes del calor en las mejillas. Ella bajó levemente la cabeza, estaba comprometida y se seguía emocionando con esas pequeñeces de niños. Él se mantuvo expectante, simplemente contemplarle sirvió para quitar de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Una suerte de risa, un soplido leve, pero gélido les llegó. Ambos se estremecieron y miraron en la dirección de donde provenía.

La risa familiar, esa risa cálida con cierta picardía, alegre, hiperactiva correspondió con la suave silueta que pudieron ver a su lado. Sus ojos celeste se posaron en las manos que se soltaron sutilmente, sintiendo cierto temor ante la aparición de quien se suponía muerto.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo la figura de Naruto Uzumaki antes de desvanecerse, casi atravesando la pared.

Con la respiración algo agitada Sakura se volteó y miró a la cara a Sasuke. Su corazón agitado y con las manos frías cual hielo, estaba atontada, conmocionada, no podía comprender lo que había pasado. Estaba asustada. Las dos manos de Uchiha tomaron la suya, haciendo que su atención se desvíe del susto y se concentren en los ojos oscuros de su invitado actual. Él la miró con seguridad, trasmitiéndole su tranquilidad, su calma, incitándola a que haga lo mismo.

— ¿Vi… viste lo… mismo que yo? —preguntó la mujer de cabello rosa tartamudeando levemente. Él asintió con seguridad. — ¿Estamos…?

— ¿Locos? No —contestó él, completando la oración y contestando a la pregunta. —He visto tantas cosas últimamente, que ya nada me sorprende.

—…Después me explicarás eso —dijo ella, tras una mirada dudosa y una mirada extrañada, sin embargo, una sonrisa divertida aminoró la tención en su rostro.

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Sus manos se soltaron y alejaron. Se sintieron completamente tontos por sus reacciones, se sintieron dos chiquilines en medio de su primera cita. No importaba que el contexto no fuera el de una cita, sintieron la misma química que sintieron en ese momento. Una química distinta a la que sentían con alguien más, pero esta vez no era un simple impulso de las hormonas alertadas por la edad, era algo maduro, era verdadero amor. Un amor que les hacía desear el bien del otro.

—No podemos —dijo ella por fin, entendiendo lo que ese momento les ameritaba. De inmediato quitó su mano del alcance del otro. —Lo nuestro ya no puede ser…

—Nunca vine con esas intenciones —respondió él con una sonrisa que se podría calificar de sincera, no cálida, no fría, no indiferente, no sarcástica, una simple curvatura de los labios. —Tú tienes tu vida, yo tendré la mía. ¿Eres feliz con Sai?

—Con él soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, quiero casarme con Sai, pero… tú… eres parte importante de mi vida, quiero que estés conmigo… como mi mejor amigo, como a quien puedo amar, con el corazón…

Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie. Rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló a su lado, pues ella seguía sentada. Le tomó las manos como la primera vez que le prometió amor eterno, promesa que a partir de ese momento estaría presente en su vida para siempre. La miró fijo, perdiéndose en el color jade de sus ojos, un color tan exclusivo que sólo él podía contemplar como realmente merece.

—Seré eso y mucho más. Si tu eres feliz te acompañaré en tu felicidad —dicho eso se irguió un poco y le besó la mejilla.

—Sólo una cosa —dijo Sakura y movió un poco su cabeza haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso profundo, cargado con una significación tan importante como nunca lo había tenido. Intentando trasmitirle a su compañero lo que ella deseaba de él y viceversa.

Pasaron unos segundos en le beso. Al separarse se mantuvieron cerca, sintiendo la respiración del otro lo más cerca posible. No se movieron, sólo se miraron, hasta que no pudieron soportar la mirada de su compañero y compañera. En ese instante se separaron uno del otro y volvieron a su estado inicial.

—Yo… quería invitarte… a la cena de Navidad —dijo finalmente Uchiha.

— ¿Una cena de Navidad?

—En casa de Tenten, ¿la recuerdas?

— ¿Tu sobrina adoptiva? —inquirió ella, recordando perfectamente a la muchacha de cabellos castaños y sonrisa cálida.

—Mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana —le corrigió él, dándole a entender que la aceptaba como familiar y que ya no la denegaba como siempre había hecho. — ¿Puedo contar con su presencia?

— ¿"Su" presencia? —volvió a preguntar, algo intrigada por la palabra empleada.

—Sí, la tuya y la de Sai, si quieres, puedes invitar a Ino y Shikamaru.

—Cuenta conmigo y Sai, ambos estaremos allí —dijo con una sonrisa, lo que complació a Sasuke mucho más de lo que realmente mostraba. —Y si es comida gratis, Shikamaru estará allí con Ino —comentó y ambos rieron por el comentario.

– – –

**Nota final:** Como se puede apreciar, esta es la primera parte del epílogo, todavía falta otra cosa que no supe cómo colocar aquí por lo que coloqué en otro capítulo. Quizá en este punto ya me desvié completamente de la línea del cuento n.n', pero no pude resistirme a hacer lo que me plazca con la pobre historia. Igualmente ahora Sasuke es el mejor del mundo (como si ya no fuera dios en el anime/manga ¬¬), y será el mejor en la segunda parte ^^. Por supuesto, mil y un gracias por leer y si comentan, mejor :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje de esta historia le perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la historia está basada en el cuento "A chirstmas carol" de Charles Dickens, o sea que como aclaro todo esto ya no estoy copiando a nadie.

– – –

_**Capítulo VI:**_** Epílogo, parte II**

La noche se mostró mucho más confortante que las anteriores. Para ser invierno, un extraño calor manaba de todos lados. Era un calor acogedor, un calor que no se podría lograr ni en el más buen verano. Las calles, aunque atestadas en la mañana, estaban desiertas a la noche. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, titilando en la bóveda celeste que las mantenía allí arriba y a la luna como su fiel carcelera.

Los sonidos de la noche no se atrevían a perturbar la paz de la atmósfera. Ni siquiera los típicos grillos se mostraban, quizá otro motivo haya sido la nieve que cubría la vereda de un lado a otro. No hacía ésta que el andar fuera pesado, tampoco incomodaba a alguien, eran unos pocos dos o tres centímetros. En el mediodía había sido removida de las calles, dejando el paso libre a los vehículos.

El traqueteo de las ruedas de un carro tirado por un caballo cuyas herraduras sonaban cual metal contra la roca, destruyó el silencio de la calle. En el interior del carro un sujeto observaba su reloj con cierta preocupación. Por todo el ajetreo que había tenido que realizar, se había tenido que retrasar buena parte del tiempo. A pesar de que eran unos diez minutos, tardaría otros diez minutos en llegar a la dirección deseada, lo que daba un total de veinte minutos de retraso. Le pidió al cochero que apurara un poco el tranco del caballo, a lo que éste le hizo caso, apurando al animal, utilizando las riendas.

Al notar que la casa deseada estaba a su mano derecha, le pidió al cochero que detenga el carro. Desde adentro pudo contemplar como la decoración de la casa estaba más que exuberante, hacía que el carácter amable y alegre de quienes habitaban en ella fuera visible desde afuera. Además de hacer notar el perfil festivo de ellos. Sonrió por la alegría que le producía la felicidad de los demás; pero se sintió profundamente triste al saber que se había perdido de todo eso durante tantos años.

Le extendió el dinero al hombre que manejaba el caballo tras bajarse y le deseó feliz Navidad lo que produjo un "gracias" de sus labios y un saludo cordial al alejarse. El hombre de cabellos negros se volteó y miró la puerta. Caminó hacia ella subiendo con un ligero ruido los tres escalones del pórtico y tocó el timbre. Una sonrisa le sorprendió y le dibujó una curva en sus labios.

—Sasuke… Me alegra que por fin estés aquí.

—A mí también, hermano —contestó e ingresó. Se quitó el abrigo que traía y lo colgó en el perchero.

Acto seguido, contempló la casa. Las paredes pintadas de un suave rosa y algunos muebles de roble, o al menos de eso parecían. Numerosas figuras de porcelana y unas cuantas fotos adornaban dichos muebles. Las fotos eran familiares, había una de los dueños de casa; otra de ella y su madre, junto con sus abuelos; una con sus tíos, antes de que Sasuke decidiera alejarse completamente de ella y fuera carcomido por los prejuicios que se formó; una de los padres del esposo de la muchacha; por sólo nombrar algunas.

Por otro lado, también estaban las guirnaldas verdes y rojas. Las que se ufanaban de poseer varios flecos simulando el mismísimo pasto que rodearía al pino de Navidad si éste estuviera en la pradera. Algunas luces tenues y velitas de distintos colores, principalmente rojas, verdes y amarillas. Otro adorno que no podía faltar era el típico arbolito navideño, ubicado en la esquina de la habitación que funcionaba de sala de estar.

Avanzaron un poco por el pasillo que los condujo al comedor, donde encontraron una mesa ya lista con varios platos colocados sobre la misma. Pues Itachi le había dicho a los dueños de la casa que irían varios invitados, por suerte había puesto platos y vasos hasta de sobra. La mesa adornada con velas de los colores anteriormente nombrados y un mantel rojo y verde se mostraba como la más linda que Sasuke hubiera visto.

De la cocina, con las manos apenas secas, pues recién se las lavaba para poder ir a ver a su tío, salió TenTen. La chica era medianamente alta, cabello castaño y ojos marrones acompañando a su delgada figura, parecía que ella misma, con su remerita rosa, hacía juego con su propia casa. La sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha, sus ojitos brillaron como si fuera una niña de ocho años que acaba de ver a Santa Claus. De inmediato corrió hasta su tío y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. La alegría se apoderó de ella, pero muy pronto recordó que él odiaba ese tipo de contactos afectivos por lo que le soltó.

—Tío Sasuke, estoy muy feliz de que decidieras venir —dijo algo sonrojada por su reacción primera.

Sorprendentemente, en vez de un simple "hola" o "gracias" o una frase corta dada con frialdad, recibió un cálido abrazo como respuesta. Parecía que hacía años que no se veían y en parte lo era, pues a pesar de que la veía una vez al mes o una vez cada dos meses, nunca pasaban más allá del simple "hola".

TenTen se sorprendió al principio, pero no por eso se separó de él. Nunca había recibido ese afecto por parte de su pariente, no iba a quejarse en ese momento. Lo que más quería en todo el mundo era que ese sujeto, tan amargo, tan tacaño, con tantos defectos y con tanto odio, le aprobara y le mostrara algo de alegría por su simple presencia.

Los pasos que hicieron eco en la habitación les sacaron de ese estado de suma alegría en el que sea habían sumido. De la escalera descendía el novio de la muchacha. El chico poseía unos ojos plateados que daba la sensación de que no pudiera ver más allá de sus propios pensamientos, lo que no era así. Lo que más resaltaba de él era su cabello, excesivamente largo para un muchacho y atado con una cola, más para que no les estorbasen a la hora de moverse.

El joven sonrió y se colocó al lado de Itachi. La felicidad le invadió con el simple hecho de saber que su mujer por fin tenía lo que merecía: afecto. Después de él mismo haber estado solo en un orfanato, entendía lo horrible que es estar en ese sitio recibiendo únicamente rechazo de todos los que pasan por allí. Ese lugar era una suerte de tienda de niños, los padres iban y buscaban al que más le gustaba, sin embargo era el mejor lugar al que podría haber llegado. En las calles hubiera tenido una historia completamente diferente. Pero ya ningún otro niño correría con esa suerte, pues el orfanato había sido vendido y cerrado y todo gracias a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque, viendo la imagen que tenía en frente un buen presentimiento le invadió.

—Estás hermosa, TenTen —comentó sonriendo Uchiha a lo que ella se sonrojó levemente. Una tos sutil, más para darse a conocer que por otro cosa, inundó el lugar.

Sasuke se volteó y examinó la habitación, hasta que por fin dio con un par de ojos que le resultaron similares al de otra persona que conoció recientemente. Esa misma mañana, para ser precisos.

—Neji —dijo en una exclamación. El joven se le acercó y estrecharon las manos. Ninguno de los dos, con anterioridad, se había comportado amablemente con el otro. No se odiaban, pero tampoco tenían motivos como para quererse. — ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—A decir verdad… bastante bien —comentó haciendo referencia al embarazo de su mujer y, ahora, futura madre. — ¿Tu negocio?

—Demasiado bien para mi gusto —respondió a modo de chiste, pero en el fondo era la verdad.

Los cuatro hablaron un tiempo sobre lo bien que estaba yendo la vida que cada uno llevaba. Itachi comentó que había conocido a una muchacha esa misma mañana, cuyo nombre era Ranko. Ella simplemente le pareció la muchacha más hermosa del mundo, un leve sonrojo le invadió al comentar eso. Los demás se miraron y se sintieron felices de que quizá muy pronto se sume un miembro más al a familia. Aún así, por el momento la familia de todos se reducía a los presentes y al que estaría por nacer.

— ¿Vendrán más invitados? —preguntó Neji a Sasuke, pues éste había dicho eso mismo a Itachi y éste último había trasmitido la información a sus parientes.

—Bastantes más —contestó sonriendo sutilmente.

La charla se prolongó por una hora más o menos. Los temas eran ciertamente banales. Muy pronto, cansados de estar parados, se sentaron en la mesa y compartieron un café suave al tiempo que esperaban la llegada de los futuros invitados. Nunca especificaron la hora en la cual se iban a encontrar, por lo que ellos podían llegar en cualquier momento. Aún así poco importaba la puntualidad en esas fechan, mientras llegaran antes de la media noche, pues todos debían de descansar, estarían bien.

No se habían detenido al contar cómo habían sido sus vidas, lo que nunca se dijeron en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. A pesar de ello, parecía que nunca se hubieran conocido, como si esa fuera la primera vez que se veían. Para Sasuke era una sensación de suma frustración, haber estado rodeado de gente tan maravillosa y no haberla distinguido realmente. Se sintió un completo estúpido, pero los demás le hicieron saber que ellos no pensaban igual.

Estaban en medio de todo ese barullo, cuando el timbre resonó en los oídos de los que habitaban la casa. Lo primero que pensaron era que por fin llegaban los invitados que tanto habían estado esperando. La única mujer se puso de pie con una sonrisa sincera, iba a ser la primera vez que compartiera una cena navideña con tanta gente y eso la ponía muy contenta. En cuanto a los demás hombres, que se habían visto obligados a pasar las fiestas a solas, también se mostraron alegres por toda la situación.

Al abrir la puerta una voz masculina, sumamente tranquila y relajada, le saludó y seguidamente preguntó por si se había equivocado de casa, cosa que fue criticada duramente por la mujer que le acompañaba. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, TenTen les indicó que pasaran y cerró la puerta detrás de los tres, pues la nieve comenzaba a escabullirse a través de la abertura.

—Por fin llegamos temprano a una cena —dijo la mujer a modo de crítica contra su acompañante.

—Llegaríamos temprano si no estuvieras una hora y media arreglándote —reprochó el otro joven.

La dueña de casa sólo rió al escuchar la discusión entre sus dos nuevos invitados. Acto seguido se encaminaron hasta la sala donde estaban los otros tres hombres sentados. La reacción de la mujer fue de clara alegría, de inmediato fue a abrazar a Sasuke, apretándolo levemente e incomodándolo demasiado para su gusto.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —gritó la mujer rubia y de ojos celestes, aún abrazada del cuello del hombre. Un ligero gruñido por parte de su, aparente, pareja se hizo escuchar.

—Sí… Ino, también me alegro… de verte —respondió Uchiha una vez se hubo separado.

—Hola, Sasuke. No has cambiado en nada —le saludó amargamente el hombre que venía con Ino. Sus ojos parecían cansados y sus movimientos lentos y pausados revelaron su personalidad taciturna y calmada.

—Igualmente, Shikamaru —correspondió Sasuke.

Tras los saludos con quien les había invitado, a través de la muchacha de cabello castaño, se voltearon a contemplar a los demás presentes. De inmediato reconocieron a Itachi Uchiha, siendo que lo habían visto cuando de niños iba a buscar a su hermanito a la escuela. Con un cordial saludo, se presentaron, por si el mismo no les recordaba, y también para los otros personajes que no conocían en absoluto.

TenTen y Neji se llevaron bastante bien con Ino y Shikamaru. Las dos mujeres de inmediato intercambiaron preferencias, gustos y costumbres. Sus temas de conversación surgían como agua de manantial. La cocina era una pasión de las dos, la decoración también. Compartieron sus delicias comestibles, descubriendo en ambas un gusto especial por el pollo y el pescado, al igual que una cierta repulsión hacia las carnes fritas. Sus recetas, siendo condimentadas cada una con condimentos diferentes, hicieron que las bocas de los varones presentes se llenaran de saliva. Un hambre casi imaginario les atacó con rapidez.

En cuanto al nuevo integrante masculino del grupo. En un principio manifestó una gran antipatía por los demás. No quería ni siquiera tener que ver con ese grupo que tan poco ruido hacían sin hablar grandes cosas en realidad. Finalmente, decidió por unírseles con su pausada habla que tanto le caracteriza. Los intereses de estos hombres eran muy distintos, sin embargo encontraron un punto común: su amor y talentos para el ajedrez. Los cuatro comenzaron a manifestar y exponer con orgullo la cantidad de victorias en su haber.

A pesar de que Sasuke había sido el mejor en todo Londres en un torneo de ajedrez a la edad de dieciocho años, su hermano Itachi había ganado el mismo título a los diecisiete de edad, años antes. También Hyuga quiso aportar su grano de arena y nombrar sus racha invicta, con un solo empate con el Uchiha más joven de los allí presentes. No obstante, todos sus logros fueron aplastados cuando Shikamaru declaró ser el campeón actual, sumando así su tercer año consecutivo de permanencia en tal puesto; además de su estado de invicto al no haber perdido nunca en su vida, ni poseer un empate siquiera. Había jugado en una oportunidad con Sasuke, cuando eran jóvenes, y rápidamente le había ganado con una estrategia que, a consideración del mismísimo Nara, era relativamente sencilla de resolver.

Las conversaciones habían cambiado de rumbo cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, dando lugar a la llegada de otros dos invitados. La mujer había entrado con cierta timidez y había sido víctima del cariño de Ino Yamanaka. También recibiendo uno de sus más cálidos aplausos. Las dos sonrieron y rápidamente la mujer saludó al hombre que le acompañaba. Su porte señorial hizo que los demás le miraran con seriedad, todos menos Shikamaru, quien le conocía y era incapaz de mirar así a alguien de aproximadamente su misma edad.

Las presentaciones fueron más espontáneas, ambos era: Sakura Haruno y su futuro esposo, Sai. Los miembros de la familia Uchiha identificaron a Sakura inmediatamente, mas Sasuke les explicó por lo bajo y con cierto disimulo que las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, ahora tres, desde esa misma mañana. Así los aceptaron con facilidad.

Sakura y su ex-novio compartieron un par de miradas que daban cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro. Hubo un sonrojo por parte de la mujer, pero una sonrisa y una bajada de cabeza por parte del otro hombre. Para suerte de ambos, ninguno de los demás invitados notó el cambio ligero de actitud entre los dos seres. Mientras no lo notase Sai, las cosas iban a estar bien. No era celoso, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su futura mujer sintiera otra cosa por otro hombre que no fuera él.

Así de a poco la gente iba aumentando. Ya eran cuatro personas más. Todos compartiendo una cálida sonrisa, un cálido momento, una cena especial. La más feliz de todos era TenTen, a quien no le importaba demasiado la cantidad de invitados que hubiera, siempre y cuando su más importante invitado se dignase a llegar. La sonrisa se le dibujaba con suma naturalidad, hablaba con las demás mujeres como si las hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Sentía que por fin todo había dado frutos. Mas ignoraba completamente el verdadero motivo del cambio de su tío.

La brisa helada que se filtró por la parte de abajo de la ventana hizo que los más cercanos a ella se estremecieran. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, como si con ello le comunicaran al otro lo que estaba pasando. La mujer se volteó y contempló cómo los copos de nieve chocaban contra la ventana y se derretían producto del calor que manaba de ella. El hombre se giró levemente y le miró, no a la ventana, sino a ella. La contempló de pies a cabeza, notando más que en otras oportunidades, que su cuerpo ya no era el de la chiquilla caprichosa que le perseguía por todas partes, era una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Hace frío —comentó Sakura sin dejar de ver la ventana.

—Sí —afirmó Sasuke con un aire preocupado. Cosa mínima, un simple sí que para cualquier persona hubiera significado sólo eso, pero para Haruno no era así. Ella le conocía como si fuera su propia madre, le conocía quizá más a fondo que su madre. Supo interpretar ese "sí" como un signo de preocupación, razón por la cual elevó la cabeza y le miró. —Espero que no les perjudique —dijo después de unos segundos Uchiha.

Sakura estaba a punto de formular un comentario o pregunta, pero fue interrumpida por el ruido del timbre. La tercera llamada a la puerta iba a ser la última de la noche y eso sólo Sasuke lo sabía. Sin embargo, así les manifestó a los demás presentes, quienes sonrieron ante tal idea.

TenTen fue nuevamente la que abrió la puerta. Saludó cordialmente a la pareja que ingresó en la casa apenas la mujer les invitó a pasar. A través de sus delgadas ropas apenas sí podría haber un poco de calor. La primera impresión de la dueña de casa fue la de entrecerrar los ojos con una cierta tristeza, sabía que la gente no se merecía eso. No tenía forma de conocer, aún, que la situación de aquellos que ingresaban iba a mejorar.

Los primeros en entrar, cual tropel de animales desbocados guiados por el mismísimo instinto, fueron tres niños. Los dos más rápidos y con una salud mejor, corrieron hacia la estufa a leña que estaba en medio de la sala, mas sin saludar a los presentes. Por suerte, ninguno se preocupó por la falta de modales, los niños estaban muy desabrigados y sus guantes tenían un par de hoyos en los dedos. Igual pasaba con la ropa del último niño, pero éste se notaba, inclusive en su forma de caminar, su debilidad física.

Detrás de los niños entró una pareja que tampoco tenía el atuendo necesario para mantener el calor en su cuerpo. La tormenta había hecho que sus manos, heladas, se sintieran entumecidas, al igual que sus pies. Al ingresar en el calor de la casa de los Hyuga, sus heladas ropas comenzaron a emanar agua. Antes siquiera de que se presentaran, TenTen les condujo también hasta la chimenea encendida. Ellos le agradecieron con un temblor en la voz.

—Señor Uchiha —le saludó el joven, poniéndose de pie y tomándole de la mano, a modo de saludo. El apretón de manos fue otra forma de agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo, por haberles invitado, por todo lo que les había ayudado en ese breve período y por todo lo que les ayudaría en un futuro no muy distante.

—Buenas noches —saludó Sasuke y se volteó hacia sus familiares y amigos. —Él es mi ex empleado y actual socio, Kiba Inuzuka; ella su novia, Hinata Hyuga y ellos sus niños, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

— ¿Hyuga? —dijeron los demás al unísono, no sólo reaccionando ellos, sino haciendo reaccionar al mismísimo Uchiha.

La pareja recién llegada intercambió miradas, no comprendían del todo la sorpresa de los demás. Casi ignorando todo, Sasuke les presentó a los demás, pero se detuvo antes de mencionar al esposo de su sobrina, pues fue la misma Hinata quien le dijo el nombre:

— ¿Neji? —dijo sorprendida la Hyuga, avanzando un paso hacia él.

— ¡Hinata! —respondió el otro hombre y se aproximó hacia ella.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada, con ella pudieron apreciar cómo Londres se hacía pequeño nuevamente y les presentaba delante a quien perdieron hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ya habían perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a la persona que tenían en frente, el destino era un ser muy extraño y con muchas vueltas, el destino separaba y unía vidas, transformando la de los terceros y agrandando la familia de todos. La casa es chica, pero el corazón es grande.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la joven madre, aún sin haber tenido a sus propios hijos. Como un impulso programado en su mente, se acercó al hombre que tenía parado en frente y le abrazó. Un abrazo largo y que le permitió sollozar en su hombro un buen tiempo.

Las miradas de los demás estaban puestas en ese acontecimiento. Sus mentes comenzaron a cavilar y a divagar, intentando comprender el porqué de cada una de las acciones. Los únicos que lograron sacar sus conjeturas rápidamente fueron las parejas de ambos protagonistas de la, ahora, escena. Ellos conocían la vida de sus compañeros de toda la vida, de sus parejas incondicionales, ellos sabían lo mucho que habían luchado para tener ese momento. Y ahora, por culpa de un hombre que ni en sueños pensaron que podría ser bueno, les acercaba la oportunidad de un reencuentro.

Ojos igual, es decir, perlados, tan pálidos que pareciera que no gozaran del don de la visión; una piel completamente blanca, tanto como la mismísima nieve; y como si se necesitaran más pistas, el apellido Hyuga resonando en sus documentos de identidad. Más pistas no se podían dar para indicar que miembros nuevos se acababan de unir a la familia.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo finalmente la muchacha separándose y mirándolo a los ojos, con la misma dulzura con la que había ingresado.

—Hermana… Ya había perdido mi fe en verte —dijo él y después se colocó a su lado y comenzó a explicar la situación de la que todos eran testigos: —Ella es Hinata Hyuga, me hermana. —Se produjo un silencio, todos estaban completamente sorprendidos por los acontecimientos. —Los dos convivimos en el orfanato, hasta que uno de los dos fue adoptado. —Neji hizo una pausa, como si no quisiera seguir relatando la verdad. Hinata le tomó de la mano, casi dándole la fuerzas que necesitaba para proseguí. —Yo fui adoptado y alejado de mi hermana. Ella quedó en ese lugar, por más que pedí verla, mis padres no me dejaron regresar. Una vez hube crecido, pude ir a verla, pero ella ya no estaba. No tenía noticias de mi hermana, hasta este momento.

—Yo… —empezó a decir con timidez la muchacha, —yo quedé sola… Hasta que cumplí los años correspondientes para salir… No me trasladaron a otro lado, fui a la calle. También deseaba ver a mi hermano, pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo… Con Kiba, empezamos la búsqueda pero… —una lágrima asomó por su mejilla.

—Para cuando logramos dar con el orfanato, iba a ser vendido en una semana y decidimos hacernos cargo de estos tres niños hasta encontrar una familia para ellos —terminó de completar su novio.

—No pudimos seguir buscando, necesitábamos dinero —comentó con un hilo de voz Hinata. —Pero ahora… por fin nos hemos visto y ahora… no nos volverán a separar… —dijo finalmente, haciendo que lágrimas de emoción fluyeran de sus ojos. Su novio se le acercó y le abrazó, conteniendo toda la emoción y mirando con una sonrisa a Neji. Éste último, aunque no lloraba, sus ojos demostraban un brillo que se asemejaba más a una lágrima que a una simple emoción. TenTen también se le acercó con las mismas intenciones que Kiba.

—Todo gracias a usted —dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke Uchiha.

—De sólo saber… —comenzó a decir el hombre, pero se detuvo. No tenía ganas de ponerse melancólico y emocionado. No quería llorar frente a todos, por lo que de inmediato cambió de tema: —Pues parece que mi socio es un pariente indirecto.

— ¡La familia se agranda! —dijo en un grito Itachi, a quien la emoción no logró ganarle. —Esto merece una cena…

— ¡Me muero de hambre! —dijeron algunos. Entre ellos los niños, quienes no habían comido demasiado desde la mañana, y Shikamaru, cuya flojera sólo le permitía comer con tranquilidad.

Todos rieron y se sentaron a la mesa. Sólo TenTen fue a la cocina, a ella le siguieron las otras mujeres, quienes sólo querían ayudarla. Inclusive los demás varones decidieron colaborar con las mujeres a traer la cantidad de comida que habían preparado para la ocasión, junto con la que había traído Sasuke para que alcanzara para todos. El único que permaneció sentado en su lugar fue Nara, quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia por ser tan holgazán. Los demás rieron más ante la mirada desconcertada que le dejó el golpe, pero más rieron por la rápida, y casi milagrosa, recuperación que sufrió al sentir el olor de la comida caliente.

TenTen sirvió la comida a sus invitados y a su pareja, a quien dedicó un beso en la mejilla. El resto de la velada fueron ellos mismos quienes se sirvieron. Además de comer como si no hubiera un mañana, principalmente Shikamaru, hablaron sobre sus respectivas vidas. Los únicos que se mantuvieron callados, en cierto modo, fueron la pareja Inuzuka y los tres niños.

Algunos no comprendieron perfectamente cómo era que esos tres niños, de casi la misma edad, estaban con esos chicos relativamente jóvenes. Muchos pensaron que podrían llegar a ser mellizos, pero el poco parecido entre ellos y ellos con los supuestos padres, hicieron que la idea fuera descartada con la misma velocidad con que había sido formulada.

Tras minutos de debate por lo bajo, finalmente la discusión llegó a oídos de Sasuke. Quien disimuladamente rió por lo extraño de la duda que surgió. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los comensales, logrando su cometido, pues todos voltearon su cabeza hacia donde él estaba. Rápidamente convocó a un brindis como una forma de celebración de la Navidad que estaban viviendo o que habían vivido hacía muy pocas horas. Todos sonriendo, elevaron sus bazos y saludaron, para luego beber el líquido con más placer que antes.

Una vez logrado un clima en el que todos le prestasen atención procedió a dirigir su conversación hacia su joven empleado.

—Entonces, Kiba… Estos niños, ¿son tuyos? —preguntó con una sonrisa cálida, a fin de hacer sentir a su socio en confianza.

Kiba al principio dudó un poco, pero ante un movimiento de cabeza de su novia, en señal de aprobación, se decidió a contar lo que realmente pasaba con ellos.

—No, no lo son. Son tres niños huérfanos que cuidamos hasta que una familia pueda adoptarlos —contestó acariciando levemente la cabeza del que parecía más extrovertido, es decir, Konohamaru.

—Pero ya hemos estado tanto tiempo con ellos —continuó diciendo Hinata, abrazando levemente a la niña que tenía sentada al lado, —que son como nuestro hijos.

Todos sonrieron levemente. Sus dudas habían sido disipadas, pero eso daba origen a nuevas preguntas que sólo el mayor de los tres hermanos Uchiha se atrevió a hacer en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué no están en un orfanato? —dijo, casi ignorando si el comentario podría causarles ciertas molestas a los tres niños. Por suerte, no causaba nada de eso, ellos estaban acostumbrados a recibir ese tipo de indagaciones.

—Porque fue comprado y vendido por mí —contestó Sasuke.

Un silencio sumamente incómodo invadió el salón. Los presentes sintieron como el tenedor cayó de los dedos de Shikamaru y fue a parar en el plato, haciendo un sonido del metal contra la cerámica del mismo. Los parientes sabían de ese pequeño detalle, y sabían que esa era una de las causas puntuales del alejamiento de Neji y TenTen de su tío. Ésta última, tras días, semanas y hasta meses de meditación, logró perdonarle por la horrible acción, cosa que no logró hacer su esposo. No podía perdonar a ese hombre cuyo corazón le permitió ser capaz de una atrocidad así.

Los demás presentes estaban conmovidos. Todos habían conocido el pasado avaro del hombre que ese momento les acompañaba, pero nunca imaginaron que el corazón se le hubiera endurecido tanto como para dejar a tantos huérfanos en la calle. Sakura bajó la cabeza, sintió que jamás podría perdonar esa acción. La tristeza le invadió, sintió una gran bronca por no haber podido impedir que hiciera eso. El rencor y el odio hacia Uchiha regresó.

En cuanto a Sasuke, logró hacer que su mente recapacitara una vez hubo dicho esas palabras. Supo de inmediato que, de todas las acciones horribles que había hecho, esa era la peor. No permitiría que más niños tuvieran que optar por la calle por su culpa.

—Pero eso quedó atrás. No puede existir una ciudad sin orfanato —dijo en tono decidido y elevando la cabeza, que había agachado al decir los hechos. Esa acción hizo que Sakura le mirara con la esperanza de que lo que ella estuviera pensando se haga realidad, lo mismo hizo Neji y toda la familia Inuzuka, pues los niños ya formaban parte de ella. —Me comprometo, con ustedes como testigos, a poner en pie otro orfanato —dijo finalmente. Un aplauso se hizo presente.

No era por la acción en sí, sino porque fuera el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el causante de todo el daño ocasionado, el más avaro de todo el pueblo, el ser sin corazón ni sentimiento, quien fuera el que quisiera remediar su error. Sakura volvió a sentirse bien por los sentimientos que mantenía hacia ese hombre. Neji dejó de lado el rencor que le guardaba y le miró con una sonrisa sincera, después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Los tres niños se miraron entre sí, por fin sus amigos tendrían un lugar decente a donde ir, aunque por otro lado, no querían separarse de Kiba y Hinata, mas sabían que ellos sólo buscaban lo mejor para ellos.

Los tres niños desconocían que, en cuanto la situación económica de la pareja mejorara considerablemente, les adoptarían y les comprarían todo lo que no les habían podido comprar el tiempo que los tuvieron como guarda. Lo mejor de todo sería que serían mimados por la familia a de su madre, a quienes muy pronto les pondrían el honorífico de "tío", aunque no lo fueran de sangre. Se llenarían de primos directos, por parte de la pareja Hyuga, y primos indirectos, por parte de la familia de Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo, los primos por parte de su tío Sasuke no podrían nunca conocerlos, pues ellos no se develarían, pues nacerían en un contexto muy perjudicial. O al menos eso era lo que estaba escrito hasta ese momento.

Los aplausos fueron interrumpidos por los sucesivos estornudos de uno de los niños. Tras esos estornudos reiterados, un ataque de tos fue a su ataque. Hinata como pudo intentó calmarlo, pero en realidad se sentía muy nerviosa como para hacer algo que le fuera realmente productivo. Con impotencia le sobó la espalda para aliviar el dolor que de seguro le estaba embistiendo, pero en vano fue para poder calmar la tos. Fueron Sakura e Ino quienes se levantaron de sus asientos, pues con sus conocimientos de enfermería calmar un ataque de tos les sería sumamente sencillo. Logrando así su cometido, sonrieron a los "padres adoptivos" y regresaron a sus asientos.

Más tarde Sai tomaría la iniciativa y le preguntaría a Kiba sobre el mal que aquejaba al niño. A esto, el muchacho le respondería con la verdad: el pequeño Udon contaba con una salud muy delicada, por lo que cualquier virus que hubiera en el aire él se lo pescaba con la facilidad con que se respira. Conmovido por la historia y por el día que es, Sai le ofrecería un tratamiento especial en el hospital de la ciudad y financiado por él mismo, al que Kiba y Hinata accederían gustosos y contentos.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad. Al levantar los platos y ordenar la mesa, todos se dedicarían a comer los platos dulces que TenTen colocaría sobre una bandeja bien decorada en rojo y verde. Todos tomaron de esa bandeja y agradecieron y compartieron como si fueran amigos ya de toda la vida. Tras brindar, Shikamaru e Ino comentaron que deberían marcharse, pues al otro día éste debía de levantarse temprano, para su pesar, dado que sería un día común nuevamente. Itachi alegó lo mismo, por lo que se ofreció a acompañarlos a casa, a lo que ellos accedieron. Así se despidieron, Itachi con un fuerte abrazo con sus hermanos y con un cordial saludo a los demás.

Siendo los Nara los primeros en marcharse, le siguieron los Inuzuka. Sin embargo, una tormenta leve estaba comenzando a aflorar al momento en que se disponían a marchar. Al notar los demás cómo sus ropas no aguantarían la exposición a la nieve y la dejarían pasar sin mayor obstáculo, les persuadieron de esperar unos momentos. En ese instante fue Sai quien se ofreció a llevarlos, pues su carruaje estaba cerca y muy pronto él también debería marcharse pues cumpliría la guardia nocturna de esa noche. Pese a su buena acción, Sakura decidió permanecer en casa de los Hyuga, dado que no entrarían todos en el carruaje. Por esa razón, Sai se comprometió a regresar por ella y por Sasuke, si es que éste les acompañaría.

Tal y como lo planearon, Sai regresó por la pareja que había dejado en casa de los Hyuga. Con una sonrisa, un abrazo cariñoso y un beso en la mejilla por parte de TenTen, Uchiha salió de la casa. Casi lo mismo ocurrió con los demás, pero en el caso de Sasuke fue un saludo muy especial. Pues su hermana nunca le había tratado así, o mejor expresado, él nunca la había dejado.

El trayecto desde la calle de los Hyuga hasta la calle principal estaba repleto de rocas y baches que les hicieron saltar y estremecerse en sus asientos. Siendo Sai quien manejaba el carro, Sakura y Sasuke ocupaban el asiento de atrás. Los dos evitaban compartir una mirada para así evitar sonrojar, pues cada vez que el carro daba un salto, sus manos se juntaban y entrelazaban. Se sentían como unos niños de primaria, aunque ya contaran con muchos más años que esos pobres diez años de cuando se conocieron.

— ¿Le llevo a casa? —preguntó Sai, antes de llegar a la calle principal.

Sasuke estaba por responder con un "sí, por favor", pero fue Sakura quien contestó con una tranquilidad aparente. Pues para quien la conociera bien, como Uchiha, era evidente su nerviosismo.

—No, viajará con nosotros hasta nuestra casa. La suya no queda muy lejos, o al menos eso me ha dicho —. Al terminar le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke.

—Eh… sí. He comprado una casa cercana y me gustaría pasar una noche en ella, quizá pueda servir como el nuevo orfanato —contestó Sasuke. Por suerte sonó convincente, por lo que el prometido de la mujer asintió y continuó camino.

En parte algo de esa historia era real. Sasuke realmente había comprado una gran casa en ese barrio la cual había pensado, en algún momento de la velada, en utilizar como nuevo orfanato, pero no pensaba visitarla en ese mismo instante. Eso provocó que no pudiera apartar su mirada de duda de la cara de Sakura. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, lo que quería decir que algo importante tenía para decirle. A raíz de ese pensamiento, el resto del trayecto se le hizo insoportable.

Tras unos veinte minutos, que para la mente de Uchiha fueron al menos una hora, llegaron por fin a la bella casa, o quizá mansión, donde habitan Sai y Sakura. La mujer y su acompañante bajaron del carro con una sonrisa y un escalofrío, pues el viento gélido sopló fuertemente. Sai se despidió con un beso en los labios de su prometida y con un apretón de manos del amigo de ésta. Le ofreció llevarlo, pero Sasuke alegó que la casa estaba por la dirección contraria y que si le llevaba no llegaría a tiempo para cumplir su guardia. Sai tomó eso como un pretexto válido y se alejó en el carruaje, saludando con la mano a los dos seres.

Una vez que le carruaje se perdió de vista, pues dobló por una esquina, los dos intercambiaron miradas. Sasuke tenía una curiosidad casi insana por saber qué era lo que aquella mujer de rosados cabellos quería. Sakura se mostraba nerviosa, casi dubitativa, pero no había razón real para sentirse así.

La mujer se volteó, abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar. Sasuke entró tras inspirar fuertemente y detrás de él ingresó Sakura, quien encendió la luz. La sala no había cambiado en nada desde esa misma mañana, pero algo le pareció diferente: los cuadros estaban en otras posiciones. Ella avanzó, pasando a su lado y llegando hasta la cocina.

—Toma asiento, prepararé un poco de café. ¿Deseas algo de comer? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—No, no gracias —contestó rápidamente, tomando asiento en el sillón.

Ella desapareció en la cocina y no regresó sino hasta unos diez minutos después. De nuevo, el tiempo se le pasó como si el reloj moviera sus manecillas con movimientos lentos y torpes. Pese a que pasó su vista por toda la sala, nada logró distraerlo lo suficiente como para que el tiempo corriera con normalidad. La comodidad del sillón sólo le sirvió por unos minutos. Contempló la mesa pequeña que tenía en frente, unos adornos florales le otorgaban la armonía adecuada. Un sillón más grande estaba delante de él. Sasuke se había sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, dado que a su lado estaba el otro sillón individual.

—Disculpa la demora —dijo Sakura cuando irrumpió en el salón. Sasuke la contempló y asintió en señal de disculpa.

La mujer caminó con una bandejita en sus manos. En ella se hallaban dos tazas de café con la azucarera y un par de cucharas. Tras colocar la bandeja en la mesa, se sentó en el sillón individual que quedaba vacío y tomó la cuchara de su taza para colocarle la azúcar. Sasuke hizo el mismo acto y los dos bebieron un traguito pequeño del líquido, que les recorrió toda la garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, calentando sus cuerpos en el proceso.

Sakura dejó la taza, aún muy llena, en la bandeja de la mesa y miró a su visitante. De esa manera logró captar la atención del hombre, quien bebió otro sorbo de café y dejó la taza al lado de la de ella, para poder mirarla sin preocupaciones minúsculas.

— ¿De qué querías que habláramos? —preguntó Sasuke. —Yo nunca te dije de una casa…

—Lo sé, disculpa —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, estaba realmente apenada por su decisión. —Pero era la única forma de hacer que Sai nos trajera y hablar a solas.

—Bien… ¿Sobre qué? —volvió a insistir él.

Sakura bebió otro sorbo del café y le miró seriamente. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos, como si un recuerdo doloroso le aquejase.

—A Sai le han ofrecido un trabajo en Estados Unidos, lo que implica que él se mude allá. Él… quiere que vaya yo también. Pero debería dejar Londres, a mis amigos; todo lo que aprecio está en Londres… No sé qué hacer —comunicó con la angustia pendiendo de cada una de sus palabras.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. Sasuke había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle que le mostró Shisui, por lo que no había pensado una respuesta adecuada para esa ocasión.

En los ojos Sakura se podía percibir su inquietud, ella no quería ir a América, no quería dejar todo sólo por un viaje. Mas no quería abandonar a Sai, no deseaba que él desaprovechara una oportunidad así de importante. Desconcertada, como una mujer enamorada que se veía sóla en la encrucijada, había decidido recurrir a la única persona en todo el mundo, en su mundo, que le daría el consejo adecuado. El único cartel de señalización era Sasuke.

—Lo que te diga el corazón —dijo finalmente, tomando la mano de Sakura entre las suyas.

— ¿Lo que me diga… mi corazón?

—Sí —afirmó él mirándola a los ojos. Esa mirada que tanto la tranquilizaba siempre, la misma mirada que le dirigía cuando no sabía hacia qué camino ir. — ¿Dónde está tu corazón? ¿En Londres o con Sai, en Estados Unidos?

Ella bajó la mirada. Por su mente un conjunto de contradicciones le habían atravesado. Sus valores éticos, su moral, su propia forma de pensar se vieron afectadas por sus sentimientos. Ese hombre que tenía en frente ya no era el mismo que ella había conocido, mas su forma sencilla de resolver esos problemas que para ella eran increíblemente difíciles de resolver seguía intacta desde que eran niños. Pero esa madurez, su seguridad, su semblante, todo había cambiado para bien, simplemente había crecido. Sus manos inquietas por los nervios fueron sujetas por ese hombre que ya no era el pequeño Sasuke o el avaro Uchiha, era simplemente Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tu corazón está le Londres —dijo finalmente el hombre. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que quizá él no lo había notado. Lo que sí notó fue ese cambio de actitud de la mujer, por lo que le miró preocupado. — ¿Qué ocurre? Quizá no debía decir eso…

—No, no es eso. Es que… mi corazón no está en Londres —dijo ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Las palabras de ella fueron como si un puñal se le clavara en le corazón. No quería que se fuera, no quería dejar de ver esos ojos que había recuperado después de tanto tiempo. Sintió que todo lo que había hecho era inútil. Sí, había recuperado a su familia, pero estaba perdiendo a su verdadero amor. Sin embargo, no quería ir en contra de lo que ella desease. Quería verla feliz, con una sonrisa y si esa felicidad estaba en Norteamérica, no iba a detenerle. No obstante, un beso corto, apenas sí un roce de labios, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Sakura, la dueña de ese beso.

—Mi corazón está contigo —dijo finalmente mirándole a los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios y sus ojos verdes brillaron reflejando la alegría que sentía.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso que hubiera durado toda la noche. La Navidad de ambos no fue lo que planearon, jamás se imaginaron el hermoso desenlace de esa fecha festiva. Aunque simplemente lo festejaron como realmente se debe: en familia, con amigos y con las personas que más se quieren. Una calidez difícil de describir, una sonrisa que va más allá de toda simple alegría o felicidad, una lágrima que brota por la emoción de vivir una Navidad distinta y porque el placer de poder estar con la persona correcta se hace presente en ella.

El café se enfrió sobre la mesita de la sala. Recién a la mañana siguiente sería retirado de la mesa. La sala quedó silenciosa y la cocina quedó a medio limpiar, con aún unos pocos granos de café en el piso. La Navidad se pasó dentro de las cuatro paredes que albergaron el amor prohibido pero sincero, el amor que el tiempo había deshecho, el amor que los pecados hicieron casi desaparecer, pero que finalmente renació de unas cenizas que nunca se apagaron del todo.

Feliz Navidad para Sakura y Sasuke, quienes por fin viven como debían de haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo. Feliz Navidad para sus conocidos y amigos, quienes sienten la tibieza de los brazos de sus más amados. Feliz Navidad para sus familias, quienes cuentan ahora con sus presencias en todos sus festejos. Feliz Navidad.

– – –

**Nota final:** Decidí terminar así esta loca historia, llena de coincidencias xD. La verdad… me divertí mucho escribiendo todo esto, aunque haya escrito los primero 4 capítulos hace un año atrás n.n'. Igualmente, mil y un gracias por comentar y felices fiestas atrasado xD.


End file.
